Heartlines
by MookieRoo
Summary: En el verano antes de su último año, una relación iniciará en la más inconveniente de las circunstancias, la distancia. Cori / Tori / Cat SPANISH ONLY (for now).
1. Arrullo de Estrellas

**Capítulo 1 - Arrullo de estrellas**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen.**

* * *

**«**_En el faro de tu amor, en el regazo de tu piel_

_Me dejo llevar al sol_

_Es que no hay nadie como tú_

_Que me haga sentir sentir así, en un arrullo de estrellas […]»_

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? —se preguntó Tori al despertar un poco confundida en esa tibia mañana de verano. Era el segundo día de vacaciones, el primero de no verla y faltaban sesenta y ocho más para regresar a la escuela.

Dejó el teléfono sonar y terminar esa melodía que le recordaba a su alegre amiga, mientras lo tomaba en manos y se disponía a escribirle un mensaje. Seguramente ya estaba en camino al aeropuerto para viajar a Idaho y reencontrarse con su familia que la esperaba ansiosa después de cuatro meses de no verla.

—¿Qué le pongo? ¿Qué le pongo? ¡¿Qué le pongo?!… Em...

«Espero que tu viaje sea seguro y llegues bien».

"Mmm, no… ¿Llegues bien? ¿Quién dice que _llegues bien_?, eso implica la posibilidad de que _llegue mal_, peor que su viaje sea seguro, no, no, no", borraba el mensaje dando toques rápidos en la pantalla de su celular.

«Que tengas un buen vuelo».

"No, demasiado frío. No soy Jade. Quiero que mi texto la ponga feliz, no que le den ganas de tomar el aparato y botarlo por la ventana", pensaba cuando se dio cuenta de la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla de la aplicación.

Era una imagen de Cat con un par de orejas de gato y bigotes pintados en su cara, toda vestida de negro, con un top pegado de mangas largas y cuello en V, una falda de vuelos muy corta que dejaba ver sus lindas piernas y unos zapatos bajos de muñequita que le daban un toque tierno. De su cintura salía una larga cola atada a la parte posterior de su pollera con un lazo que contrastaba con el atuendo, el único detalle rosado que Jade le había dejado usar en aquella fiesta de disfraces de fin de curso, el día anterior.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta que lo hacía y supo exactamente que decir.

«¡Espero que tengas un buen viaje y disfrutes mucho tus vacaciones!»

—Listo, el mensaje perfecto —dijo mientras presionaba el botón de enviar y, de un salto, se ponía de pie para entrar en la ducha.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Jade manejaba en dirección al aeropuerto después recoger a Cat y llevarla a desayunar a la tan famosa Casa del Panqueque. La pequeña chica ordenó un _desayuno liviano_ que consistía de jugo de naranja con frutilla, un panqueque de banana con miel de maple, yoghurt con granola y fruta cortada en pedacitos, no quería marearse en el vuelo, pero era el último desayuno que compartiría con su amiga en dos meses, quería aprovecharlo. Jade por el contrario tomó un café negro y un bagel con queso, demasiado para ella; no es el tipo de persona que desayuna en la mañana, mucho menos un domingo tan temprano.

Por los últimos nueve años de sus vidas, habían compartido las vacaciones juntas; mejores amigas, a pesar de todas sus diferencias. Ambas se comprendían y aceptaban tal y como eran, lo que para muchos era un misterio. ¡Quién podía entender por qué la chica amante del gore y las tijeras, a la que todos le tienen miedo y que siempre está renegando, se podía llevar tan bien con la pequeña más dulce, sencilla y amigable de todo Hollywood Arts!

—¿Tan temprano empiezan a coquetearse? —dijo la gótica, después de ver la gran sonrisa de su amiga al recibir ese mensaje.

—No sé de que hablas —respondió mientras tecleaba su respuesta.

«¡Gracias Tori! Espero que las tuyas también sean unas lindas vacaciones n_n/».

—Claro que lo sabes, tu admirador secreto ya te está mandando piropos o algo —mencionó Jade saliendo de la carretera para entrar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto—, sólo pones esa cara cuando él te escribe.

Cat seguía perdida en la pantalla, —no es así, sonrío porque es un lindo día.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Jade dijo estacionando el auto y desbloqueando las puertas para salir—. Vamos, te ayudo con el equipaje.

Cada una tomó una maleta y haciéndolas rodar se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. Caminaron por el largo pasillo sin cruzar una palabra, a Jade le pesaba mucho la despedida.

—¿No olvidaste el pasaje, verdad? —preguntó al ver que Cat se detenía buscando exhaustivamente el boleto en su cartera.

—No, aquí está —contestó observando a su amiga un tanto inquieta—. Te voy a extrañar, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que me vas a extrañar. Estarás tan aburrida, sin mi en ese lugar, que vas a querer llamarme todos los días para que te cuente que estoy haciendo.

Cat sonrió, sabía que Jade era la que iba a pasar aburrida y querría llamarla, siempre proyectaba sus sentimientos con los demás para evitar decirlos en voz alta.

—Te llamaré y si quieres, te puedo contar lo que yo haya hecho también. Dicen que Idaho es muy bonito.

—Como quieras —dijo pausando, le aceró la manija de la maleta y por un momento dudo en decirlo pero finalmente lo susurró—, te voy a extrañar, Cat.

—Estoy segura de que los chicos y tú la van a pasar muy bien.

—Sí, seguro—exclamó sarcásticamente—. Porque pasar con Robbie, Rex, Andre y en especial Tori es súper divertido.

—Algo se les va a ocurrir —dijo la pequeña tomando los papeles para hacer el chequeo y caminó al mostrador.

Las maletas fueron pesadas y etiquetadas para luego pasar por la banda de ingreso al carrito de carga, entretanto la señorita estampaba los boletos y se los entregaba nuevamente, deseándole un buen viaje.

Durante todo ese proceso, Cat no pudo evitar regresar a ver de reojo a su amiga. Se notaba molesta, pero no de estar ahí con ella, no porque estaba enojada, sino triste.

—Gracias, que tenga un buen día —dijo Cat tomando el ticket de entrada.

Regresó a donde se encontraba Jade y mirándola fijamente le dio un abrazo. No le importaba si le gritaba y la apartaba, necesitaba despedirse antes del viaje.

Después de ver varias temporadas de _Catástrofes Aéreas_ con su vecino y amigo Dice, sabía que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

No le asustaba… tanto. Sabía que las probabilidades eran bajas (Sam lo había investigado antes de despedirse en casa), pero si existían tantas temporadas de un programa en dónde se caen aviones, valía la pena darle un buen abrazo de despedida.

Jade no se soltó, tampoco la abrazó de vuelta, pero no le grito ni la alejó. Su sutil manera de decirle adiós.

—Tengo que entrar. Te quiero Jade, te llamaré cuando llegue.

—¡Buen vuelo Cat y que no se caiga tu avión! —Le dijo, mientras la pelirroja desaparecía por el área de abordaje y ella esperaba un par de minutos más, parada en el mismo lugar, en caso de que su amiga regresara por algo que se olvidó o porque había decidido no viajar.

No sucedió.

Cat se acomodó en el área de espera, todavía faltaban 45 minutos para la hora del vuelo, así que decidió tomar su peraphone y leer nuevamente el mensaje de Tori. Lo movía de arriba hacia abajo sin saber si escribirle o no, no quería despertarla si había regresado a dormir.

Se puso sus auriculares para escuchar música y distraerse un poco, pero sonó precisamente esa canción de Zoe que a ambas les traía recuerdos; se la había aprendido de memoria aquella noche. Era una señal, de más de mil canciones en su teléfono, justo tenía que sonar esta, debía escribirle.

«Hola Tori, ¿estás despierta?»

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, así que se imaginó que debía estar dormida y no insistió.

Los minutos pasaban lento y estaba un poco ansiosa, lo notó al sentir sus piernas temblar inconscientemente.

Busco dentro de su bolsa de mano, algún dulce que la ayudara a distraerse. Aquellos variados sabores azucarados le traían paz y nostalgia, siempre recordaba cuando era una niña pequeña y su mente viajaba a otra dimensión, donde existían bosques de algodón de azúcar y la fabrica de golosinas recolectaba agua de lluvia de sabores para transformarla en caramelos, las gomitas salían de arbustos de gelatina y el chocolate, directo de los troncos dulces de los árboles. Le encantaban esos juegos de niños, imaginar cosas fantásticas, creer que todo era posible; le daba tanta tranquilidad.

Buscó por toda la sala una máquina de venta automática, aunque no encontró ninguna que sea de su agrado. Habían de sodas y de bocadillos en bolsa (como papas fritas), pero no de dulces.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el corredor que tenía algunas tiendas y restaurantes, y divisó al fondo un pequeño puesto de revistas en donde al parecer también vendían chicles y demás golosinas. Se acercó con emoción a comprar, aunque en ese momento recordó que el comer mucho dulce la vuelve más ansiosa.

Listo, se compraría unos paquetes de goma de mascar sin azúcar, después de todo había escuchado por aquí que cuando se te tapan los oídos en el avión es bueno masticar algo.

—¡Holis! —saludó muy atenta al rubio que se encontraba en la cabina.

—Hola —contesto él con gusto, la había estado observando desde que curvo por el pasillo—. ¿Te perdiste? o estás buscando algo que solo yo te pueda ofrecer. —Trataba de hacerse el simpático.

Cat estaba acostumbrada a que chicos se le acerquen con inútiles piropos o a veces insinuaciones, pero ella sabía bien cuando y a quién darle su atención y este chico no se la merecía.

—Dame unos de chicles de cereza, por favor —le dijo entregándole un billete de cinco dólares.

El joven vendedor le acercó el paquete y de paso le acaricio un poco la mano, Cat no supo que decir y la retiró rápidamente.

—Perdón no era mi intención asustarte, sólo quería que sepas que pienso que eres muy bonita.

—Gracias, pero creo que es un poco descortés que acaricies las manos de personas que no conoces.

—Lo siento, fue mi error—dijo tomando la paga pero se dio cuenta de que no contaba con el cambio en monedas para tan pequeña compra. Le ofreció darle un paquete más y que escogiera una de las revistas para poder saldar cuentas.

—¿Cualquiera?

—Sí, la que quieras. No importa el costo extra —Añadió—. Mis disculpas por abusar de tu cordialidad.

—Disculpas aceptadas, ahora déjame ver… —Miraba por todo el puesto algo que le llamara la atención y justo ahí, en medio de todas las revisaras de moda y de ciencias, había una para colorear que traía incluida una caja pequeña de crayones—. ¡Esta!

—Perfecto le dijo el muchacho y se despidió una vez más pidiendo perdón por su mal proceder. Al final de cuentas no parecía ser un mal chico.

Mientras regresaba a la sala de espera, guardaba las cosas en su cartera y sintió su celular vibrar; Tori le había contestado.

Se disculpaba por no haber respondido antes, pero se había levantado para alistarse y encontrarse con los chicos en un par de horas. Irían al museo de ciencias para ver la nueva colección de momias que habían traído de Sudamérica.

Jade estaba intrigada con las leyendas que había leído en los folletos que promocionaban la exhibición. Al parecer, algunas de ellas habían sido mujeres y hombres sacrificados ritualmente y aún conservaban su esencia escondida en sus cuerpos. Por supuesto, ella quería respirar los remitentes humos de sus almas, así que, acordaron ir; más que nada para acompañar a Beck que no se sentía cómodo solo, viendo a su novia inhalar sonriente cerca de esos restos humanos.

«Tori, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?»

«Claro Cat, dime».

«Jade estaba un poco triste al despedirse, creo que piensa que serán unas vacaciones aburridas. ¿Puedes acordar con los chicos hacer algo para que no la pase tan mal?»

La morena se quedó helada con esta petición. ¿Ellos? ¿Entretener a Jade West? ¿Cómo? Si siempre se la pasaba diciendo que era el grupo más aburrido de personas que conocía en la vida. Claro que no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por buscarse otro.

«Seguro Cat, planearemos algo con los chicos para hacer en el verano».

«¡Gracias Tori!»

«Si te ves hoy con Jade, por favor dile que te entregue lo que te mandé».

Tori tenía una cara tan risueña que todos en la mesa la quedaron viendo de manera extraña. Por supuesto, ella ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba completamente concentrada en sus mensajes con Cat.

—¡TORI! —gritó su hermana finalmente, después de más de cinco intentos para que le haga caso y le pase el salero.

—¿Qué? Perdón no estaba poniendo atención.

—Nos dimos cuenta, hija. ¿Con quién te escribes tanto? —preguntó su papá recogiendo los platos vacíos de todos menos el suyo que no había tocado aún.

—Em, con nadie, estaba leyendo… una historia —Guardó rápidamente el peraphone en el bolsillo frontal de su pantalón y empezó a comer.

—Con esa sonrisa que tienes seguro estabas leyendo tu pornografía —dijo su hermana frente a sus padres, los cuales centraron su atención en la menor de sus hijas.

—¿Qué? ¡Trina! No es pornografía, estoy leyendo Fanfics, por Dios.

—Seguro Tori, lees porno.

—¡Qué no es porno!

—Son lemons, da lo mismo —insistía su hermana.

No sabía donde meterse. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, después de todo, los disfrutaba. ¿Y cuál era el problema con Trina? Es más, ella misma le había pasado algunos enlaces de fics de esa serie de Nickelodeon que veían con frecuencia.

Además, prefería leer una historia bien escrita de una pareja que le gustaba, antes que buscar un video triple equis que le satisfaga. Se sentía más movida por el romance que la acción. Pero ese no era el punto.

—¡No leo porno! A lo mucho se dan un beso y ya —dijo tratando de tranquilizar a sus padres.

—Trina, deja a tu hermana tranquila. Tori sabe usar su sentido común y estoy segura de que no está leyendo cosas que no son para su edad —dijo su madre.

—¡Exacto! —Acordó, cerrando los ojos de manera acusadora con su hermana. En eso, sintió el aparato vibrar en su pantalón y lo sacó inmediatamente.

«Me tengo que despedir, estoy por entrar al avión. Te escribo cuando llegue :*».

La morena veía la pantalla del teléfono e inconscientemente retomó esa boba sonrisa al ver el beso del final. Respondió deseándole un buen viaje y le mando un corazón.

—Fanfics, si como no —dijo Trina levantándose de la mesa.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía en la casa de los Vega, Cat ingresaba en el avión buscando su asiento número 36c. Lo había escogido para que le de buena suerte, le encantaba ese número, aunque su favorito era el tres, pero el 36 era mágico.

Siempre lo explicaba así: el primer número es un tres; el segundo, un seis, que es el resultado de tres más tres. Nada más ahí, ya existían tres números tres escondidos y, si sumas tres más seis, obtienes un nueve, que dividido para tres da como resultado, tres. Perfecta conjugación del mismo número, además la c es la tercera letra del abecedario. No tenía duda, debía traerle suerte.

El vuelo iba casi vacío, de los ciento veinte asientos disponibles, estaban ocupados nada más cuarenta y dos, y la pelirroja viajaba sola en su fila. Se sentó a la ventana aunque su puesto oficial era el del corredor, pero quería ver la ciudad al despegar y tomar algunas fotos para su diario de vacaciones.

«_Buenos días con todos los pasajeros del vuelo 730 de Aloft Airlines. Les habla su capitán Liam Galway dándoles la bienvenida e informándoles que la hora estimada de vuelo a la ciudad de Boise, Idaho, es de 1h55 min_»…

—Todo estará bien, todo estará bien —se repetía Cat un poco nerviosa antes del despegue. La mayoría de accidentes se daban entre los primeros diez minutos de vuelo o los diez últimos—. Debí traer a Mr. Purple.

Pero una vez que el avión estuvo en el aire y la luz de seguridad del cinturón se apagó, logró tranquilizarse y se puso a buscar su casa por la ventanilla. Le gustaba imaginar que era un pájaro que volaba sobre los edificios cruzando la ciudad o que estaba sentada en lo más alto de un arcoiris. Definitivamente ver la ciudad y el paisaje era lo más divertido de viajar en avión.

Lo primero que divisó fue la casa de Tori. Ahí estaba su cuadra, el jardín trasero y ella, bajo ese techo sin saber que la estaba viendo. Bueno, no exactamente a ella pero sabía que estaba ahí. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento, si pensaba en ella o quizá en ese día hace dos semanas, cuando estudiaban para el final de física y había surgido aquella pregunta que ahora las tenía así.

—¡Se acabó lo hicimos! —dijo Tori cerrando su libro de ejercicios y dejándolo a un lado—. Estoy segura de que nos irá muy bien mañana en el examen.

—Eso espero —dijo Cat—, de lo contrario pasaré encerrada todo el verano en Idaho.

—No te preocupes tanto, ya verás que sí. —La latina tomó el nuevo disco de Zoe que había comprado el fin de semana y lo colocó en el estéreo. Al girar para preguntarle a su amiga si quería algo de comer o tomar, la notó pensativa y decidió sentarse a su lado.

—Te ves angustiada, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

—Sí, estudiamos mucho…Tienes razón, nos va a ir bien.

Pero la pequeña seguía desanimada y Tori empezó a preocuparse. Cat, usualmente, es siempre alegre y despierta.

—¿Pasa algo más? Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Y es que sí, algo la tenía muy pensativa, algo que no sabía como resolver. Había pasado toda la semana preguntándose si lo que le había confesado Jade era verdad, pero no encontraba la manera de confirmarlo. Tori era su única amiga mujer aparte de la gótica; si había alguien en el mundo a quien confiarle sus dudas era ella.

—Tori, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro, lo que quieras.

—¿Alguna vez... —dijo pausando unos segundos—, has besado a una mujer?

Tori abrió los ojos, sin saber de donde había salido tal pregunta —Em, no... Nunca, ¿tú?

—No, no, tampoco —se apresuró la pelirroja a contestar—. Pero... Jade dijo que se siente muy bien. Ya sabes, distinto de besar chicos…

"¿Jade se ha besado con chicas?", pensó la morena mientras Cat continuaba su relato.

—…dijo que era muy suave y terso y… pues… me dio curiosidad. Sólo he besado a chicos y nunca se me ocurrió que podía ser diferente.

—La verdad a mi tampoco —confesó con un bufido—. Y... ¿quieres hacerlo?

—¡¿Contigo?! —preguntó Cat de inmediato con un sobresalto en el pecho.

—No, no, no… yo… decía si _tú_ quieres besar a otra chica, no a mi. —Negó apurada con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que Cat frunció el ceño con pena—. Es decir, no es que no me gustaría besarte pero… Nunca lo había pensado Cat. —Decidió dejar de hablar antes de arruinarlo más.

Un corto e incómodo silencio llenaba el cuarto, tan sólo la suave melodía de esa canción persistía en el fondo.

Tori veía a su amiga y se lamentaba haberlo dicho de esa manera, de repente se notaba confundida y triste.

¡Vamos, era sólo un beso! Ambas estudiaban en una escuela de artes, donde muchas veces tenían que pretender y besarse con otros compañeros. Ellas eran amigas, ¿cuál era el gran misterio? Es un simple beso y nada más.

—¿Cat? —Tori le levantaba el rostro por la quijada suavemente—. Somos amigas, ¿verdad? —La pequeña asintió levemente, levantando la mirada—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿Besarnos? —preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa. La pelirroja bajó la mirada por unos segundos y se decidió, ¿por qué no? Y asintió dando su respuesta.

Ambas respiraron hondo y dejaron salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo, lo que las hizo reír y romper un poco la tensión.

De repente Cat se sintió nerviosa, no sabía ni por qué. ¿Qué tal si no siente lo que Jade le contó porque Tori es su amiga? Tal vez esa chica con la que debía besarse tenía que ser _más que una amiga_ para vivir todas esas cosas. Quizá no sería suficiente un simple beso y no era como si hubiese tenido la intención de pedírselo, preguntaba nada más para saber si en realidad se perdía de algo o no.

Ahora estaban a centímetros de distancia, a segundos de ese momento y aunque quería experimentarlo, dudaba.

Tori le sonrió, finalmente despojando sus inseguridades. Se acercaba lentamente, explorando su rostro con la mirada, levantó delicadamente su mano para dibujar la línea de su cabello suavemente con su pulgar desde su frente hasta llegar con su palma a acariciar su mejilla, incitando un ladeo débil de su rojiza cabeza y, antes de besarla, hizo un gesto tierno acariciando su narices.

"Un beso de esquimal", pensó Cat dejándose llevar, cerró sus ojos y sintió un escalofrío con la ligera presión de sus labios.

Eran suaves, tanto como cuando atrapaba un poco de su helado de fresa hecho con crema; suave, dulce, pero… cálido. Sus labios eran tibios y tersos y la que sentía derretirse con cada movimiento era ella.

No quería resistirse, quería probar un poco más de ese sabor. Tal como lo hacía con su helado, separó un poco sus labios, encontrándose con la lengua de Tori acariciándola apenas. Lo entendió entonces, Jade se había equivocado, se había quedado corta en lo fantástico que se sentía.

Ese beso no sucedía solo en sus labios, había recorrido por todo su cuerpo, provocándole un cosquilleo que hacía a su corazón dar de golpes en su pecho de la emoción, acelerando, de a poco, su respiración. Estaba segura que, si estuvieran de pie, sentiría sus rodillas ceder.

Tori pasó su mano suavemente por detrás de su cuello para acercarla más, mientras Cat encaminaba las suyas hacía la cintura de su amiga, dejando un ligero roce con sus dedos, uno que hacía que Tori quisiera aguantar la respiración para no perderse del momento.

La morena empezó a jugar con los rojos cabellos entre sus dedos, eran tan suaves y dóciles, sintió de repente una intimidad inigualable, nunca había tocado a alguien así. Sus pulgares siguieron el trazo de su suave piel hasta detrás de sus lóbulos y allí se detuvo para dar un ligero apretón detrás de su nuca.

Inmediatamente sintió la misma reacción de las manos de Cat obligándola a largar un gemido sobre sus labios. La pequeña sonrió y respondió atrapándolos nuevamente, relajando la presión que había infringido. No quería que el beso termine, pero había sido muy largo y ella ya tenía su respuesta. Finalizó con un corto toque de labios antes de separarse y retiró sus manos de esa marcada y cálida cintura, recorriendo apenas las piernas de su amiga.

La latina no la soltaba del cuello y reposó su frente contra la de su amiga, recuperando un poco el aliento.

—Jade tenía razón —dijo Tori rompiendo el silencio—. Esto fue… fue…

—¿Increíble? —Cat la ayudó a terminar.

—Sí —suspiró dejando finalmente a la pelirroja libre—, increíble.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabemos —dijo Cat alejándose lo suficiente como para que se note que el momento había terminado—. Gracias Tori —susurró dulcemente.

—No tienes por qué —respondió la latina. Era el mejor beso que había tenido, simplemente el mejor.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **

¡Feliz Navidad!

Este fic es algo que empecé por un pedido de Andy Pain hace meses. Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo excusa, pero quería terminarlo antes de empezar a publicarlo y… lamento confesar que todavía no lo termino completo, pero va en buen proceso.

En fin, hoy publico el primer capítulo como un regalo navideño para Andy, iba a ser sorpresa, _aunque ya no fue tan sorpresa_.

Lo continuaré, no hay duda de eso, pero seguro empiezo en enero con el segundo y sucesivamente uno cada semana.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí (porque a mi me gusta, me gusta), y logre hacerle justicia la petición especial de una autora que admiro muchísimo **Andy**, este va para ti, pero si no te gusta máaaaaaatame en un review XD (es en serio).

_Heartlines_ es una canción de _Florence + The Machine_ que habla de seguir tus instintos y buscar tu destino a pesar de los obstáculos que te toque enfrentar. Me gustó como referencia así que le dio nombre a la historia.

La canción que comparten Tori y Cat en el beso se llama _Arrullo de Estrellas_ y es el título del último sencillo de _Zoé_, una banda mexicana que está muy buena. Su música es suave y sus letras siempre tienen un toque dulce y una visión muy romántica de la vida que simplemente me encanta. Es perfecto para el Cori, así que con en música me inspiraré todo el fic.

Regalitos navideños en la forma de ":)" o una ":(" se reciben con cariño y agradecimiento en la cajita de reviews.

Una buena noche, coman rico, gocen, hagan cosas lindas y navideñas (guiño, guiño) y una feliz navidad para todos.

Suerte y Adior.


	2. Side Effects

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen.**

* * *

Es una ley de la física, toda acción tiene su reacción. Cada acto tiene un efecto secundario y esta vez Tori se encontraba en medio de un torbellino de pensamientos de lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

"Jade tenía razón, besar a una chica es distinto de besar a un chico. Es sólo eso, nada más. No me gusta Cat, somos amigas…, nada más", pensaba la latina mientras la veía reír con Robbie, Beck y Jade en la fila para comprar su almuerzo en el camión de Festus.

—¿Has pensado en qué disfraz usarás para la fiesta de fin de año? —preguntó su mejor amigo mientras se llevaba el popote de su gaseosa a la boca.

—No todavía —respondió sin ganas. Ya había pasado una semana y media del beso y cada día parecía más perdida en ese momento—. Aún tengo unos días para decidirme.

"Sólo es Cat... Mi amiga Cat", pensaba sin quitarle la vista de encima. "Está puesta el mismo vestido que seguramente ha usado más de veinte veces; su peinado es el mismo de todos los días, con una bincha color rosa a un lado sujetando un mediano mechón; ríe con las locuras de los chicos, como siempre", insistía internamente. "Es Cat…, simplemente Cat… Una muy linda Cat, pero Cat al fin, sólo Cat. ¡Cat, Cat, Cat!"

Tenía que sacarse lo que había pasado de la cabeza. Era claro que la pelirroja lo había hecho. La trataba exactamente igual que antes, ni mejor ni peor, pero ella, por el contrario, no podía hacerlo.

Tori había tenido varios novios, todos muy guapos y muy atentos, hasta Ryder que resultó ser una sanguijuela, no dejaba de encajar en ese molde. Chicos bonitos y bien portados, pero ninguno le dio un beso así, nunca.

¿Por qué con Cat? ¿Por qué con ella se sintió, no solo _tan cómoda_, pero tan extasiada?

Ese beso la había entumecido, literalmente. Se sentía amortiguada, como si de repente un enorme peso se hubiera levantado de su cuerpo y la sangre, por fin, podía fluir libremente por sus venas, dejando un cosquilleo que no se le iba con nada en el mundo.

Intentó dormir, no lo logró; intentó el té de valeriana, fue un fracaso total; intentó ver películas de terror para quitarse el romance de la mente, pero tenía tanto miedo de que la muñeca del Conjuro viniera por ella que terminó metiéndose en la cama de Trina para poder dormir. Nada daba resultado y cada vez pensaba más en aquella tarde y ese beso, en su amiga y en que significaba todo.

—¿Andre? —Pausó la latina por un instante—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro Tori, soy todo oídos.

¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Preguntarle a su amigo? Que tal si se sorprende de mala manera y la cuestiona. ¿La juzgaría? No, no lo haría. Vamos, es su mejor amigo y es una simple pregunta.

—¿Qué se siente... besar a una chica?

—Em… ¿bien? —contestó el moreno sin darle más importancia.

Tori lo miró con reproche y sin tener que volver a preguntar, Andre hizo un nuevo intento de responder.

—Suave, húmedo… muchas veces mojado, a veces doloroso si incluyes mordidas…

—No me refiero a eso… ¡Aj, olvídalo! —dijo enterrando su cara en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el moreno al verla tan afligida—. ¿Por qué quieres saber que se siente besar a una chica?

—Pues… escuché por ahí que se siente completamente diferente que besar a un chico y...

—Creo que no soy la persona indicada para resolver tu problema— interrumpió de inmediato el muchacho— Nunca he besado a otro hombre, pero puedes preguntarle a Beck.

—¿Beck ha besado chicos?

—¿Te sorprende?

La morena se quedó estupefacta moviendo los ojos de lado a lado. "No quiero pensar en eso, no… pensamientos, fuera de aquí".

—También podrías besar a una chica y averiguarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¿Yo? ¿Besar a una chica? No, no, no, no, no, yo soy bieeen hétero, no voy a besar a una chica, pff —respondió nerviosa viendo como sus amigos se acercaban a la mesa, junto con el objeto de sus dudas y actual confusión—. ¡Rayos! Acabo de recordar que tenía que sacar copias a ese libro de historia que se me perdió…

—Pensé que habías comprado uno nuevo —la interrumpió el moreno sin saber que pasaba.

—Lo volví a perder, ya sabes cuán torpe puedo ser —decía mientras se alejaba rápidamente— ¡Hablamos luego! ¡Adiós!

No podía enfrentarla, no podía pasar un segundo más viéndola porque sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de sus labios esa pregunta que no quería hacer.

_¿Qué significó el beso para ti?_

Básicamente porque la respuesta de su parte era un: _Me estoy volviendo loca porque jamás imaginé que podía sentirme así besando a una mujer, mucho menos a mi mejor amiga._

Así que decidió evitarla por el resto del día y lo que pudiera del resto de la semana.

"Beck ha besado a chicos y a chicas. El podrá decirme que se siente, sin duda. Claro que para eso debo confesarle que sé que besó a chicos… y que tal si él no quería que se sepa y es incómodo", pensaba Tori sentada en los merenderos con su amigos Andre y Beck. Habían tenido examen final de matemática y apenas terminaron el maestro los dejó salir.

—Y bueno, ¿lograste encontrar respuesta a tu pregunta? —le preguntó Andre.

—¿Qué pregunta? —dijo Beck.

—Em… —balbuceó Tori, su amigo la había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

—Tori quería saber que se siente besar a una chica.

"Gracias Andre. ¡Buchón!"

—¡Oh! —dijo Beck—, ¿y para qué?

—Em… pues… —"piensa rápido, vamos"—, tengo que hacer un guión para la clase de drama y es desde el punto de vista del chico —respondió lo más natural posible—. Tiene que tener una descripción muy detallada de un beso… así que por eso.

—Pues, se siente bien, suave y a veces de sabores —contestó el muchacho.

—¿Hmm? — Fruncía el ceño sin entender.

—Ya sabes, ustedes usan protector labial de sabores.

—¡Oh! —Asintió mientras pensaba que ni siquiera le puso atención a ese detalle, estaba muy ocupada sintiendo las diez mil cosas que pasaban en su cuerpo para notar de que sabor era el labial de Cat.

—¿Por qué no describes simplemente como se siente besarse con un chico?

—Por que me han dicho que es muy diferente y no quiero que mi trabajo pierda credibilidad —mencionó sonando demasiado profesional y detallista con su ficticia tarea.

—Pues, yo te puedo decir que si es diferente, pero no tanto. Los labios y lengua de una chica definitivamente son más suaves, pero la forma de besar depende de la persona. Eso no cambia con el genero de a quien besas. Por lo menos yo siento que yo beso igual a todos.

Ahí estaba el moreno, admitiendo abiertamente que se había besado con chicos y dejando una puerta semi abierta para lo que tanto le interesaba saber.

—Así que... Sabes esto por experiencia propia.

—¿Qué, el besarme con chicos? —La morena asintió—. Sí, el curso de actuación, que tomamos el verano pasado con Jade, fue bastante extenso en el arte de hacerte sentir cómodo y alcanzar naturalidad con todo tipo de situación.

"Ah, así que de ahí viene el comentario de Jade sobre besarse con mujeres. Entendido", reflexionaba la Latina.

—Ya te digo, desde el punto de vista de un chico la diferencia más importante es la suavidad de los labios y lo terso de su lengua. Por lo demás... Todo es igual.

Beck estaba tan equivocado y tal vez, esa sí era una diferencia palpable. Al parecer sus amigos solo se concentraban en el aspecto físico del acto, más no en todo lo que por dentro un beso podía hacerte sentir.

Esa sensación de vacío que va cayendo rápidamente por tu pecho hasta tu vientre y ese cosquilleo que recorre cada nervio de tu ser o cómo de repente tu cuerpo se siente más liviano y tus manos aprietan sus dedos contra la piel del otro de la desesperación de un poco más. Todo eso sin contar que partes de tu cuerpo empiezan a reaccionar como si tuvieran mente propia. Tu corazón se muere por escapar de tu pecho y tus pulmones se olvidan que deben trabajar. Tu cerebro baja las marchas y quedas como en cámara lenta. Tu rodillas no recuerdan su función y pierdes un poco la cordura, seguramente por la falta de oxígeno.

¡Eso, eso es un beso!, bueno eso es lo que había sido _ese_ _beso_ en particular y el por qué le intrigaba tanto si había sido algo más, porque definitivamente se sentía como algo mucho más grande que cualquier otro.

Quiso preguntar sobre cómo se había sentido besar a Cat pero era demasiado arriesgado. Primero, el beso entre Beck y Cat tampoco había sido gran cosa, apenas juntaron sus labios para el film de Derryl Squires y segundo, si él le mencionaba a Jade sobre esa conversación, ella seguramente no descansaría hasta saber por qué indagaba de un insignificante beso entre su novio y su mejor amiga. Así que no, no preguntaría.

Solo le quedaba una persona más que podía darle una respuesta sobre que se sentía besar a otra chica, en especifico a Cat y ese era Robbie.

Evitando al resto de chicos para poder hablar a solas con su amigo, lo citó unos minutos antes a la pequeña reunión que tendrían esa tarde en el café de siempre.

El verano había empezado y se dejaba notar. Hacía un calor casi insoportable como para estar bajo el sol, así que la morena se sentó en una mesa dentro del local, donde podía gozar del aire acondicionado.

—¡Hola Tori! —dijo el chico sentándose en una de las bancas libres frente a ella—. ¡Qué bueno que conseguiste mesa adentro, afuera el calor perfora la piel!

—¡Hola Rob! —respondió soltando una risita con ese comentario—, ¿y Rex?

—Se quedó en casa. Tuvimos una pelea y decidí venir solo.

—Entiendo —dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida helada mientras observaba a su amigo y se preguntaba que era lo que él había sentido cuando besó a Cat por primera vez. Ellos si habían compartido un verdadero beso. Recordaba exactamente el día que su amiga se lo contó. Para ella no había sido nada espectacular pero estaba segura que para él debía haberlo sido, después de todo era ella la que besaba increíble y, si era así, les pasaba lo mismo a todos los que hayan compartido sus labios.

De repente se detuvo a pensar en cuan horrible sonaba eso en su mente, "_compartido sus labios_". No, no era agradable saber que muchos chicos lo habían hecho. Cat había tenido por lo menos tres novios y se había besado con Robbie y Beck, tal vez hasta con otros chicos más; era un pensamiento que le provocaba malestar.

Ligeramente se le pronunciaba el ceño en la frente y su mirada había cambiado a una de disgusto.

—¿Tori?

Y es que no quería pensarlo, no quería imaginar a Cat besando a otras personas.

—¿Tori?

Lo único que la aliviaba era saber que ella era la única chica que había besado. Eso, eso era un alivio. Tal vez no había sido la primera en general pero seguía siendo importante en este tema.

—¡¿Tori?!

—¿Qué? Perdón.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó el delgado muchacho a lo que Tori cambió su expresión a una de pregunta—. Es que no dejas de mirarme como si tuviera algo pegado en la cara, pero ya me la toqué toda y no siento nada.

—No, Robbie. Me quedé pensando en algo y me perdí. Lo siento.

—¿Y en qué pensabas?

—¡Oh! Em… en besos.

—¿Qué con los besos? —preguntó el muchacho alzando las cejas.

Eso era lo peor de Robbie, cuando no sacaba a Rex siempre terminaba adoptando parte de su personalidad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —respondió recibiendo su bebida de la mesera a la que le regalo una chueca sonrisa tan característica de él.

—Bueno, tengo que hacer un trabajo para la clase de guión que debo presentar el viernes y necesito hacer una descripción sobre un beso entre un chico y una chica.

—Ajá, ¿y qué necesitas?

—Pues es desde el punto de vista del chico. Esta besando a alguien muy dulce y carismática, ya sabes, alguien que siempre tiene una linda sonrisa en el rostro y que es bastante risueña... Hazte a la idea que es Cat.

—Okey, pues yo he besado a Cat, así que puedo ayudarte con eso.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo sacando una pequeña libreta y un espero para _realizar los apuntes necesarios _y le pidió que continúe.

—Bueno, he besado a Cat en tres ocasiones. La primera fue un día en el Café Asfalto cuando quiso demostrarme que un beso de actuación era solo eso y nada más.

—Bueno ¿y cómo se sintió? —Trataba de apresurar al chico, realmente no le interesaba nada más que lo especifico respecto al beso.

—Los labios de Cat son muy suaves y saben a cereza. —Continuaba diciendo mientras Tori pensaba por que no se había dado cuenta que sabor tenían sus labios. Definitivamente era algo en lo que los chicos se fijaban mucho, lo anotó—. Lo que más me gustó de ese beso es que no fue tan corto como el segundo que fue apenas un roce de labios, pero el tercero fue magnífico.

"_Magnífico_", pensaba Tori recordándolo esa es una perfecta palabra para describirlo.

—Creo que fue todo, desde la suavidad de sus labios, un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo y cuando sentí sus manos jugar con mi cuello se me puso la piel de gallina —decía el chico con una sonrisa cada vez más grande—. Cat es tan... delicada al besar y es simplemente perfecta.

"_Simplemente perfecta_", otra buena descripción para lo que había sentido.

—Y, ¿sabes qué? Eso no lo sentí con nadie más que con ella. Creo que es porque me gusta tanto, con las demás chicas solo he sentido suave y húmedo. Es más, nuestro primer beso se sintió muy bien, pero no como el último y es que la primera vez no me gustaba aún, no así.

—¿Disculpa?

"No, no, no, ¿cómo que no se sintió así? Es decir, es Cat, ella es la que tiene ese poder en sus besos, ¡en _todos_ sus besos!".

—Sí, creo que para tu tarea tienes que fijarte si tu personaje siente algo más que amistad con la chica con la que se va a besar —respondió Robbie terminando su bebida—. Porque puedes besar a la misma persona varias veces, pero si no te sientes atraído por ella, es simplemente un beso más. —El muchacho se levantó del asiento y tomó los vasos vacíos para tirarlos a la basura que estaba a su izquierda—. Voy a comprar otro café helado, ¿quieres algo?

Tori no hizo más que negar y vio como su amigo se alejaba.

"No, no es así. A mi no me gusta Cat, por qué me sentiría así con ese beso. Robbie está equivocado", pensaba la morena cuando, de repente, escuchó al resto de la banda saludarla mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

—Yo iré de Salvador Dalí —dijo Beck poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

—Yo creo que iré de zombi de los ochentas —dijo Andre—. Tengo el maquillaje perfecto y una chaqueta roja idéntica a la de Michael Jackson del video de Thriller. —Estaba muy contento con su elección y codeando Tori le pregunto si ya se había decidido por un disfraz.

—No, aún no, pero tengo un par de días.

—Hola chicos —saludó Robbie sentándose junto a Tori y justo frente a Cat—. Te compre otro café helado de todas formas, ten. —Lo acercó a la morena y le sonrió.

Jade no pudo pasar por alto ese gesto y decidió molestarlos un poco. Después de todo le habían servido el momento en bandeja de plata. Esas cosas no se ignoran.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó pícaramente.

—¿Disculpa? —contesto la morena confundida.

—No sabíamos que estaban en una cita. Si quieren nos vamos para que puedan continuar en lo suyo.

El color de sus mejillas cambió a un tenue color rosado y regreso a ver rápidamente a la pelirroja de en frente que había cambiado su típica alegre expresión a una mueca un tanto indescifrable.

¿Estaba molesta? ¿Triste? ¿Celosa? ¿Por ella o por Robbie? No, no, por qué estaría celosa por ella, seguro era por su amigo. Varias veces se había sentido amenazada por que otra chica le preste atención, así no estén de novios. Pero ella no estaba haciendo eso y no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal.

—¿Acaso dos amigos no pueden conversar un momento sin que sea algo romántico? —respondió la latina tratando de explicar la situación—. Solo me estaba ayudando con una tarea.

—¿Tarea? ¿A estas alturas? Vamos Vega, faltan dos días para terminar el año, ya solo tenemos exámenes finales y de los sencillos.

—Em... —"Diablos, me atrapó, inventa algo, dile que el perro se comió la tarea; no, que estabas enferma y no la entregaste a tiempo, no, ella lo sabría, está en la misma clase; que necesitabas reponer una nota, eso"—. Es un trabajo extra que pedí en la clase de guión para recuperar una calificación.

—No voy a negar que no te caería mal mejorar en esa clase, pero ¿cómo puede ayudarte Robbie? Él es tal vez peor que tú —preguntó la gótica burlándose de ambos chicos.

—Pues para que sepas, me pedía mi opinión experta.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Cómo mantener los rulos redonditos todo el día? —respondió, inconscientemente tomando un mechón de su pelo y enredándolo en su dedo.

—Eso no importa... —dijo Tori viéndose interrumpida inmediatamente por su amigo.

—En realidad en cómo se siente besar a una chica —dijo con orgullo, exponiéndola aún más con Cat.

"¿Por qué le pregunta eso a Robbie? Nos besamos... y yo soy una chica", pensaba la pelirroja, marcando una molesta mueca en el rostro.

Tori cerró los ojos, negando levemente, sintiendo perder todo control sobre la situación.

—¿Quieres saber cómo se siente besar a una chica, Vega?

—¡No! —respondió, viendo como rápidamente esto le afectó aún más a su amiga, "Diablos Tori, deja de arruinarlo todo"—. Es para una tarea. No sobre mi o lo que yo quiera.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo, en lugar de preguntarle al nerd. Solo así podrás estar segura de la experiencia.

"¡Eso mismo! ¡Ya lo sabe y fue sensacional!", Cat continuaba afirmándose a si misma. "Tal vez no fue tan increíble como dijo, parece que ya lo olvidó".

—Es desde el punto de vista de un chico —mencionó Beck, viendo que su novia no pararía de molestarla—. Me hizo la misma pregunta a medio día.

—Y a mi ayer. —Ayudaba Andre.

—¿Y no puedes usar tu imaginación para eso? —preguntó Jade como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo y sí, seguramente lo era, pero no era la razón por la cual preguntaba, sino la excusa.

"Oh, pues sí, ahora entiendo. Ellos deben sentirlo diferente también, por eso no toma en cuenta nuestro beso para su trabajo. Porque le gusto, yo lo sé, tanto como a mi. Seguro ha estado pensando en eso todos estos días. Como yo, que hasta le pregunté a mi hermano por teléfono. Aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, luego tuve que hablar con papá. Él si pudo confirmar lo que sentí esa vez, lo había vivido con mamá; dijo que así era cuando una persona valía la pena y yo estoy segura de que Tori la vale".

La latina observaba como el rostro de su pequeña amiga iba cambiando de fruncir el ceño a subir las cejas y mirar hacia un lado apretando los labios. Sabía que estaba hablando con ella misma, debatiendo algo, ¿pero qué era? Ver a Cat perderse en si misma era, a la vez, fascinante y angustiante.

"_Valer la pena_ es un curioso decir. Es que, bueno, no lo había pensado hasta este momento, aunque la frase es muy clara, '_vale sufrir_', porque una pena es algo que te hace sentir muy mal. Así que vale todo lo malo que puedas pasar, por eso lo usas cuando quieres decir que algo es importante, tiene que serlo si vas a sufrir tanto y los amigos lo son, ¿verdad? Tori es importante, así como Jade y por ella he sufrido muchas veces, por eso sé que lo es".

—¿Cat?

—¿Eh? ¿Disculpa Tori estaba pensando? —respondió dándose cuenta de que sus amigos ya no estaban ahí.

—Lo sé, pero la función está por empezar —le contó dándole una sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos?

Cat asintió mostrando los hoyos de sus mejillas y ambas salieron del lugar apurando el paso hasta alcanzar a sus amigos.

—Beck y yo vamos por las entradas. ¿Ustedes se encargan de la comida? —preguntó Jade colocándose en la fila de la boletería.

—Como siempre —contestó Andre.

—¿De qué tienes ganas hoy? —le preguntó Robbie en la fila del bar—. Yo invito.

—No hace falta. Traje mi dinero —respondió Cat, agitando un billete de veinte dólares frente a él.

—Si, pero me gustaría invitarte, como en una cita.

—No estamos en una cita, Robbie.

—Pero podríamos pretender —dijo haciéndose el simpático, mas ella no tenía intensiones de fingir que estaba en una salida con su compañero. Seguía pensando en las cosas que valían la pena y él era importante como amigo, mas no valía ningún tipo de sufrimiento que pudiera traer el besarlo otra ves. No como lo sería volver a hacerlo con Tori.

—Jade dice que quiere nachos con queso y un té helado extra grande —dijo la latina uniéndose a los chicos junto con Andre.

—Gracias por la información, pero estamos en una conversación privada, ¿pueden dejarnos solos un momento?

Cat abrió los ojos para que Tori le prestara atención y movió su cabeza de lado a lado como suplicando que no se fueran.

—Claro viejo —respondió Andre pero ella lo jaló del brazo y lo retuvo.

—¡No! —grito, causando que gente alrededor los regresará a ver, mientras la pequeña pelirroja la observaba con gracia—. Em... Es que estamos por llegar a la caja y si nos vamos, no podremos pedir todo para llevarlo a la sala y ya saben, Jade nos matará si no llegamos con sus nachos.

—Tori tiene razón, Robbie. El chico de enfrente ya está pagando.

—¡Aj! Está bien —se quejó, apresurándose a pedir una bolsa de palomitas y una bebida mediana.

—Gracias —le susurró la pelirroja poniéndose a su derecha, justo detrás del enojado chico de los rulos—. ¿Quieres compartir las palomitas conmigo?

Tori no lo pensó demasiado, muchas veces lo habían hecho y aunque en esta ocasión se le apetecían unos nachos, no dudo en aceptar la oferta.

—Deme una bolsa gigante de palomitas con mantequilla y dos bebidas medianas. —pidió la pelirroja.

—¿Algo más? —preguntaba el chico detrás del mostrador.

—No olviden lo de Jade. —Les recordaba Andre antes de que cierre la cuenta.

—Cierto, unos nachos con queso y un té helado extra grande.

—Son $18.25.

—Ten —dijo Tori extendiéndole un billete de diez dólares, para cubrir su parte del pedido.

—No, yo invito hoy —respondió risueña y no permitió que su amiga le insista. Tomó la bandeja con las bebidas y los nachos, Tori la bolsa con las palomitas y se dirigieron a la fila de ingreso junto con el resto de chicos.

Robbie trataba sin cesar de colocarse cerca de Cat para poder sentarse juntos, pero Beck y Andre lo detuvieron preguntándole algunas cosas del examen de escenografía que tenían que rendir al día siguiente.

Cuando finalmente entraron en la sala, Cat se apresuró a tomar asiento junto con Tori en los primeros puestos de la fila, las siguieron Beck y Jade, y al otro extremo Andre y Robbie, completamente desplazado.

—Me arruinaron el plan —se quejó el chico, comiendo una mano entera de palomitas.

—Lo siento viejo, no sabía que esto era una cita —se disculpaba Andre.

—No lo era, solo que al hablar con Tori, de las veces que he besado a Cat, recordé cuanto me gusta. Creo que esta vez realmente quiero conquistarla.

—Bueno, pero no ibas a lograrlo en la fila del bar del cine… o sí —dudó el moreno, viendo los ojos de Robbie ir de lado a lado, como si en ese momento se hubiese dado cuenta de que era un estúpido plan—. Necesitas unas clases de sutileza amigo, a una chica le gusta sentirse especial, por eso es que debes planear una cita con anticipación, invitarla a salir de una manera que no pueda decirte que no. No de sopetón.

—Solo tengo experiencia con las chicas de Nortridge y a ellas no les importa ese tipo de cosas —respondió dejando caer sus hombros vencido, pero de un salto se enderezó y, regresando a ver a Andre con emoción, le preguntó—: ¿Me ayudarías?

—¿A conquistar a Cat?

—¡Sí!

—¿Por lo menos sabes si ella te corresponde?

—Nos hemos besado antes y se puso celosa en ese baile al que fui con Gabriela —dijo animado—. Creo que tengo posibilidades.

—Te ayudaré a _intentar_ conseguir una cita, pero si llega a rechazarte hay dos condiciones: uno, no me culparás y dos, la dejas en paz. Yo no soy el tipo de chico que se pone a rogar… Y tú tampoco deberías serlo.

Robbie lo pensó por un minuto y aceptó los términos. —Hecho —dijo estirando su mano y cerrando el trato.

Las luces bajaron de tono hasta apagarse y los trailers empezaron a rodar. No había duda que para Cat, uno de los mejores momentos de ir al cine, era disfrutar de esos cortos de las nuevas películas por venir.

—¡Oh por Dios! El nuevo promocional de _The Scissoring 3: el Origen del Mal_, tenemos que venir a verla Beck. —Se escuchó a una emocionada Jade.

—Seguro los arrastrará a todos ustedes para que la vean con ella —susurró entre risas Cat, acercándose al oído de su amiga.

—Y a ti también —respondió de la misma manera Tori.

—No, yo estaré en Idaho para cuando salga en cartelera. Me salvo por un par de semanas.

Idaho, Tori lo había olvidado por completo. Cat viajaría este mismo sábado para visitar a su familia y pasar con ellos las vacaciones.

Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer cálculos de cuanto tiempo pasaría lejos de Los Ángeles, lejos de sus amigos, lejos... de ella.

"Setenta días. Diez semanas. Dos meses y nueve días", pensaba sin prestar atención al inicio de la película. "Es demasiado tiempo, no la veré en setenta días... son muchos, demasiados para estar lejos de Cat", suspiro finalmente viendo a su izquierda y sin pensarlo demasiado, descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sorprendida la pequeña.

—Si, lo siento —dijo Tori reincorporándose—. Solo estoy un poco cansada por los últimos exámenes de estos días.

—Espera, no te vayas —murmuró quitando su bebida del brazo que estaba en medio de los dos asientos y la colocó en el orificio que tenía a su izquierda. Hizo un poco de fuerza y logró subir ese estorbo hasta que desapareció entre ambos respaldares, creando un asiento doble donde podían estar más cómodas—. Ahora sí, ven —le dijo dando un par de palmadas en su hombro. Tori sonrió y aprovechó para ponerse más cómoda.

Setenta días, serían un suplicio, por lo menos así se sentía en ese momento; un vacío que no podía describir, una angustia de saber que no la tendría cerca para conversar o para salir a pasear al parque o a la playa, no habrían pijamadas durante todo el verano, ni tampoco videos del Funny Nugget Show, no habrían oportunidades para besarla de nuevo o ir por un helado, cocinar pastelillos, ir de karaoke, nada por diez semanas...

"¡Espera! ¿Besarla de nuevo?" Tori abrió los ojos, poniéndose tensa al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. "¡Tori! Cat es tu amiga, ¡basta! Solo fue un beso… un beso diferente, un beso increíble… un monumental beso".

Y fue ahí que recordó las palabras de su amigo «..._tienes que fijarte si tu personaje siente algo más que amistad con la chica… puedes besar a la misma persona varias veces, pero si no te sientes atraído por ella, es simplemente un beso más_».

"_…__algo más que amistad…_ ¿Es eso lo que siento? ¿Me atrae Cat?", pensaba. Realmente no ponía ni un poco de atención en el filme. "Es muy linda, de eso no hay duda, además de atlética. Siempre que lleva falda, como hoy, deja ver sus tonificadas y suaves piernas color caramelo. Bueno, no las he tocado, pero se ven muy tersas, deben serlo… ¡Dios! ¡He pensado en las desnudas piernas de Cat! Acabo de poner como cualidad número uno su físico, no su dulce y tierna personalidad. No, ¡sus piernas! Lo primero que pensé fue en lo linda que es y cuanto me gustan sus piernas… es que son muy lindas, pero… ¡No, basta! ¡Basta!"

—¡Basta!

—Tori, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Cat preocupada, la latina había dicho esa última exclamación en voz alta, llamando la atención de varias personas en la sala.

—Em… sí, perdón. Me quedé dormida y estaba teniendo una pesadilla —dijo enderezándose nuevamente en su asiento—. Saldré un momento al baño para lavarme la cara. —Se levantó y agachándose un poco, para no interrumpir a las personas sentadas detrás suyo, se abrió camino al corredor y salió apresurada.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien? —susurró Beck a Cat que tenía una expresión de duda.

—Creo que sí, salió al baño —respondió acercándose un poco para no hacer ruido en la callada sala—. Voy a ver si necesita algo.

—Okey —respondió el chico volviendo a concentrarse en la trama.

"Respira, respira… inhala, exhala, inhala…", Tori se decía a si misma mientras reposaba sus manos en el lavabo y se miraba al espejo. "Te gusta Cat, te gusta… ¿Te gusta? Sí, si te gusta. ¡Dios! ¿Y ahora qué? Me gusta mi mejor amiga y eso es un problema. No porque sea mi amiga, pero porque es una chica. ¡¿Desde cuándo me gustan las chicas?! ¿Desde cuándo me fijo en sus piernas y lo magnifico que sería tocarlas?"

—¿Todo bien? —Se escucho de repente una dulce voz a su espalda, lo que le provocó un sobresalto.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, vine a ver cómo estabas —dijo Cat preocupada ladeando su cabeza para tratar de encontrar su rostro en el espejo—. ¿Fue tan horrible la pesadilla?

—Hmm —suspiró dándole una profunda mirada a través del reflejo. Era Cat, era linda, era tierna y era la persona que le había robado la cordura durante días y eso... eso no estaba mal. ¿Por qué sería un problema que fuera una chica o si era su amiga? ¿Qué podría estar mal en sentirse atraída por ella?—. En realidad no... No fue una pesadilla, solo... me asusto un poco por un momento.

—¿Y ya estas mejor?

La morena dio la vuelta le sonrió. —Eso creo, aun algo confundida, pero bien... Sí, estoy bien —confirmaba tanto para si misma como a su amiga.

—Nos estamos perdiendo el desenlace, ¿regresamos?

—Creo que tendrás que contarme toda la película.

—Por supuesto. Te costará un helado de fresa —bromeó estirando su mano para regresar juntas a la sala.

—Es un precio justo —dijo Tori aceptándola ya más tranquila, volviendo a la película—. ¿Cat?

—¿Si?

—Te ves muy linda hoy.

_— __— __—_

_Side effects  
I'm deep in side effects  
The words are melting down in time  
Afraid of sorrow in the air_

_The same old song is always on my mind  
The same old song and you_

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **

Bien pues como era de esperarse, cuando se sale de vacaciones uno planea como loco que hacer con su tiempo y luego resulta que cuando uno tiene tiempo libre es cuando más cosas tiene que hacer. El trajín de las fiestas, los preparativos, los compromisos sociales, luego recuperar el sueño y finalmente darte cuenta de que pasaron 20 días e hiciste mucho, pero casi nada de lo que tenías planeado… Sí, es como para darse contra la pared, reorganizar las ideas y decir: No más planes, necesito hacer esto ya; subirlo me va a obligar a darle el tiempo que se merece (porque se lo merece en realidad) y pues por eso acaban de leer el capítulo 2.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Son exactamente 12 días de que publiqué el primero y creo que es un buen ritmo. Tengo dos fics largos que seguir, Café y este, y será una semana para el uno y otra para el otro y, si hay inspiración y más que nada tiempo, algunas para los dos.

La canción del título "Side Effects" es una que pertenece a Zoé qué, como les comenté, será una banda que me llevará por los capítulos de este fic. Si no la han escuchado aún, denle una búsqueda en YouTube, no se arrepentirán.

Con esto me despido, gracias por leer, sobretodo porque veo que vienen de muchos países. Me gustaría saber quién es de donde, así sean guest, es interesante saber algo más de ustedes.

Como ya es costumbre, una ":)" o una ":(" bastará para mi, pero si quieren dejarme una leyenda también es bienvenida.

Suerte siempre y hasta en dos semanas con esta historia. ¡Adior!


	3. Labios rotos

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen.**

* * *

Hay cosas que nunca hablamos con otros, que a veces callamos hasta para con nosotros mismos. Verdades que no podemos aceptar o no queremos reconocer como ciertas, pero una vez que logramos traspasar esa barrera, la única forma de asimilarlas es diciéndolas en voz alta.

Pero claro, había un gran problema y Tori lo sabía; quedaban, nada más, dos días para el viaje de Cat, no tenía el lujo de perder el tiempo con sutiles y demoradas ideas que la ayuden a descubrir los sentimientos de su pelirroja amiga; así que puso en marcha el único plan que pudo conjurar.

«_Los hechos dicen más que las palabras_».

Eso es seguro, a veces hasta perduran mucho más en la memoria; decir un simple «_me gustas_» no conquista. ¡No, no, no!, hay que demostrarlo. El tiempo apremiaba y, aunque le tomaría toda la noche, estaba dispuesta a crear el regalo más creativo, laborioso, pero más que nada, significativo que pudo imaginar y, con él, pedirle que fuera con ella al baile de disfraces el viernes en la noche; su última oportunidad de cementar algo antes de que parta hacia Idaho por dos meses o, por el contrario, de terminar astronómicamente con su amistad si no era correspondida.

Efectivamente, le tomó toda la noche terminarlo; ¿estudiar para el examen de ese día?¡Ja!... Debió hacerlo, pero "_esto_" era más importante, después de todo tenía un promedio de nueve en los trimestres anteriores y qué tan difícil podría ser este examen.

Daban justo las cinco de la mañana, no había dormido nada esa noche, así que tomó un largo y helado baño para estar despierta y salió temprano a la escuela para dejar secretamente el regalo en el casillero de Cat e ir a la biblioteca a intentar dormir un rato… digo, estudiar, eso... estudiar.

No compartían ninguna de las primeras tres horas de clase ese día, así que no pudo ver su primera reacción. Después venía el examen de escenografía e inmediatamente la hora de almuerzo. Claro que, gracias a no dormir o estudiar debidamente, tenía toda la teoría confundida y debía concentrarse como si nada más existiera en el mundo. Por suerte, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiar su atención y saludar a Cat (que estaba sentada una fila atrás) cuando ya le habían puesto la hoja del examen sobre el escritorio y se le olvidó todo, casi hasta de su propio nombre.

"Concentración total, recordar las bases de los ciclos pasados y partir de ahí. ¡Vamos Tori, tú puedes! Pan comido... ¡Pan!... No desayuné... ¡No, basta! Concentración", pensaba la morena mientras veía el papel lleno de preguntas.

Un visto por aquí, otro por allá. Realmente se lamentó no haberle dado un par de horas a la lectura de revisión, habían cosas sumamente confusas en las preguntas múltiples.

«Escoja el tipo de luz que debe usarse en la ambientación de una escena cálida y tenue», "Em... Luz... Tipo de luz... Ajam, bueno pensemos. No hay que usar luz incandescente porque al grabar un video de la obra, saldrá de colores amarillos y naranjas, así que, ¿luz blanca?... Y para dar la ambientación... ¿Filtros? ¡Aj!, ¿por qué debemos seguir estas materias? Yo jamás trabajaré en escenografía; quiero ser cantante, tal vez actriz... no técnica", pensaba mientras se decidía por la respuesta. "Luz blanca con filtros y ya".

Otras respuestas rápidas, usando su tan "infalible" método _Ave María dame puntería_ y finalmente un pequeño ensayo al que dio vueltas sobre el único tema que podía recordar claramente; listo, a entregar el examen, justo cuando sonaba el timbre de cambio de hora.

Para ese entonces todos sus compañeros, que si habían estudiado la noche anterior, estaban ya ubicados en la mesa los merenderos. Tori no quería perderse de ninguna oportunidad de ver la reacción de Cat o algún comentario fuera de lugar de Jade así que se salió casi corriendo para alcanzarlos.

—¿Quieres otras papas fritas? —preguntó Beck a su novia que le contesto con un simple—:

—¿Quieres que sea la quinta rueda de tu auto?

—Ya, solo preguntaba, no es para tanto —respondió levantándose de la mesa para encontrase con Robbie y Andre que se encontraban en la fila del camión de Festus, tratando de concretar el plan para conquistar a Cat o por lo menos, lograr aquella primera cita que el moreno le había ofrecido.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no puedo invitarla a la fiesta en privado.

—Robbie, le has pedido a Cat que salga contigo antes —dijo Andre, aconsejando a su amigo mientras veían a la pelirroja de lejos—, siempre te ha dicho que eres gracioso y te rechaza.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, ahora vas a invitarla al frente de todos y ella se verá obligada a decirte que sí —explicaba convencido arreglándole la camiseta como si fuera su madre.

—Está bien. Lo haremos como tú quieras.

—No, no lo que yo quiera... —aclaró el moreno revisando que la flor que tenía Robbie en la mano, esté en perfectas condiciones, ni un pétalo fuera de lugar—... lo que va a funcionar, es un plan a prueba de fallas.

Una vez que lograron llegar hasta la caja Robbie pidió un delicioso raspado de cereza, Beck un té helado y Andre una soda de naranja, estaba haciendo un calor insoportable.

—No sabía que te gustaba ese sabor, Rob —mencionó Beck dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—No es para mi, es para Cat.

—La va a invitar a salir —le contó Andre acomodándole los lentes.

—¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Eres su asistente de imagen?

—Soy su entrenador.

—Pues, no creo que logres conquistarla con una bebida helada, tal vez si le preparabas algo especial o le comprabas una bolsa de dulces, algo más... personal.

—No, ya lo hice la vez pasada; se los llevó y me dijo que era un "tontín" —interrumpió con vergüenza.

—¿Cómo el enano de Blanca Nieves? —reía el delgado chico.

—Sí, precisamente. Vine con ese suéter verde que mi abuela me tejió y me quedaba enorme.

—Mejor vamos a la mesa —sugirió Andre, sospechando que Robbie ponía el plan en riesgo hasta con un hola—. Recuerda esto bien, no titubees ni la pierdas de vista, seguro, dispuesto y con optimismo, ¿entendido?

Robbie asintió y los tres chicos se encaminaron donde estaban sus amigas; pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con Tori, que parecía querer ocupar el mismo lugar que él. Ambos lucharon con la mirada por el puesto libre, hasta que Andre intervino y jaló a la morena por el brazo.

—Tori, ven conmigo —dijo ayudando a su padawan.

—Pero…

—No lo arruines por favor, ya está lo suficientemente nervioso —susurró a su oído—. Lo estoy ayudando con Cat.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa y hasta de algunos chicos de alrededor.

—Baja la voz… es secreto —le respondió disimulando y la obligó a sentarse justo en frente de sus dos amigos que ahora ella miraba con angustia.

—¿Cat?

—Hola Robbie, ¿cómo te fue en tu examen?

—Bien, ya sabes, recuperé mi lugar como el mejor en la materia, ni siquiera tuve que estudiar.

—A mi también me fue bien…

—Como a todos —interrumpió Jade desganada—. Hasta un niño de cinco años podría aprobar esa materia.

—¿Qué tal te fue a ti, Tori? Te vi un poco nerviosa en clase —preguntaba Cat dándole más atención de la que Robbie quería; necesitaba volver a la conversación, a ellos dos, entregarle la flor, la bebida e invitarla a salir.

—Sí, estaba nerviosa es que no pude estudiar mucho ayer, pero creo que me fue bien —le contaba la latina.

Andre ya había empezado a darle indicaciones con los ojos para que se apure o perdería su oportunidad.

—¿Acaso tenías algo más "importante" que hacer anoche? Tal vez salir con... —insinuó Jade, señalando con los ojos a su amigo de anteojos.

—¡No! —interrumpió sabiendo que crearía un incómodo momento si terminaba esa frase y es lo último que necesitaba, mucho menos frente a Cat— Sí, estaba haciendo algo, pero no salí con nadie.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Vega!, la verdad me sorprendes, a veces pienso que lo único que haces es venir a la escuela, ir a casa, estudiar, dormir y empezar nuevamente la rutina, pero al parecer también te pajeas… ¡bien por ti!

—¡Qué graciosa eres! —respondió con una sonrisa fingida—, para que sepas, yo no necesito hacer esas cosas; estaba preparando un trabajo especial y sí, era más importante que estudiar.

Cat sonrió escuchando esta última afirmación, no tenía que decirlo directamente para hacerse entender, _ella_ era aquello que fue más importante que estudiar, hacer ese regalo que encontró en su casillero.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que Robbie tenía algo que decir… —Se inmiscuía el moreno, tratando de acelerar el proceso.

—Emm, sí… Cat, te compré esto —dijo sin saber como continuar, realmente no se le daba lo sutil en público, por eso odiaba la idea de pedirle una cita frente a todos sus amigos.

—Gracias Robbie, pero no hacía falta, ya tengo una bebida y es bastante grande, no podré con las dos.

—Oh… pues, em… igual te traje esta rosa —continuó mientras Andre se tapaba la cara con una mano para no tener que presenciar el bochornoso evento que sucedía en sus narices—. Es que… quería saber si querías salir conmigo el viernes e ir juntos a la fiesta de disfraces —dijo dando un suspiro de alivio al por fin terminar con el discurso que había preparado.

—No se va a poder —respondió Jade por su amiga.

—¿Disculpa? Le pregunté a Cat.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que NO-SE-VA-A-PODER.

—¿Acaso Cat no va a ir a la fiesta? —preguntó Andre— ¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya con Robbie?

—No tiene nada de malo, pero ya se le adelantaron.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondieron ambos chicos al unísono completamente sorprendidos, Beck por el contrario reía en silencio porque ya sabía que venía, había pasado la mañana completa escuchando a Jade y Cat hablar, no mencionó nada antes porque no quería romper las ilusiones de su amigo, no le correspondía.

—Pues sí, Cat tiene un admirador secreto y _él_, ya ganó esa cita.

Cat ni siquiera se inmutaba, dejó a Jade hablar y hablar en su nombre, porque era la verdad. Alguien la había invitado a salir, alguien que ella esperaba que lo hiciera desde hace más de una semana y que nadie más tenía idea que existía en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es? —preguntó molesto el chico de los lentes gruesos.

—¿Qué parte de admirador _se-cre-to_, no se entiende?

—¿Y cómo va a tomarlo en serio, si no sabe quién es? —protestaba, mofándose con un par de risas. Si eso era todo, él todavía tenía probabilidades de conseguir lo que buscaba—. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Cat? Pasaré a buscarte en el auto de papá —dijo mirándola fijamente y sonriendo con prepotencia. Pobre chico, no sabía que su latina amiga, ya tenía la palabra "ganadora" escrita en la frente.

—Lo siento, Robbie pero… Jade tiene razón —confirmó la pelirroja, regalándole a Tori una leve sonrisa, con la que respondía un "_sí, acepto_"_,_ que únicamente ambas entendían.

—¿Este chico te conoce siquiera? ¿Te dio una flor? ¿Te compró la bebida que te vuelve locamente feliz? ¿Te llevará al baile en un lujoso automóvil? Porque yo no veo nada en tus manos. ¿Al menos te escribió una estúpida carta? ¿Qué hizo para convencerte? —arremetía el chico con preguntas sin parar.

—Hizo algo mucho mejor que todo eso junto —afirmó la gótica.

—¿Qué? ¡Vamos!, ¿qué puede ser mejor que mimar a alguien con las cosas que le gustan?

—¡Esto! —dijo Jade sacando un cassette tape de la cartera de su amiga.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron ambos chicos.

—¿Una cinta vieja? —cuestionó Andre, asombrado de ver ese objeto en la mesa.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que un vestigio, que se usaba hace más de veinte años, le ganase a sus tácticas de conquista? Procuró aconsejar a Robbie con toda la experiencia que tenía, le recomendó lo que más le funcionaba, ser amable, pensar en los gustos de esa persona y regalarle lo que siempre lograba sacarles un suspiro, una linda y perfecta flor.

Para su mala suerte, parece que todas las chicas con las el que salía, estaban desesperadas, no tenían más de dos centímetros de frente como para contentarse con tan poco y aceptar una cita con él, o, tal vez, el hecho de que era un simpático chico, presentable y con talento, no le caía nada mal y era lo que ellas admiraban tanto en él; lo cual simplemente no funcionaba con Robbie; ser ventrílocuo definitivamente no era uno de los atributos con los que las chicas soñaban.

—No es sólo una cinta vieja —aclaró Jade tomándola en sus manos y abriendo la caja plástica—. Esto… es una obra de arte.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo el frustrado pretendiente sin entender—. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Ni siquiera lo puede oír.

—Primero, claro que puede escucharlo, Pucket tiene un equipo de sonido con casetera. Segundo, el simple hecho de que no puedes grabar un cassette sin escuchar cada una de las canciones, ya es un gran mérito. No hizo una simple lista en el reproductor y metió un CD en la computadora para quemarlo, no —enfatizaba emocionada, tanto que hasta su propio novio se asombró y empezó a pensar que tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal con sus regalos—. Escogió cada una de estas canciones, las ordenó, logrando un buen ritmo, y lo hizo mucho antes de que se pusiera a grabarlas, una por una —continuaba explicando, mientras Tori trataba de no sonreír con la forma en que su regalo había impactado a una de las personas que más la detesta en el mundo—. Este tape dura sesenta minutos, ¿sabes lo que significa? Que para terminarlo pasó por lo menos dos horas, solo grabándolo. Además… miren el arte de la portada. —Mostraba a todos abriendo con cuidado el libretín—. Está llena de cosas que a Cat le gustan, dulces, gatos, más dulces, jirafas, personajes de su cuento favorito y las letras de cada una de las dieciséis canciones que eligió, señalando además, con un color diferente las frases que le recuerdan a Cat.

La pequeña pelirroja empezaba a sonrojarse, porque había pasado gran parte de las horas de clase de la mañana leyendo, una por una, las letras, sobretodo aquella que sonó de fondo durante su primer beso, la que la hizo descubrir la identidad de "su admirador".

—¿Esto? Esto le costó a esa persona hoooras de sueño y una dedicación que jamás podrás igualar con una flor y un raspado de sabores. —Terminaba, guardando con sutileza el regalo y devolviéndolo a su dueña—. Y sí, para que sepas, vino junto con una carta que la invitaba a encontrarse con _él_ en el baile y descubrir su identidad allí… ¡Y Cat la va a aceptar! —decía completamente convencida, ni siquiera regresaba a ver a su amiga para confirmarlo, estaba decidido—. Así que no se puede Robbie. Aprende de su admirador, esto es ser digno de salir con una chica como Cat; haz una nota mental.

El chico se sentía tan avergonzado y humillado que tomó la bebida helada y la arrojó, junto con la flor, al basurero, caminando rápidamente fuera de los merenderos.

—No hacía falta que seas tan cruel, Jade.

—Beck, bebé… alguien tiene que hacerlo bajar al planeta tierra. ¿Cuántas veces le ha dicho Cat que no saldrá con él?

—De todas formas, no necesitabas herirlo de esa manera.

—Solo le falta un poco de experiencia en invitar a una chica a salir —justificaba Andre.

—Pues le falta mucho, porque Cat no es una chica de Northridge —le respondió Jade.

—¡Heeey! Esas tácticas a mi me funcionan muy bien.

—Discúlpame, pero las chicas con las que sales tampoco están al nivel de Cat; de lo contrario no tendrías una cita cada semana, tendrías una novia…

—Bueno, bueno, basta —interrumpió Beck, tratando de calma el ambiente, no hacía falta que todos se enemisten esa tarde—. Mejor dinos, Cat, ¿cómo sabrás quién es esta persona?

—En la carta dice que se acercará a mi y me recitará una frase, así sabré quién es.

—¿Y cuál es la frase? —preguntó el más moreno de sus amigos.

—No lo sé.

Genial, una vez más estaban todos observando a Cat como si no fuese la chica más inteligente en la mesa, todos menos Tori.

—No lo sabes… —dijo Beck.

—¿Es en serio? —se cuestionaba Andre—. Pero así cualquier persona podría venir y pretender que es este chico.

—Seguramente es una de las frases señaladas en las canciones —concluyó Jade, después de pensarlo un par de minutos—. De lo contrario para que se molestaría en esos detalles.

—Hmm, tienes razón, eso tiene sentido —acordaba el moreno—, ¿y de que vas a ir disfrazada?

"¡Gra-cias, a-mi-go!", pensaba Tori, que hasta el día anterior había pasado tan distraída que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en preguntarle.

—Seré un gato…

—Un "sexy" gato. —Interrumpió la gótica—. Tienes que causar un gran impacto —dijo casi como si la que estuviera en plan conquista de _este chico_, fuera ella—. Mañana, saliendo de aquí, vamos directo a mi casa para ayudarte con todo.

"Un sexy gato, ¿hmm? Eso solo me deja una opción", pensaba Tori mientras todos caminaban a su última clase del día, ya había sonado la campana y después de esta hora con Sikowitz, podría correr a buscar el disfraz perfecto.

"Tengo una idea… una sola. Espero que sea lo suficientemente buena".

—Señorita Vega.

—Maestro Eisenberg —respondió antes de entrar al aula de clases.

—Por favor, acompáñeme.

—Pero… ahora debo ir a la clase de actuación.

—No se preocupe, ya le pedí permiso a su maestro —dijo el hombre muy serio.

—Está bien —respondió la latina siguiéndolo por el pasillo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Pase al aula, por favor.

La situación empezaba a incomodarla, más que nada porque ese maestro es el que les dictaba la clase de escenografía y si precisaba una reunión privada, solo quería decir que le había ido muy mal en el examen de la mañana.

Tori tomo asiento y espero paciente a que el maestro ordene algunos papeles y saque el historial de notas para que le diga el motivo de por que la había sacado de clases.

Unos minutos después de les unió Lane, el consejero escolar.

—Ahora que el señor Alexander ha llegado, podemos empezar con la charla.

—Tori, no sé si el maestro Eisenberg te informó sobre tu calificación final.

—No, aún no —dijo presintiendo lo peor.

—Señorita Vega, siempre ha sido una estudiante ejemplar, sin embargo en el examen de la mañana ha sacado la peor nota que uno de mis estudiantes ha tenido en la historia de mi carrera como profesor.

—Debe haber un error, no me fue tan mal —se defendía, no quería reprobar la materia—. El ensayo estuvo muy bien armado, estoy segura.

—Sí, el ensayo es perfecto, pero cubre apenas la décima parte de la nota y con las diez preguntas que logró contestar correctamente, de las noventa que se tomaron, tiene otro décimo de la nota, lo que en total da un 2 sobre 10 y promediando el resto de calificaciones llega a un 6.6 y la clase de aprueba con un 7.

—No puede ser, no es ni medio punto —se lamentó y rápidamente preguntó—: ¿Hay algo que hacer para recuperar la nota? O debo ir a la escuela de verano.

—Ese es el problema que nos aqueja y por el cual queríamos hablar contigo —dijo Lane entregándole un volante de una obre de teatro—. Dado que eres la única estudiante que reprobó la materia, no se abrirá curso de verano; pero como tú sabes, requieres esta nota para poder inscribirte en varias de las clases de último año, sin ellas no podrás graduarte.

—¡¿Quiere decir que reprobaré un año completo?! ¡¿Por un examen?! —De repente sentía como todo se hacía pesado. Sus papás la matarían, sus planes para la universidad y en general su vida, se complicaban, no podía ser posible, era una nota una simple nota; por supuesto, la única del trimestre y que se promediaba con dos notas más, y aunque las otras sean excelentes, un 2... lo arruinaba todo.

—No reprobaras el año, no necesariamente —dijo Lane— Esa publicidad que acabo de darte es de una obra que el maestro Eisenberg está montando con el grupo de teatro del Centro Juvenil. He acordado con él que te suba el punto que te falta bajo la condición de que ayudes como asistente de escenografía en la producción de la obra.

—¿Y con eso ya no tendría problemas, verdad?

—Sí, señorita Vega, con eso pasa el año y saldamos cuentas —confirmó el profesor—, si está de acuerdo, hacemos el cambio de nota inmediatamente, pero déjeme recordarle que esta es una obra importante y no puede fallar en sus obligaciones.

—Entiendo, no hay problema, lo haré —respondió Tori agradeciendo al consejero y a su maestro.

El compromiso que hacía era de apenas tres semanas hasta el estreno de la obra y las dos fechas en las que se presentaría al público. Después estaría libre y con la nota necesaria.

Ya más tranquila con acuerdo, pudo volver a concentrarse en lo único le interesaba al momento y eso era encontrar el disfraz para la fiesta de fin de año.

Recorrió varias tiendas pero no lograba hallar lo que se había imaginado; quería que, sobretodo Cat, no pudiese apartarle la vista. Finalmente llegó a casa y dándose por vencida se lanzó al sofá rojo de la sala de estar. Por suerte su molesta hermana estaba en la cocina preparando una nueva mascarilla de pepinillo y aguacate para hidratar su cabello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sentándose a la par de Tori.

—Tratando de pensar como hacer un disfraz de ratón para mañana —respondió dejando a su Trina preocupada.

—¿No me digas que tienes un raro fetiche con la gente disfrazada de animal? —La miró complemente extrañada alejándose unos centímetros.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy buscando un disfraz para la fiesta de mañana.

—¿Ratón? ¿No puedes ir de enfermera, o maestra sexy o algo que te consiga un novio?

—No necesito un novio Trina y quiero ir de ratón.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo compras y ya?

—Busqué en más de quince tiendas, no hay, no existe el ratón sexy.

—Antes que nada… ew, estás mal de la cabeza —respondió continuando con la mezcla de la mascarilla—. ¿Por qué no lo buscas en internet?

La latina no podía creer que esa gran idea no se le ocurriera antes, mucho menos que se le ocurriera a su hermana antes que a ella.

Por suerte Trina estaba de buen humor y le ofreció ir a recogerlo si lograba conseguirlo antes de las ocho de la noche y como por arte de magia, ahí estaba, en la segunda página que visitó.

Era un traje corto, gris claro, de tela como terciopelo, que tenía una parte de color blanco en forma de V que iba desde el filo del escote hasta su ombligo, asemejando un corazón; venía junto con un par de orejas en una diadema y una pequeña cola cosida alrededor… era perfecto.

Todo estaba listo ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta la tarde del viernes, arreglarse para impresionar y preparar un plan para hablar con Cat a solas.

—Así que, ¿aprobaste haciendo un trato? —preguntó su moreno amigo, saliendo de la última hora de clases ese viernes, listos para revisar sus notas finales e irse a casa.

—Sí, tuve qué, de lo contrario perdía un año completo o tendría que cambiarme de escuela.

—Bueno, no es por mucho tiempo, por lo menos.

—Sí, eso sí.

—¡Qué no! —Escucharon gritar a la gótica desde el otro extremo del corredor y regresaron a ver como venía dos pasos en frente de Cat caminando apresuradamente en su dirección.

—Pero Jade, yo quería ir de un gato rosado.

—¡No!

—Pero…

—Pero con ese disfraz parecerás un peluche no un gato y tu admirador saldrá corriendo de la fiesta.

—No lo hará —respondió Cat, que no quería acceder al cambio de atuendo.

—Igual irás de gato. —Insistió su amiga—. Solo que será negro, sexy y totalmente adorable.

—¿Y ahora que pasa? —preguntó Andre a las dos chicas cuando se encontraron con ellos.

—Nada —dijo Jade mirando con advertencia a su pequeña amiga, no quería discutirlo más, se hizo espacio entre algunos estudiantes y se acercó a la cartelera para buscar sus calificaciones.

—Yo creo que te verás linda en cualquier color, serás un hermoso gato —susurró Tori al oído de Cat, agachándose un poco mientras sus dos compañeros se distraían buscando sus nombres en la lista.

Cat sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando salir una risita.

—¿De qué irás tú?

—Es una sorpresa, tendrás que esperar a la noche.

—Seguro te verás muy linda también.

—Eso espero, hay alguien que necesito impresionar.

—No, necesitas un disfraz para hacerlo, podrías ir sin él y seguro te iría muy bien —dijo Cat, guiñándole el ojo, acercándose a sus amigos. Tori no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, pero pronto fueron reemplazados por una cara de felicidad única.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? Tienes cara de boba y la nota más baja… —preguntó Jade al verla tan contenta.

—Tal vez en la escuela —contestó Tori, parada en el mismo lugar, sin siquiera preocuparse por el resto de calificaciones.

—¡Cat! —grito la gótica rodando los ojos—. Vámonos, Tori ya se puso rara.

Horas después Andre estaba listo, pero aún faltaba una hora para el encuentro con sus amigos, así que decidió llamar a su amiga para preguntarle si quería que la pase a recoger.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco, iba a pedir un taxi porque Trina decidió salir y me dejó colgada —contestó la latina, terminando de colocarse un modesto labial color rojo, muy bajo.

—Paso por ti en veinte minutos entonces.

Y como si fuese un cronómetro dio un par de pitos al claxon exactamente en el tiempo ofrecido.

—Vaya, estás… luces increíble Tori —dijo su amigo al verla entrar al auto.

—Gracias —dijo amablemente mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad—, tú también zombie de los ochentas, esa chaqueta te queda genial.

—Bueno, ahora vamos por Robbie.

—¿Qué no iba a ir en el lujoso auto de su papá?

—Solo si lograba conseguir una cita, así que me llamó para que lo recoja.

—Te sientes culpable, ¿hmm?

—Un poco —respondió el moreno—, todavía no entiendo por qué Cat elegiría a este tipo que ni conoce. Robbie es una buen chico y se nota que le tiene mucho cariño.

—Pues…

—¿Sabes? Espero que la cita de Cat de hoy vaya muy mal, pésimo, que sea un horrible chico y que la trate de la patada.

—¡Andre!

—Lo siento, pero esta situación me molesta mucho —respondió frunciendo el ceño—, sobretodo por lo que Jade dijo acerca de que no tengo novia porque mis tácticas de conquista son malas. Yo que culpa tengo que Robbie no sepa seguir instrucciones, además… ¡yo he tenido muchas chicas! ¡Muchas!

—Eso no es excusa para que le desees el mal a Cat —respondió igual de molesta. No le había hecho ninguna gracia lo que había escuchado—. Jade dice muchas estupideces, ya la conoces, por qué la escuchas.

—Olvídalo…

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que su otro amigo salga de su casa y suba al auto. Tori dudaba si debía o no confesarle que ella era el "admirador secreto", quería pero, lo escuchó hablar de una forma tan despectiva que prefirió no hacerlo en ese momento.

—Hola chicos —saludó, sin que ninguno de sus amigos le respondiera.

—¡Uy, que genio!

—¡Cállate Rex! —protestaron ambos y continuaron el viaje sin omitir ningún sonido.

Al llegar, ya media clase estaba adentro bailando y disfrutando la noche. Era una casa de uno de sus compañeros, un lugar muy grande, con un patio inmenso. Los árboles estaban adornados con lámparas de papel al igual que los balcones de las habitaciones del segundo piso y vasos rojos y azules (que indicaban bebidas alcohólicas y sin alcohol), yacían ubicadas por todo el lugar.

Pronto divisaron a Beck, quien bailaba solo afuera del baño al que Cat y Jade habían entrado para ajustar la cola en el vestido de la pelirroja.

—Wow, Tori…

—Gracias —dijo sin dejarlo terminar, no quería que Jade lo escuchara decirle algo agradable y que luego esté como piedra en zapato, molestándola toda la noche.

—¿Han visto a Cat? —preguntó Robbie girando su cabeza por todo el lugar si lograr divisarla.

—Está por salir —respondió Beck señalando la puerta— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un profesor chiflado?

—Detective, gracias… Quiero descubrir quién es el idiota que me robó a Cat.

Tori cerró los ojos por un segundo y tragó en seco, las cosas se estaban complicando; dos de sus amigos echaban humo por los oídos solo con mencionar al "admirador"; tanto que empezó a preocuparle que pasaría si se enteraban que ella era "la idiota" que le robó a su pretendida. Y para que hablar de Jade; era un hecho que el momento que supiera la verdad, se convertiría en su némesis, sería su eterna acosadora (mucho más que de costumbre). Por lo menos Beck parecía estar en el punto medio, no daba señales de que le moleste o de que explotaría al saber su identidad.

—¡Vega! —dijo Jade al verla, con un tono seductor—… ¿Hamster?

—Ratón —respondió la morena, rodando los ojos.

—Mira Cat, ya tienes con quién jugar —dijo la gótica como burla, sin darse cuenta que, para ellas, esas palabras tenían otro significado.

—Te ves muy bien, Tori. Realmente linda.

—Tú también, Cat.

Ambas intercambiaron unas sonrisas que pasaron desapercibidas por sus amigos, después de todo, ellos estaban atentos a "un chico", no a un inofensivo ratón.

—¡Vámonos a bailar! —dijo Jade, tomando de la mano a su novio y jalándolo para la sala—Ya estamos todos, que esperan.

Minutos después estaban todos en un círculo disfrutando juntos. Robbie se encargó de traer las bebidas, dejando a Rex sentado en un sillón; un poco de ponche, soda y un par de shots de vodka con gelatina.

—¿Por qué no dejas de vigilar a Cat? —preguntó Jade haciendo a un lado al enojado chico de anteojos.

—Porque quiero descubrir al idiota y matarlo, ¿te importa?

—Rex tiene más agallas que tú, que le podrías hacer.

—¡Ja! Ya veremos, primero necesito saber quién es y no le quitaré la vista de encima a Cat hasta que aparezca.

—¿Por eso viniste disfrazado de bibliotecario?

—¡Detective!

—Yo podría ser mejor detective que tú disfrazada así, de Marilyn Monroe.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¿Me estás retando? —contestó divertida, por su puesto que ganaría dicha apuesta, así Cat se siguiera negando a contarle algún detalle del "famoso chico"—. No sabes en lo que acabas de meterte.

Siguieron discutiendo los términos de su desafío, al cual también se les sumó Andre como referí. Por lo menos esa noche, pasarían entretenidos con aquella tarea.

Lo malo de todo, era que ahora habían tres pares de ojos sobre la pelirroja y cada vez menos posibilidades de que Tori se le acerque con intensiones de llevarla a un lugar remoto donde pudieran estar a solas.

—Vega, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Cat —amenazó la gótica al verla con intensiones de ir a buscarla.

—Está sola en ese sillón hace más de media hora porque ustedes no se cansan de buscarle cinco patas al gato y la dejan en paz.

—¡Necesitamos saber quién es! —protesta Robbie.

—¡No! No necesitan saber nada, no es asunto suyo —dijo muy molesta, ya estaba harta de no poder disfrutar la última noche que podía pasar junto a su amiga por la estúpida obsesión que tenían los tres.

—¿A dónde vas? —reclamó Jade, tomándola de la muñeca, la cual sacudió inmediatamente.

—Al baño, ¿está prohibido?

—Tan solo no te acerques a Cat.

La latina rodó los ojos y desapareció por el pasillo hasta el fondo de la casa.

—Déjala Jade, tiene razón… —decía Beck cuando se vio interrumpido por Robbie.

—¡Ese! ¡Ese es!

—¿Gilbert?

—Nop, no fue —dijo Andre, al al supuesto joven irse tan pronto como llegó, al parecer Cat tampoco quería que nadie se le acerque, nadie que no sea Tori.

—¿Por qué no dejan este juego ridículo? —sugirió Beck— Ni Cat está disfrutando, ni nosotros.

—Bebé, ¿por qué mejor no haces algo productivo y…? —Comenzó a decir Jade pero se vio interrumpida por un choque entre dos chicos que estaban un tanto tomados y decidieron iniciar una pelea del accidente.

Un grito vino tras otro, luego un empujón, por lo menos veinte chicos rodeándolos pidiendo que se caigan a golpes y empezó el caos, lo que permitió a Cat huir de la vista de todos y seguir a Tori.

Por supuesto la latina no había ido al baño, solo quería salir de esa sala de baile donde se había cansado de esperar un momento perfecto que nunca llegaría y subió al tercer piso de la casa para tomar un poco de aire en la terraza.

—¿Harta de la fiesta? —preguntó la pelirroja desde la puerta.

—¡Hey, lograste escapar! —dio la vuelta al escuchar esa particular voz.

—Sí, Flint y Tom empezaron una pelea y los chicos se distrajeron —dijo dando un salto y sentándose al filo del ancho borde de piedra, quedando a su lado izquierdo.

—Siento mucho haber provocado todo esto. Si tan solo no hubiese jugado a hacerme la interesante y hubiera firmado mi nombre en lugar de _admirador secreto_, todo…

—Todo, ¿qué?

—Nadie estaría buscándome para matarme y podrías disfrutar tu última noche aquí. —se despegó del barandal y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar justo en frente de la pelirroja.

—Igual hubieran protestado por algo, no hagas caso —dijo estirando sus manos para que Tori le entregara las suyas—. Me encantó el regalo... y a Jade también. —La pequeña acariciaba el dorso de sus dedos, finalmente entrelazándolos, sintiendo como Tori se tensaba un poco por la acción—. Aunque a mi más…

—Lo noté —contestó, con un suspiro—. Me gustó hacerlo. Algo especial para que lo escuches en Idaho.

—Amé todas las canciones, sobretodo… _Labios rotos_, nunca la había escuchado antes.

—¿No? Es una de mis favoritas.

—Entiendo el por qué; está genial, igual que tu disfraz —dijo jalándola un poco hacia ella—. Así que… ¿ratón?

—¿Te gustó?

—Mucho, ¿y el mío?… Iba a ser un gato rosado, pero…

—Te vez hermosa, aunque siempre eres un sexy gato para mi—dijo, marcando las mejillas de la pelirroja de un tono rosado.

—Y, ¿te gusta mucho el queso? —preguntó Cat, sacando una risa de Tori que no logró entenderla por completo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, por lo de ratón.

—¡Ah, no!… Es que… a los gatos les gusta los ratones… por eso elegí este atuendo… Porque tú eres un gato… y… yo quería saber si tal vez… —titubeaba Tori al responder, un poco avergonzada por la explicación, pero Cat la encontró adorable y soltó sus manos para quitarle la diadema de orejas.

—Espera —dijo sacándose las suyas e intercambiándolas por las de ratón—¡Ahora sí! —Le hizo una seña a Tori para que incline un poco y colocó las de gato en su cabeza, finalmente preguntando—: ¿Qué tal me veo ahora?

—Te ves igual de hermosa —respondió Tori divirtiéndose con lo que Cat acababa de hacer.

—Y… a este gato… —mencionó Cat, acariciando suavemente la mejilla izquierda de la latina— ¿le gusta este ratón?

—… Mucho —susurró colocando sus manos a los costados de su amiga y acercándose lentamente hasta descansar sus frentes juntas.

—No vas a comerme, ¿verdad? —dijo Cat en una voz muy baja.

—Hoy no —rió frotando sus narices y acercándose a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso.

Finalmente, después de días de preguntarse si lo que había sentido esa primera vez se repetiría, volvía a juntar sus labios a los dulces y tibios de Cat, probándolos apenas, antes de regresar por otro más profundo. "Saben a cereza", pensó, volviendo a atraparlos esta vez incluyendo su juguetona lengua que buscaba encontrarse con la suave de su amiga.

Todo estaba ahí, presente; el cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, en su rostro, en su nariz, el acelerado palpitar en su pecho, una repentina oleada de calor que se acumuló en su estómago y esas ansias infinitas de continuar, tocándola, sintiéndola, apretándola a su cuerpo, probando su suave sabor.

Sus manos habían recorrido desde su cintura girando por su espalda y terminando tras su nuca, la cual acaricio, atrayéndola más, quedando sin aliento, cuando de repente escucharon un golpe ligero en el vidrio de la puerta de la terraza y se separaron con un poco de vergüenza, inmediatamente buscando su origen.

—¡Beck! —dijo Tori sorprendida, su amigo las había visto besarse, descubriendo su identidad... Estaba frita, en problemas, no quería ni pensar en que pasaría el momento que los otros tres se enteren.

—Tranquilas, todo esta bien... —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa—, me tropecé y si no pongo la mano en el vidrio me golpeo la cabeza contra él.

Ambas lo observaron con anticipación, ¿qué haría?, ¿las expondría a la furia de sus otros tres amigo o…?

—¿Así que eres tú? ¿Su admiradora? —preguntó con gracia acercándose a poco a ambas—. No diré nada, no se preocupen.. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas... ratón… —Sonrió con amplitud, ganándose la misma respuesta de ambas chicas.

—Voy a distraer a los dementes de abajo unos minutos más, pero cuando bajen, háganlo por separado para evitar problemas —dijo dándoles un beso corto a cada una en la mejilla—, se ven muy bien juntas.

—Gracias Beck —respondió Tori viendo como se marchaba su amigo y acercándose nuevamente a su gato.

—Por suerte fue él y no Jade.

—Lo sé —rieron entrelazando nuevamente sus dedos—, Cat, te voy a extrañar... mucho.

—Y yo a ti.

—Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de pedirte salir en una cita —dijo cabizbaja la latina, que no quería cortar ese momento, ni permitir que su amiga viaje al siguiente día.

—Todavía puedes hacerlo.

—¿Una cita para vernos en dos meses?

—¡Qué tal… nuestra primera cita a distancia!

—¿A 1445 kilómetros la una de la otra? —preguntó confundida la morena entrecerrando los ojos.

—Podríamos, ver una película por video conferencia o compartir una cena, o…

—No podría darte un beso al final de la noche —dijo Tori triste, interrumpiéndola—. Ni tomarte de la mano o abrazarte…

—Pero podríamos vernos, conversar, escribirnos y tal vez hasta podrías viajar a visitarme —insistió Cat y la acercó suavemente para abrazarla, aun manteniendo sus manos juntas y situándola entre sus piernas—. Y entonces podré regalarte todos los besos que te debería hasta entonces, te tomaría de las manos para salir a pasear y te abrazaría al dormir —le decía a una Tori cada vez más avergonzada que tenía una amplia sonrisa y un color rojizo en sus mejillas, por las caricias que sentía en su espalda.

—Eso me encantaría.

—Entonces… ¿quieres salir el verano conmigo? —preguntó el pelirrojo gato recibiendo un asentimiento entusiasmado, al cual contestó con otro beso que de igual manera se sintió increíble; eran ellas las que se provocaban esas sensaciones con cada toque, cada caricia haciendo especial cada beso… se sentía fantástico.

Tal como lo sugirió Beck, se separaron unos minutos y bajaron a destiempo para evitar sospechas. Cuando los tres intensos chicos, la vieron bajar por las escaleras se dieron cuenta que habían perdido su oportunidad de descubrir a ese chico y empezaron una nueva discusión sobre quién había tenido la culpa de perder a Cat de vista.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó Jade impaciente, con sus dos amigos a la espalda esperando la respuesta.

—No lo sé, no le vi el rostro. Llevaba una máscara muy bonita y grande, como esas de mimo, si saben a cuales me refiero, ¿verdad? Bueno quién no lo haría, todos saben como son los mimos…

—¡Cat! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo esa hila de ideas que ellos creían era uno más de sus típicos despistes, sin embargo fue perfectamente planeado para confundirlos.

—¿Aún no sabes quién es? —preguntó Andre indignado.

—No.

—¿Y por qué tienes esa enorme sonrisa? —preguntó Robbie—. ¿Qué…? Acaso…

—¡No me digas que planearon otra cita! —Se inmiscuyó Jade.

—Vamos a escribirnos durante el verano, ya veremos cuando regrese —respondió su amiga encaminándose a la pista de baile—. ¿Van a pasar ahí parados el resto de la noche o van a festejar conmigo mi último día en Los Ángeles? Quiero tomarme fotos con todos, ¿vienen?

La gótica rodó los ojos y alzando los hombros la siguió como el resto de sus amigos.

—Perdiste Robbie.

—¡Hey, Tú tampoco ganaste, Jade!

—Eso ya lo veremos, tenemos el resto del verano, risitos. Prepárate, porque yo nunca pierdo una apuesta.

— — —

_Regálame tu corazón  
Déjame entrar a ese lugar  
Donde nacen las flores donde nace el amor  
Entrégame tus labios rotos  
Los quiero besar los quiero curar  
Los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor_

_Es raro el amor  
Que se te aparece cuando menos piensas  
Es raro el amor_

_No importa la distancia, el tiempo ni la edad_

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Gracias por leer este capítulo :D La canción que le da nombre es "Labios rotos" de Zoe. Si tienen chance por ahí pueden buscarla en YouTube o leer su letra.

La verdad estoy muy emocionada, porque tengo varias ideas para cuando estén separadas, y espero divertirme mucho escribiendo así como ustedes leyendo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale una ":)" o prefieren dejarme una ":("?

Ya saben, la cajita de reviews aguanta todo.

Hoy es mi cumple así que… ojalá y me arme de valor para publicar otra cosita más tarde. Feliz día de mi cumpleaños para todos, gócenla como yo lo haré y que tengan un buen fin de semana.

¡Suerte y adior!


	4. Infinito

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen.**

* * *

—¿Y ahora dónde está? —preguntaba Andre, un poco cansado de esperar en la puerta de salida del museo.

—Creo que regresó a la momia inca, la princesa sacrificada —respondió Robbie tratando de divisarla en la multitud.

—¿Juanita? —preguntó la latina dirigiéndose a uno de sus amigos en particular.

—¡No lo sé Tori! No puse atención, estaba distraído viendo como la loca de mi novia respiraba profundamente cerca de esos restos momificados —contestó Beck, molesto y afectado, ya habían pasado más de una hora en ese lugar y Jade había recorrido la exhibición más de cuatro veces—. Lo siento, exploté —se disculpó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer—. ¡No le digan que le dije loca, me mata, me mata!

—Tranquilo hermano, todos pensamos que está loca y nadie aquí quiere morir.

—¿Terminaste de ofrecer tu cuerpo para la posesión de almas? —le preguntó Tori viéndola acercarse al grupo con una sonrisa de satisfacción tan grande, como si hubiese terminado de olfatear un campo lleno de aromáticas flores.

—No sabes cuán satisfactorio fue esto —dijo alzando las cejas a la morena de una manera perturbadora—, me siento completamente viva, hmmm —suspiró—… como nueva.

Todos la quedaron viendo con una cara de querer salir huyendo de ahí lo más pronto posible y dejar un camino de humo como en las caricaturas, pero no tuvieron tiempo.

—Mejor vamos a comer —dijo Beck tomándola de la mano para salir del museo de una buena vez y dirigirse al malecón; habían acordado almorzar en uno de los restaurantes de mariscos del muelle.

—¿Ya podemos ordenar? —preguntó Andre, que tenía la mano en la pena de lo agotado que estaba por el calor.

—Robbie ya debe estar por llegar, no iba tan atrás de nosotros —dijo Tori virando hacia la gótica—. Jade, ¿por qué mejor no me entregas las cosas que Cat te mandó para mi? Digo, hasta que llegue Robbie… ¿Jade?

—Cat no te mandó nada —respondió entre dientes.

—Sí lo hizo, me envió un mensaje en la mañana diciendo que te pida lo que te encargó, así qué —dijo la latina estirando la mano en dirección a la gótica, la cual acercó su cara y sopló sobre su palma.

—Ahí tienes, una de las momias, ahora deja de molestar.

—¡Ew, Jade! —Se limpiaba la mano en el la camiseta de su moreno amigo, que en este punto estaba casi desmayado por la falta de alimento—. Vamos, no empieces. Solo dame lo que Cat te encargó.

—¡Aj! Está bien, ten —dijo recogiendo con rabia una bolsa de papel del piso y dejándola sobre la mesa.

Tori la abrió inmediatamente, marcando una sonrisa al ver su contenido.

—¿Te dejó su jirafa? —preguntó Andre husmeando un poco.

—¡Mr. Purple! —aclaró, sacándola para enseñársela a todos.

—Ahora, pon atención —dijo Jade muy seria—, debes colocarte esas absurdas orejas de gato de su disfraz, de lo contrario la Jira-Barney no se dejará alimentar. —A lo cuál Tori le regresó una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo:

—¡Mr. Purple!

—¡Shh! Que no me dejaste terminar —interrumpió—. El menú consiste en un desayuno, almuerzo y cena de pedazos ahumados de arcoíris y para beber, agua de lluvia de estrellas, mucha suerte.

—¿Ya? ¿Terminaste de burlarte?

—No, en realidad no, pero esto si es verdad, _no es un regalo_ así que más vale que lo cuides hasta que Cat regrese.

—No te preocupes, lo conservaré en perfectas condiciones.

—Si, si, si, no sé por qué te lo encargó a ti.

—Tal vez porque no quería que termine como uno de los juguetes de Sid en Toy Story 2…

—¡Cállense! Ya podemos ordenar —dijo Andre emocionado—. Ahí está Robbie, medio muerto pero ahí viene.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —preguntó Beck al sudado chico.

—¡Sucede, que es verano… en Los Ángeles… estamos a más de 40 grados… y además de pedalear por 10 kilómetros…, tuve que lidiar con el guardia en el estacionamiento… porque mi vehículo no entra en la categoría normal de _auto_ o _bicicleta_! —contaba entrecortado y completamente enojado.

—Pudiste haber pedido un aventón o tomar el bus, te ves asqueroso y terrible —dijo Jade haciéndose a un lado.

—¿Y Rex? —preguntó Tori. Robbie se enderezó inmediatamente y se levantó de un salto, salpicando sudor alrededor, diciendo que lo había olvidado en la guantera del "coche", pero cuando se disponía a ir por él, Andre lo detuvo y le dijo que haga la orden de lo que iba a comer antes de salir corriendo.

—Cuatro vasos de agua helada con hielos y una ensalada simple de tomate y lechugas.

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¿Te esperamos por más de 20 minutos para que ordenes agua y lechuga? —Negaba Andre indignado.

—¡Sí! Lo lamento, no tengo un auto 4x4 y no pienso comer más que eso, estoy a dieta para conquistar a Cat.

El escuálido chico de lentes recibió una fusiladora mirada de su moreno amigo, pero antes de que algo más sucediera, Beck le recomendó que se apresurara a recuperar a su muñeco, antes de que desaparezca o se derritiera bajo el sol. El día ya había sido lo suficientemente pesado como para que empiece una riña entre amigos.

Después de ordenar y mientras esperaban que Rex trajera a gritos a Robbie, Tori recibió un mensaje, unos segundos más tarde Jade recibía otro.

—Cat acaba de llegar a Boise, dice que está por salir del aeropuerto para ir a casa y que manda saludos a todos… menos a Tori —aclaró con una sonrisa de maldad.

En ese momento Cat le envió otro mensaje a la latina diciendo que si de casualidad Jade no le dio el saludo que acaba de mandar, podía estar segura de que era la única en del grupo a la que en realidad quería decir un "hola".

—¿Que te pasa Vega? Otra vez estás con cara de idiota.

—Acabo de leer… una buena noticia, nada más.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Andre.

—Em —"Diablos Tori tienes que empezar a practicar la mentira rápida"—… pues, que el lunes hay descuentos en una tienda de…

—No podrás ir —interrumpió Robbie sentándose nuevamente con todos y dejando a Rex sobre sus piernas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que no podrás ir —repitió normalizando su respiración—, tienes que trabajar conmigo en la producción de la obra del maestro Eisenberg.

—¡¿Contigo?! —preguntó Tori paralizada.

—Sí, soy el jefe de producción.

Genial, simplemente espectacular. Ahora tendría que pasar dos semanas con el chico que estaba moviendo mar y tierra para robarse a la pelirroja que le gustaba. Las vacaciones no podían empezar una la mejor manera, no… Solo una lluvia eléctrica que la dejara sin luz e internet podría superarlo.

—Así que, prepárate Tori, porque las semanas que vienen, no tendrás tiempo libre ni para pintarte las uñas —decía el chico mirándose las suyas, que tenían un color transparente pero un brillo singular.

Sí, todo podía ponerse aun peor.

—¿Por qué no llega la comidaaa? —se quejaba el moreno haciendo berrinche, casi fundido con la mesa caliente.

—Voy a gritar a alguien antes de que tengamos que momificar su cuerpo —dijo Jade levantándose de la mesa, lo que Tori aprovechó para preguntarles algo a sus amigos.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —les dijo apurada y ellos regresaron a verla con una cara de _¿qué te pasa?_—. Cat me escribió en la mañana pidiéndome que hiciéramos algo juntos estas vacaciones para que Jade no pase aburrida, así qué...

—¿Ahora somos bufones de Jade?

—Andre, ella acaba de ir a buscar tu comida...

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió recobrando energía con solo la idea de comer—. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Tori le sonrió negando y continuó.

—Se me ocurrió que cada semana, uno de nosotros puede sugerir alguna actividad y así tendríamos muchas cosas distintas que hacer —dijo, notando que todos asentían—. Primero podría ir Beck y Andre, y cuando acabemos la obra Robbie y yo, no sé, no importa el orden.

—Me parece una genial idea...

—Shhh, ahí viene —dijo Tori, volteando la mirada—. André, dile que fue tu idea o se opondrá, porque a mi me odia.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Jade retomando su asiento, con dos meseras detrás que venían con los platos de comida.

—Que para no aburrirnos en las vacaciones se me ocurrió que podríamos... —dijo el moreno mirando a Tori tratando de recordar el plan —Em...

—Que cada semana... uno de nosotros puede... —continuó ella, haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

—… Organizar actividades, eso… y así tendríamos diferentes cosas que hacer —terminó el moreno sonriendo ampliamente al ver su enorme plato de camarones.

—Hmm, es una buena idea —Jade acordó—, podríamos empezar desde este lunes en ocho, ya que la semana que viene tenemos una "amenísima" reunión con la familia de Beck.

—Pensé que querías ir —dijo su novio.

Jade rodó los ojos y exclamó:

—Seguro bebé, tus tías y tus primos de Canadá, diversión total —dijo sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente—. Mientras no se les ocurra hacer nada en la playa, bajo este infernal sol, todo bien.

Y sí que hacía un calor extenuante, tan pronto como terminaron de almorzar y salieron de la sombra, sintieron derretirse bajo el fuerte sol.

—¡Te veo el lunes, Tori! ¡Ocho en punto!

Debió saberlo, se avecinaba una tormenta. Robbie, producción, Robbie, no tener tiempo para nada, más Robbie, cansancio, Robbie… El par de semanas que duraría su infierno no iniciaba aun, pero Tori ya estaba desesperada por que termine.

Finalmente llegó a su casa más que agotada y se dispuso a tomar un baño tibio en la bañera para después gozar de un par de horas de sueño para estar lista para su primera video llamada con Cat. Habían acordado que a las nueve en punto de la noche estarían frente al computador.

Entro a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a la cama y cerrar los ojos.

"Solo cinco minutos, cinco… minutos…"

Pero para su mala suerte no fue así, estaba tan cansada que su cuerpo se rindió por dos horas y despertó cuando el cielo estaba de color naranja, junto con un agudo dolor de cabeza, producto del fuerte sol del medio día.

Entró en su baño, dejó el agua correr para llenar la tina de baño y colocó en el agua un par de gotas de esencia de eucalipto para refrescarse un poco; se sacó la ropa poco a poco y acomodó una bata floreada a un lado. Puso un poco de música suave y entró en el agua. Estaba tibia y sintió un gran alivio, nada como relajarse sola, sin estorbos o ruidos, sol, calor o…

—¡Tori, necesito que me ayudes con algo!

—¡¿Qué?! Trina, estoy bañándome, ¿no lo ves? —le respondió a su hermana que había entrado al cuarto de baño sin siquiera golpear.

—Estás a punto de dormirte en el agua y esto es más importante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Papá y mamá van a salir de paseo por el fin de semana y yo quiero tener una cita con John.

—¿Y? —respondió Tori abriendo los ojos. No…, no quería ni pensar que ideas tenía su hermana para esa velada.

—Necesito que me ayudes a preparar algo de comer y que luego te encierres en tu cuarto y no salgas hasta mañana —aclaró su hermana—, y me refiero al resto de la noche… puedes poner música alta si quieres, pero no puedes salir, ni escuchar tras la puerta.

—¡Trina!

—Vamos Tori, no me hagas suplicar —se quejaba la mayor arrimada al lavabo.

—Es tu cita, cocina tú. Yo estoy cansada y además tengo planes.

—¿Cuáles, dormir? Ni siquiera tienes novio.

—Igual tengo planes, así que no… Pide una pizza o algo.

—¡Aj! Si no lo haces le diré a mamá y papá que casi pierdes el año entero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Por favor Tori, soy yo. Nadie puede guardar un secreto conmigo.

—No les digas, me castigarán y yo ya lo arreglé.

—No me importa. Baja a cocinar o les cuento —la chantajeó—. Puedes volver a llenar la tina luego. ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Está bien, lo haré! —gruño indignada, recogiendo su cabello con una toalla—. Pero con dos condiciones.

—¿Cuáles?

—No tengas sexo en otro lugar que no sea tu cama —dijo asqueada poniéndose la bata—. Quiero poder disfrutar del sofá, o la mesa del comedor, o el mesón de la cocina, o la alfombra de la sala, o el baño de visitas, sin pensar que algo pasó ahí contigo y el gorila.

—Eres una aburrida, pero bueno… solo en mi cama y la otra condición.

—Esta es la última vez que me amenazas con contarles a nuestros papás de mi nota o la que va soltar la lengua con que tuviste sexo aquí, con tu novio, seré yo.

—Eres insoportable, ¿sabes? —dijo Trina molesta, golpeando la puerta al salir.

Tori entonces se secó y se vistió con unos leggings grises y una remera floja de mangas largas y bajó a preparar una rápida lasaña que no le tomó más de cuarenta minutos; justo cuando sonó la alarma del horno, John timbraba la puerta.

—Llévate todo lo que necesites, no quiero verte por el resto de la noche —le dijo su hermana, arreglándose el cabello justo detrás de la puerta, segundos antes de abrir.

—Vanidosa —susurró Tori para si misma, tomando tres bolsas de papas fritas, un litro de limonada, un vaso, un tazón lleno de hielos y se dirigió a su alcoba para el encierro nocturno.

Cuando miró el reloj ya eran las ocho y aun se sentía agotada y adolorida, pero no le quedaba tiempo como para volver a llenar la bañera.

—¡Esto es el colmooo! —Protestaba a si misma mientras preparaba una ducha corta que cayera fuerte sobre su espalda y cuello para lograr relajarse, lo cual consiguió sin problemas; su primer instinto al salir, fue echarse sobre la cama y viajar por ahí, en el mundo de los sueños.

Todavía faltaban veinte minutos, que pasaban como si fueran años, así que para evitar dormirse nuevamente, prendió el televisor y su consola de video, y comenzó la entretenida tarea de matar Robbies y Trinas.

—Muerto… muerta… súper muerto… ¡Ja, toma esto hermanita!

«¿Estás por ahí? :P», sonaba su teléfono con un mensaje.

«¡Aquí estoy, ahora me conecto!» —contestó Tori, pausando el juego y apresurándose al espejo, no quería verse desarreglada para su primera llamada, ¿quién era la vanidosa ahora?

Espero unos segundos y el sonido de la llamada comenzó a sonar.

Decir que era la primera vez que ese absurdo pitido la emocionaba era poco, parecía como su estuviera esperando en la puerta de su casa a que Cat diera algunos pasos y apareciera de repente.

Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde, lo único que veía era una pantalla negra, con un claro ruido de fondo.

—¿Cat?

—Hola, Tori.

—No te puedo ver.

—Lo sé, es que —dijo Cat entrecortada—… estoy cambiándome de ropa, espera un momento, por favor.

Entonces la latina se dio cuanta de que la cámara estaba siendo tapada con algo y aunque ella estaba pidiendo muy a sus adentros que ese "algo" resbalara, decidió decir algo para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Gracias por dejarme las orejas de gato y a Mr. Purple. Los cuidaré muy bien.

—¿Te explicó Jade sobre el horario de comida?

Comentario que la dejó helada… ¿Jade hablaba en serio cuando mencionó lo del arcoíris y la lluvia de estrellas?

—¿Tori?

—Em…

—Listo —dijo la pelirroja apareciendo vestida con su pijama—. Tienes una cara graciosa —rió—, estaba bromeando, ¿sabes?

—Lo imaginé, pero… Jade mencionó algo sobre la comida de la jirafa y… —dijo perdiendo a su amiga en la explicación—. Olvídalo, no importa. Te ves muy linda con tu pijama de frutas.

—Gracias Tori, tú también recién bañada. —Ambas rieron por los sutiles cumplidos que se hicieron y lo extraño que se sentía todo esto.

—Te notas cansada, ¿largo día?

—Sí, el viaje fue agotador, hubo mucha turbulencia —contestó bostezando—. Apenas dejé las maletas en mi habitación, fuimos al hospital a visitar a mi hermano, luego a conocer el pueblo y después regresamos a casa para almorzar. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes en el museo?

—Bien, aunque fue raro, pero bien.

Tori le contó las travesías de la mañana y como Jade no paraba de inhalar profundamente cerca de las momias, haciendo que todos se incomodaran, a lo que Cat le respondió que solo hace eso para molestarlos, que muchas veces han ido juntas a esas exhibiciones y lo que más le interesa son las historias, pero ella es así, ¿cómo desperdiciar la oportunidad de contrariar a su grupo de amigos?

Después vino la charla sobre lo que harían para entretener a Jade, pero lo más importante de todo fue la decepción que Tori tenía sobre la bendita producción que empezaba el lunes con Robbie de jefe, eso era lo peor.

—Tan solo son dos semanas, vas a ver que todo va bien —la animaba, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso espero, solo quiero ya tener mi tiempo libre, dormir hasta tarde, llamarte, ver películas en pijama todo el día, llamarte, comer pizza en la cama, llamarte y volver a dormir.

—Eres un oso perezoso, no un ratón —mencionó Cat sonreída.

—¿Qué harás tú? —preguntó Tori con curiosidad, en realidad no se imaginaba que podría hacer allá, sola, sin amigos; después de todo eran diez semanas de vacaciones.

—Hoy me inscribí en el programa de voluntariado en el área infantil del hospital —le contó la pelirroja con emoción—, empiezo el lunes a las ocho de la mañana.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías ganas de…

—¿Ayudar un poco?

—No me refería a eso… yo…

—Tranquila Tori, yo tampoco lo pensé, solo que hoy al no poder entrar al área de psiquiatría por ser menor de edad, fui a pasear por los corredores y un niño de cuatro años se acercó a mi y me guió hasta su cuarto. Era una habitación enorme, con unas ocho camas, Finn me llevó hasta la suya y me enseñó sus juguetes, así que empezamos a inventar historias y los otros niños se unieron. Unas horas más tarde la doctora encargada me preguntó si quería ayudar y yo le dije que me encantaría, así que me inscribí en el proyecto.

—Suena… triste. Digo…, es genial lo que vas a hacer, pero la idea de niños enfermos, me parte el alma.

—Lo sé, muchos de ellos están combatiendo cáncer, así que están calvos. Una de las niñas, Ana, me dijo que le encantaría tener mi color de pelo cuando le vuelva a crecer.

—Hmm —suspiró Tori con un claro pesar.

—No estés triste Tori… ellos ya están en las mejores manos, es un buen hospital, únicamente necesitan alguien que los haga reír un poco —dijo marcando los hoyos en sus mejillas—, y para eso estaré yo.

—Estoy segura de que pasarán el mejor verano… —se interrumpió a si misma, castigándose—. ¡Dios! Soy tan tonta, a veces debería cortarme la lengua.

—No lo eres, estoy segura de que unos buenos momentos definitivamente mejorarán sus días.

—Nadie mejor para eso que tú —dijo Tori viendo a su amiga recostada en el respaldar de su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cat? —preguntó suavemente— ¡¿Cat?! —repitió con más fuerza.

—Perdón, me dormí dos segundos, lo juro, solo dos.

—Ve a descansar, mañana podemos hablar.

—Está bien —bostezó con amplitud—, pero te llamaré apenas despierte.

—Trato hecho.

Las chicas se despidieron y, aunque Cat realmente no podía más y se fue directo a dormir, Tori no pudo conciliar el sueño y continuó matando a las dos personas que la tenían con los nervios de punta… su amigo y escandalosa su hermana.

—¡Tori!

—¿Mmmm..ué? —murmuraba la latina bajo las sábanas. Daban las diez de la mañana del domingo y ella apenas había dormido tres horas.

—¡Tu maldito teléfono está sonando desde hace más de media hora!

—¿Quuué?

—¡Contesta el teléfonooo! —grito su hermana del otro lado de la puerta, la había cerrado con seguro la noche anterior.

—Teléfono, donde está el… —balbuceó dando toques suaves en la cama, sin mover un centímetro más que su mano—. ¡CAT, iba a llamarme! Es ella, es Cat, ¡¿dónde está el maldito teléfono?! —gritó al recordar el acuerdo con su amiga. Pegó un salto y levantó todas sus cobijas, buscó debajo de la cama, dentro de las bolsas de papas y nada, había dejado de sonar algunos segundos antes de que despertara y no tenía idea de como ubicarlo.

—¡Vamos Cat, llámame otra vez!

Volvió a sacudir y desbaratar todo en su cuarto pero no lo encontró.

—Trina, ¿puedes llamarme? —preguntó bajando las escaleras a la cocina.

—No, estoy harta de escuchar ese detestable tono.

—Por favor, no lo puedo encontrar —suplicó acercándose.

—No y más te vale que no suene nuevamente porque lo lanzo por la ventana.

Y así, como por arte de magia, el tono de esa pegajosa canción de _Icona Pop_ empezó a tocar dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera. Había estado con ella todo el tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba que lo guardó ahí cuando fue al baño en la noche, usándolo de linterna, tratando de no ser descubierta por su calenturienta hermana.

—¡Corre Tori! ¡Correeee! —grito su Trina, levantándose de la mesa mientras ella salió disparada hasta su cuarto y volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de que asesine a su más querido hijo; sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, la última llamada perdida apareció en su pantalla.

Pronto revisó las notificaciones y vio más de diez llamadas que Cat había hecho desde hace más de una hora y algunos mensajes.

«Tori, ¿estás despierta?»

«Ya veo que no, descansa un poco te llamo al rato».

«¿Despertaste?»

«Voy a salir con mis papás a la feria del centro, espero que haya buena señal ahí, las montañas aquí son tan altas que impiden la recepción en el celular, hablamos en la noche».

Marcó su número un par de veces, pero la pequeña no contestó, se había perdido de la llamada de la mañana, todo por jugar con su consola hasta el amanecer.

Ahora debía recoger el desorden que creó al buscar el aparato y encontrar algo entretenido que hacer que hacer hasta que oscurezca.

…

«Despierta ratón, ya son las siete de la mañana y debes estar ahí a las ocho, ¡suerte!».

De repente el lunes iniciaba bien, un mensaje de una linda chica al levantarse, un desayuno delicioso con panqueques y fruta, y una brisa refrescante; al parecer la temperatura comenzaba a decaer, todo se prestaba para el día perfecto.

Llegó un cuarto para las ocho de la mañana al teatro del Centro Juvenil y fue recibida por su maestro, quien le presentó al resto del equipo y le asigno algunas actividades. Robbie no aparecía por ningún lugar, lo cual según todos era bastante extraño, así que durante ese día fue designada al equipo de luces.

Mientras tanto, en Boise, Cat llegaba al hospital junto con sus padres y dirigiéndose directo al área de enfermería para recibir instrucciones.

—Básicamente lo que les pedimos a los voluntarios es que pasen tiempo con los chicos, ellos no salen del hospital, muchas veces ni se mueven de sus camas, así que jugar un poco con ellos o leerles un cuento les alegra muchísimo.

—Entiendo —dijo ladeando la cabeza al ver a un chiquitín esconderse tras uno de los aparadores—. ¡Finn! —dijo agitando la mano, el pequeño corrió hacia donde estaba y la tomó de la mano, jalándola suavemente.

—Creo que encontraste tu primera misión, Cat —dijo la encargada del programa, viéndola perderse en la gran habitación—. ¡Diviértanse!

No había dudas que lo haría, tenía experiencia con niños por tantos meses que trabajó de niñera con Sam, divertirse con ellos era pan comido. Pasó el día de aquí para allá con el pequeño y con algunos otros que se unieron a los juegos, por supuesto, sin abusar de la actividad física o los gritos, que lograban escucharse al otro lado del corredor.

—¿Y tú que hiciste? —preguntó Cat tras contarle de todo lo que había pasado con los chicos.

—Arreglar luces, mover escenografía, cambiar filtros —contestó divertida—, básicamente todo lo que no supe como contestar en el examen.

—Ese era el punto, ¿no?

—Sí, definitivamente eso es lo que tenía que aprender.

—¿No pasaste con Robbie?

—No, llegó muy tarde y lo pusieron en labores duras —dijo, recibiendo un confuso silencio del otro lado de la pantalla—… ya sabes, a cargar cosas y eso.

—¡Oh!… —respondió Cat, volteando a su derecha, un tanto distraída—. ¿Tori?

—¿Ajá?

—¿Crees que un día puedas venir? —preguntó la pelirroja con un poco de pena—. Sé que no estaba en tus planes viajar estas vacaciones, pero… me encantaría que pudieras ver esto con tus propios ojos.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—Espera, déjame ver si puedo mover esto —dijo desconectando su computador y dirigiéndose al gran ventanal de su alcoba—. ¿Puedes verlo ahora?

—Está muy oscuro, casi… No, no veo nada más que oscuridad.

—Hmm —suspiró, pero una idea vino a su cabeza e inmediatamente gritó—: ¡Espera! Dame diez minutos y te vuelvo a llamar.

—…

—¿Me colgó? —se preguntó riendo, al ver el mensaje de que se encontraba sola en la ventana de la llamada—. Sí, me colgó.

Cat se apresuró a pedirle algo a su papá y salió al jardín, colocó una frazada que había bajado de su cama y la extendió sobre la hierba, se recostó y presionó el botón de la llamada desde su teléfono.

—¡Listo! —dijo emocionada cuando vio a Tori en pantalla.

—¿Qué… pasó?

—Fui a buscar un lente especial para el celular, para tratar de que veas lo mismo que yo.

—Okey, probémoslo —dijo la latina ajustando el brillo de la pantalla de su computador portátil, estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir algo.

—Concéntrate y avísame cuando logres ver las estrellas, ¿está bien?

La morena accedió y miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que las hojas del árbol que estaban en la esquina superior derecha cambiaban de enfoque, se hacían borrosas y nítidas alternadamente, hasta que un millar de puntos apareció de la nada.

—¡Ahí, ahí, para ahí!… ¡Lo veo!

—¡Las ves! —Celebró la pequeña.

—¡Sí, son muchas Cat! Dios, el cielo está lleno… repleto de ellas.

Para alguien que había vivido toda la vida en Los Ángeles, donde el brillo de la ciudad y el constante smog, impide tener paisajes como ese, ver tantas estrellas al mismo tiempo fue realmente impactante.

—Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí… que pudieras ver esto conmigo —murmuró con un lamento.

—Sabes que yo haría lo que sea por ir, por verte, por pasar unos días contigo.

—Tal vez… yo podría ayudarte con algo de dinero para el pasaje y… podrías viajar.

—No, no estaría bien, ahorraste eso para poder divertirte allá, salir a pasear —le recordó Tori—, no sería justo.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, simplemente admirando el infinito cielo, hasta que la pelirroja viró la cámara y Tori se encontró con otra inmensidad en sus ojos.

—Veré la forma, Cat… Lo prometo —dijo pensando en como sería tener ese tipo de experiencias con ella, cosas que jamás podrían hacer en Los Ángeles, aventuras, definitivamente era algo con lo que quería empezar a soñar…

…y los sueños hay que convertirlos en realidad, ¿verdad?

Sobretodo cuando tienes en frente tuyo al infinito lleno de estrellas y entre ellas los ojos brillantes de la más hermosa mujer; todo junto… solo para ti.

— — —

_Recobré la vista al comprender,_  
_que tus ojos son el infinito,_  
_y que no encuentro razón pa' dejar de adorarte,_  
_me he encontrado un ángel en el mismo cielo.  
Hoy me voy al infinito,  
hoy me voy al infinito._

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **

Pues para que vean como va de ocupada mi agenda no tuve tiempo de sentarme a terminar este capítulo hasta ahora. En realidad debía abarcar un poco más de tiempo, pero, en mi defensa, cuando escribí el final, sentí que debía cortar ah, aumentando un capítulo más, porque no voy a eliminar todo lo que tenía que pasar después.

La canción del título "Infinito de Zoé". Si no la han escuchado aún, ya saben, pueden buscarla en YouTube.

También otra cosa importante y es que con Littlerock17 y rustjacque12, creamos un nuevo reto para los que escribimos en este fandom y en otros, se trata de la batalla entre el amor y el desamor, el romance y la pasión, el perdón y la venganza, el ángel bueno contra el malo y lo llamamos: San Valentín VS. San Violentín.

El reto es muy fácil y estas son las reglas:

1\. Se puede escribir One Shots - Shortfics - Longfics - etc., eligiendo un bando entre el AMOR o la VENGANZA (o si prefieren, ambos temas)

2\. Cualquier fandom puede participar.

3\. En el summary del fic se debe escribir: "Participando en el VS. por el amor", "Participando en el VS. por la venganza" o "Participando en el VS. por el amor y la venganza", para que la gente que busca directo en esta página, pueda encontrarlos.

4\. Si son parte del grupo de FB, "Amo leer Fics" les invitamos a que dejen ahí sus enlaces para poder leerlos. Si no son parte del grupo los invitamos a unirse, hablamos de nuestros ships favoritos y muchas otras cosas, solo búsquenlo con ese nombre y soliciten ingresar.

5\. Los fics deben ser publicados cualquier día, empezando el 10 y terminando el 15 de febrero del 2015.

Esto es un juego para motivarnos a escribir cosas nuevas, inyectarnos un poco de adrenalina por las fechas, así que esperamos que se unan a la épica batalla.

Suerte, como siempre y los esperamos.

Con esto me despido, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y si tienen quejas, preguntas, recomendaciones o lo que sea ahí está la caja de reviews.

Como ya es costumbre, una ":)" o una ":(" bastará para mi, pero si quieren dejarme un asdjfhggaksdhflj también es bienvenido.

Suerte siempre y hasta en dos semanas. ¡Adior!


	5. Andrómeda

**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Mantenerse despierta, ese es el desafío, después de todo lo que había sufrido esas dos semanas, Tori estaba agotada, física y mentalmente, sin embargo se resistía a rendirse ante Morfeo.

Había pasado todo el viernes esperado para compartir un momento con esa personita que ahora vivía en Idaho, pero ¿podría hacerlo? Cuando cada célula de su cuerpo combatía por conciliar el sueño.

—Voy a prepararme otro café —dijo Tori levantándose una vez más de la cama.

—¿Por qué mejor no duermes? Mañana es el estreno de la obra y deberías descansar.

—No, Cat. Quiero hablar contigo, casi no hemos podido vernos esta semana por la producción —dijo decidida mientras bajaba a la cocina, un par de minutos pasados de las once de la noche—, siento que te he dejado abandonada y... te extraño.

—Yo también ratón, pero estás agotada y todo tiene que salir perfecto —dijo la pelirroja—, descansa ahora y hablamos después de la obra.

—Nooo, no es tan tarde, me hago un café y listo.

—Creí que el café no te ayudaba a mantenerte muy despierta —dijo Cat recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que habían tenido esos días.

—No, pero lo prepararé muy fuerte, en algo debe ayudar ¿no?, por lo menos una hora más.

—Está bien pero cortamos a la media noche, en punto —advirtió Cat señalando con el dedo directo a la cámara, que del otro lado se veía enorme—. No quisiera que por no dormir bien, falles en el estreno y tengas problemas otra vez, a lo que Tori sonrió y le sacó una captura de pantalla.

—Está bien, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Pero por muy cargada que estuvo la taza de café, no provocó efecto alguno en la latina; regresó a su alcoba lo terminó en menos de cinco minutos, se recostó para seguir hablando con su amiga y al reposar su teléfono en el velador (para no tener que sostenerlo con la mano), cometió el error de acomodarse demasiado y se durmió.

Cat la llamó un par de veces pero no contestó, estaba profundamente dormida; así que colgó la video llamada, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje deseándole buenas noches por si se despertaba en pocos minutos.

Unas horas más y la penitencia que había iniciado hace exactamente doce días, terminaría. Por fin podría estar tranquila y disfrutar sus vacaciones tranquila.

Todo comenzó ese martes, después de que las chicas compartieran una increíble noche bajo las estrellas hablando sobre como el universo es tan, pero tan grande que cada persona en la faz de la tierra podría tener su propio planeta y vivir feliz en él.

Tori mencionó entonces que sería como vivir en una isla abandonada; el paisaje sería perfecto, existiría una tranquilidad total, libertad de hacer lo que quisiera; pero pasados un par de días, se aburriría de todo, le haría falta alguien para poder sentirse viva, conversar, compartir un agua de coco, hasta con quién discutir de vez en cuando. La soledad absoluta es algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

—Yo te dejaría entrar a mi mundo y podríamos pasear por las montañas viendo el paisaje lleno de árboles con flores de color violeta…

—¡Ese es mi color favorito!

—Lo sé —continuó Cat—, por eso serían muy frondosos para que parezcan nubes de algodón de azúcar y con el viento se desprenderían de las ramas cubriendo el camino entero.

—Tú siempre pensando en dulces —rió la latina.

—¿Por qué no? Son una de las pocas cosas en la vida que pueden darte tranquilidad inmediata.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro, por algo la palabra _endulzar_ es sinónimo de _calmar_.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

—Sí, aunque si comes mucho, la cantidad de azúcar en tu sangre puede traer efectos secundarios.

—Es verdad, como a ti con el Bibble.

—No hablemos del Bibble —dijo Cat antes de empezar a sentir una necesidad inaguantable por tener algunos en su boca y es que todos tenemos ese pequeño gusto que no podemos resistir.

—Tu mundo suena delicioso, pero me pregunto si habrá un un mar.

—¡Por supuesto! Y estaría lleno de anémonas gigantes en el arrecife donde vivirían millones de peces de colores y, en la noche, brillarían como luces de neon, iluminando el agua hasta que los tres soles aparecieran en el horizonte.

—¿Tres soles? Veo que has pensado mucho en esto, aunque eso sería físicamente imposible.

—Olvida la física, Tori —dijo divertida la pelirroja— ¿no te gustaría ver el amanecer o el anochecer tres veces cada día?

—Suena extraño, pero… sí, me gustaría, sobretodo si es contigo.

—¡Cat! —Se escuchó a su mamá de lejos—. Entra a casa cariño, es muy tarde y mañana debemos estar temprano en el hospital.

—Lo siento, debo irme.

—Yo también mañana debo estar a las 7h30 en el Centro para terminar lo de las luces.

—Buena suerte y… descansa.

—Tú también, Cat.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pero sin colgar y unos segundos después rieron al darse cuenta de que seguían esperando el tono intermitente del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Cuelga! —dijo Tori entre risas.

—¡No, cuelga tú!

—Está bien… A la cuenta de tres —dijo la latina iniciando el conteo—. Uno… dos… tres…

—…

—¡Cuelga, Cat! —insistió riendo.

—¡Nooo! —contestó la pelirroja divertida—. Cuelga tú.

—Ahora sí, a la cuenta de tres —repitió la latina—. Uno… dos… ¿Cat? Te paralizaste… —dijo presionando el mouse sobre la ventana hasta que recibió una notificación de error y regresó a ver al pasillo—.¡TRINA! ¿Por qué desconectaste el modem? —preguntó enfadada, quitándose los audífonos y dejándolos a un lado del computador para poder seguirla hasta su habitación.

—No vas a jugar ese estúpido juego de "_cuelga tú, no, cuelga tú, no mejor tú_", con tu noviecito… —se burló medio dormida.

—¡No tengo novio, estaba hablando con Cat!

—Pues entonces no importa —dijo sin remordimiento—. Ya es la una de la mañana, quiero dormir y tú sigues haciendo escándalo con tu llamada.

—¡Aj, a veces te odio!

—Ódiame lo que quieras, yo voy a dormir —respondió su hermana mayor empujándola fuera de su alcoba.

Para cuando Tori quiso contactarse nuevamente con Cat, para explicarle lo que había sucedido, ya no tuvo respuesta, así que se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y tomo una fruta como desayuno para comerla en el camino al Centro Juvenil.

Robbie llegó unos minutos antes, no quería una repetición de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, cuando su ciclo-coche le ocasionó más de una hora retraso. Esta vez había tomado el colectivo y caminó algunas cuadras, por suerte a esa hora no hacía tanto calor.

—¡Tori!

—Hola Rob —contestó al verlo acercarse, ella había ido directo al cuarto de luces para terminar la tarea que había dejado pendiente.

—Deja eso, necesito que me ayudes con las guías para la escenografía.

—Pero debo terminar de preparar los filtros para…

—Eso fue ayer, desde hoy estás a mi cargo y debes hacer lo que yo te diga —aclaró él saliendo del lugar, esperando que Tori lo siguiera—. Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ella rodó los ojos, imaginándose el infierno que sería trabajar bajo su mando, pero dejó lo que tenía en sus manos y salió tras él.

Decir que al medio día tenía los dedos completamente adoloridos era poco, había pasado la mañana entera persiguiendo al rizado chico con una cinta adhesiva, dejando marcas en el piso, quitándolas y colocando nuevas en otros lugares. Robbie y el director no podían decidirse en cómo armar algunas de las escenas.

—Tienen una hora para el almuerzo —gritó el director a la una de la tarde.

—¡Tori, Tori! —la llamó el titiritero—. ¿Trajiste comida?

—No, salí muy temprano de casa y pensaba buscar algo rápido por el barrio.

—Estás de suerte, en la esquina de enfrente venden unos sándwiches deliciosos.

La idea no era mala, por el contrario, solo pensar en usar cubiertos le causaba un malestar anticipado, ya esperaba llegar a casa para meter las manos en agua caliente con sal; así que sin más aceptó y ambos caminaron juntos hasta la ventanilla.

—Y… Tori, em…

—¿Sí?

—¿Has hablado con Cat?

—Sí, ayer nos desvelamos por video llamada, fue muy divertido —le contaba la latina sin notar que su amigo ponía una cara larga—, hablamos de muchas cosas y…

—¿Y? —preguntó Robbie al notar que su amiga detenía su historia.

—Reímos un rato… —concluyó—. Me imagino que tú no has hablado con ella.

—No, quise llamarla, pero no se qué decirle. Siento que no soy lo suficiente como para hablarle.

—No es que no lo seas Robbie, pero Cat… a ella le gusta alguien más.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó frustrado, ambos todavía en la fila esperando a que les entreguen sus pedidos—. Dime Tori, ¿qué tiene este chico que yo no tenga?, ¿por qué él sí es suficiente para Cat y yo no? Soy un buen chico, un buen estudiante, talentoso, gracioso, dedicado… ¿Dime qué tiene este idiota que lo hace mejor que yo?

—No veo la necesidad que insultes a la persona que le gusta a Cat —dijo Tori empezando a molestarse.

—Tengo todo el derecho, me quitó mi oportunidad con ella…

—Robbie, tú has tenido muchas oportunidades con Cat y nunca se dio. Tal vez, simplemente, no son el uno para el otro.

—Pues, _tal vez_ yo debería cambiar un poco y ser más de su gusto y punto.

—No creo que puedas cambiar de esa forma Rob…

—No, ya está decidido. Lo haré, seré más como este chico. Además, con mis otras habilidades seré mucho más que él y ella me notará… lo hará, estoy seguro —la interrumpió con una repentina emoción.

—Pero…

—¡Tori! Tú serás la clave, tú tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

—Me tienes que contar todo lo que Cat te diga sobre este idiota.

—¡Deja de decirle idiota quieres! —reclamó ofuscada al escuchar el ridículo plan de su amigo—. Y no puedo ayudarte… Lo siento, sería violar la confianza de mi mejor amiga.

—Tori, querida… ¡No tienes opción! —dijo el chico cambiando de tono dulce a uno molesto, en media frase—. O lo haces, o le diré al maestro Eisenberg que no cumpliste con tus actividades y el te reprobará en la clase de efectos del próximo año.

—¿Qué? Eso es completamente injusto, lo que me pides no tiene nada que ver con mi trato con Eisenberg.

—Es una pena, si no quieres ayudarme por las buenas lo harás por las malas.

El chico tomó su pedido de la bandeja, puso el popote en su bebida y alzando sus cejas como si hubiese ganado un premio se retiró del local.

Tori no supo que decirle, así que bufó enojada y se sentó en la vereda bajo el sol, pero no pudo ni comer su sándwich a gusto sin pensar en la encrucijada en la que se encontraba.

Para colmo el rizado muchacho se encargó de hacerle la tarde imposible para presionarla a que acepte darle una mano. La sobrecarga de trabajo, dejó a Tori hecha pedazos al finalizar el día y como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, lo escucho decir, cuando salía del teatro:

—Hasta mañana, Tori. Espero que te hayas "divertido" hoy y mañana traigas "toda" la tarea, de lo contrario, el día, se pondrá difícil para ti.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Se lo estaba dejando más claro que el agua, si no quería morir tendría que ceder, pero ¿cómo? No podía dejarse en descubierto, el momento en que los demás chicos se enteren de todo, estaría muerta, lo sabía; la única que podía controlar a Jade era Cat y ella estaba muy lejos, Beck tendría que seguir a su novia o frito el pobre flaco y Andre, pues él no le perdonaría haberle ocultado la verdad; el verano sería negro, realmente triste y solitario.

—¿Tori?

—Hola Beck... y Jade —los saludo al entrar a la casa rodante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la gótica cruzándose de brazos.

—Vine a hablar con Beck sobre algo...

—Tienes cinco segundos para explicarte.

—Em... Es acerca de Robbie, él... —comenzó a contestase cuando Jade la empujó de lado, abriéndose paso para salir del vehículo e irse a casa.

—Hablamos luego, bebé. —Se la escuchó decir mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto.

—No sé ni para que me molesto en responderle, siempre me deja con la palabra en la boca.

—Ya sabes como es, a menos que le interese al cien por ciento, es difícil que no te ignore —contestó el moreno haciendo una seña para que siga hasta la cama y pudieran hablar con calma—. ¿Qué pasó con Rob?

—¿Qué "no" paso con él? —puntualizó suspirando y encogiéndose en la cama de su amigo.

—Me imagino por donde va esto —dijo el moreno, sacando una botella de agua de su mini refrigerador—. Está empecinado con Cat y te está torturando con sus anécdotas.

—Peor —dijo Tori removiendo la tapa y tomando un gran sorbo, estaba agotada—. Tu amigo me amenazo para que lo ayude a recuperar a Cat.

—¿Que nuestro amigo hizo qué? —la corrigió el chico, pero Tori solo le regresó una sarcástica sonrisa.

—Sí, dice que si no le cuento sobre el "idiota" y lo ayudo a cambiar para agradarle a mi… a… a Cat… —dudó sobre como llamarla, en realidad no era su novia todavía, muy aparte de los besos que habían compartido y las noches tras la cámara, los mensajes con corazones y besos, no eran novias aún y no habían tenido ni una sola cita formal, ni siquiera aquella a distancia que acordaron en la fiesta.

—¿Tori? ¿Con qué te amenazó?, te detuviste en "tu Cat" y no me contaste que te exigió.

—Perdón… es que… Beck, ni siquiera es mi novia —dijo afligida, dibujando una U invertida en su rostro.

—Pero están saliendo… o bueno, están saliendo virtualmente, tienes derecho a estar molesta.

—Pero ¿qué pasa si Robbie cambia y es más como yo, y a Cat le gusta, y ella me cambia por él cuando regrese? —dijo escondiéndose aún más bajo sus hombros—. Debo ayudarlo o me acusará con Eisenberg y adiós mi último año en Hollywood Arts.

—Tampoco tienes que complacerlo en todo, Tori.

—¡Tengo qué! ¿No me escuchaste? Eisenberg me reprobará si no cumplo en la producción y mi jefe es Robbie.

—Okey, pero puedes contarle cosas sobre el "idiota" y listo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Si le menciono lo que hacemos con Cat, terminaré poniéndome al descubierto, lo que a él lo pondrá más celoso y seguro le dice al maestro lo que le de la gana para hundirme como el Titanic —dijo la latina negando y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos mientras su amigo reía discretamente al verla tan afligida.

—Está bien, yo te ayudaré en esto —dijo Beck, levantándose para tomar una libreta y un bolígrafo—. Dime, qué han hecho o de qué han hablado con Cat estos últimos días.

—Em… —dijo Tori recordando las llamadas del fin de semana—. Hablamos mucho sobre las estrellas y el universo, sobre dulces, sobre su nuevo empleo en el hospital, sobre su casa que es toda de madera y ella jamás pensó que ese tipo de construcciones existían, también del enorme jardín que tiene y cuán altas son las montañas…

—Okey, espera —dijo Beck tomando apuntes—, estrellas, universo, madera, gran patio, y montañas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo tengo, mira —dijo el chico virando hacia ella y explicándole los detalles de su plan—. Vas a contarle a Rob exactamente lo que haces con Cat, pero… con un twist.

—Un twist… aja…

—No me mires así, Tori. Como verás, el problema es este. Jade también habla con Cat y mucho, las cosas que le cuente deben coincidir con las tuyas, así que no puedes inventar mucho sobre el "idiota".

—Odio el sobrenombre "idiota".

—Pues… —dijo Beck analizándolo rápidamente—, no hay otro, así que lo seguiremos llamando el "idiota".

—Está bien —respondió resignada—. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

—Para que las historias coincidan le dirás mañana a Robbie que Cat te contó que hablan mucho de las estrellas y el universo (esa es la parte real) y luego le dirás que lo hacen porque este chico va a estudiar ingeniería espacial, porque quiere ser astronauta.

—¿Qué? —dijo la morena completamente confundida.

—Sí, le inventaremos un "idiota" a Robbie, uno que jamás pueda superar, con todas las cosas que él más odia.

—¿Él odia la ingeniería?

—Odia la matemática y la física, lo cual ayuda mucho en este caso —dijo escribiendo en otra hoja un titular con la palabra "idiota" en grande y abajo, enlistó sus características.

—Ahora, será un chico muy listo, genio en la matemática, que construye cohetes de madera y le promete a Cat que un día podrá ir a visitarla y hacer que uno despegue desde su enorme jardín y que seguramente llegará tan alto que sobrepasará las montañas.

—Entendido.

—Después de esa charla, te detienes, no puedes darle toda la información en un solo día o te quedarás sin recursos para el resto de la semana.

—Okey, ¿y luego? —preguntó Tori tomando el papel que Beck acababa de arrancar de su cuaderno.

—Te inventas que es muy difícil sacar información del "idiota" a Cat y que seguramente podrás darle más pistas en un par de días.

—Perfecto, y en esos días me fijo mucho en que hago con ella para distorsionarlo y contárselo a Robbie.

—Exacto, si no estás segura de si algo le va a molestar, me avisas, yo te daré pistas de cosas que él odia.

Tori extendió una sonrisa y abrazó a su amigo, ya más aliviada.

—Gracias Beck, te juro que… me estaba volviendo loca.

—No quiero ofenderte Tori, pero… te ves bastante agotada y mal, muy mal, terrible en realidad —acotó fijándose más en sus decaídos ojos y postura.

—Lo sé, tu amigo y "mi ex amigo" me puso a mover cajas y escenografía, acomodar luces, hacer marcas en el piso, ir a comprar donas para el refrigerio, traer café, levantar los cables y guardar el equipo de utilería… todo en esta misma tarde —le contó—. Debería ir a casa y meterme en agua con hielo si quiero rendir mañana —dijo levantándose y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿Quién lo entiende? Si Cat se enterara de lo que te está haciendo, se lo reprocharía duramente. No volvería a salir con él, así de simple.

—Beck, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Claro Tori, dime.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Él es tu amigo, de verdad tu amigo y desde mucho antes que Cat o yo entremos en sus vidas.

—Yo quiero mucho a Rob, Tori; pero a veces es muy injusto con lo que pide de la gente —dice con un poco de pena—. El día que las vi en la fiesta, tú y Cat tenían una felicidad que no veía hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera en Jade… Hmm —rió para adentro— ni siquiera en mi propio espejo —confesó—. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como la obsesión de nuestro amigo arruina eso. Ustedes dos son mis amigas también y se merecen la oportunidad de descubrir si esto es lo que quieren.

Tori no esperó ni dos segundos para apretarlo fuerte en un abrazo. —Gracias Beck —susurró dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y soltándolo empezó a bajar los escalones de la casa rodante—. Te estaré llamando en estos días.

—Cuando quieras, ya sabes.

Esa noche la latina habló con la risueña pelirroja que le contó sobre su agitado día en el hospital y cómo había comenzado a escribir una obra de teatro para hacerla con los chicos. Justo en ese momento estaba recorriendo cada uno de los cuartos de su casa, buscando medias viejas para confeccionar títeres y practicar, por lo menos hasta que pueda pedirles a sus padres que la acompañen a comprar material al centro de la ciudad y construir unos acorde a la historia.

Tori no quiso incomodar a Cat con lo que había hecho su mutuo amigo, así que no le contó sobre la amenaza ni tampoco sobre lo que habían planeado con Beck, después de todo no hacía falta, se lo diría cuando termine la obra y ya no necesite reclamar nada, ¿para qué aumentar más estrés en la pequeña? Ella podía lidiar con el titiritero sola.

Al día siguiente arribó al teatro y ni un segundo pasó sin que escuchase ese distintivo tono de voz que tanto estaba empezando a odiar.

—Rob… ¿qué quieres que haga hoy?

—¿Qué te dijo Cat?

—¿En serio? ¿No puedes darme mis tareas y ya?

—No, porque dependerán de si me dices lo que necesito saber o no.

—¡Aj, está bien! —dijo la latina jalándolo hacia la esquina para que nadie más la escuche—. Tienes que entender que no es fácil hablar de esto con Cat y que estoy violando su confianza, así que ni una palabra a nadie, ni a Beck, ni Andre, mucho menos Jade, ¿entendiste? —dijo actuando estar indignada, pero en realidad quería protegerse de cualquier cosa y mantener las mentiras que diría en absoluto secreto… Bueno, que nadie aparte de Beck, él y ella lo supieran.

—Te lo prometo. Ahora, cuéntame.

—Bien, no me dijo su nombre todavía, pero ojalá se lo pueda sacar en un par de días —susurró viendo de lado a lado, como si se tratase de un juego de espías y estuvieran intercambiando información clasificada—. Por lo pronto puedo decirte que el chico al parecer es un genio de la matemática y la física…

—Ajá… —dijo Robbie comenzando a poner una cara de preocupación que Tori disfrutaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Y va a estudiar ingeniería espacial porque quiere llegar a ser astronauta.

—¿Qué? Que estúpido… ¿Por qué diablos le gustaría eso a Cat?

—Pues si no lo sabes a ella le encantan las estrellas y el universo, ¿o nunca la has escuchado hablar sobre las docenas de documentales que ve sobre el espacio?

—Em… sí, por supuesto lo he hecho, en muchas ocasiones —mintió nervioso, jamás había hablado con Cat sobre esos temas, pero con el tono que Tori se lo dijo, él creyó que sería mejor fingir y no quedar en ridículo.

—Pues ahí está, Cat está tan emocionada, no te imaginas…

—La verdad no, no lo imagino y no quiero imaginarlo —la interrumpió.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te siga contando o no?

—Sí… claro —dijo el chico con desgano, ya empezaba a afectarle la información que recibía.

—Este chico le prometió a Cat ir a visitarla a Idaho y hacer volar uno de los cohetes de madera que él fabrica a mano —dijo viendo como la cara de Robbie ahora tomaba una mueca que expresaba un "¡¿qué diablos?!"

—¡¿Va a visitarla?!

—Sí, al parecer va a ir al final del verano, antes de que ella regrese y así poder enseñarle como su cohete vuela más alto que las montañas.

—¿Y dónde planea el "idiota" hacer funcionar su genial proyectil? ¿En la alcoba de Cat? —dijo riendo, hasta que se dio cuenta del doble sentido de su última frase. Tori no pudo evitar reír para si misma y continuó.

—Cat tiene un "gran patio delantero" —respondió a propósito, molestando aún más al rizado chico, que en ese instante decidió que había escuchado suficiente y le encargó a Tori un sin fin de labores que debía cumplir.

Por supuesto ella terminó muy mal parada después de hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Robbie no era un buen perdedor, mucho menos uno justo, así que se vengó de todo lo que sentía contra ella. Otro día más en el cual terminó molida.

La mañana siguiente amaneció del mismo genio, pero no quiso saber nada sobre lo que la latina había conversado con Cat, todavía seguía molesto.

—Tori, necesito que te pongas a cargar las cajas con los cables y empieces a conectarlos para probar el sonido.

—No.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico levantando la mirada de su porta hojas—. Solo hazlo —exigió el titiritero regresando a sus notas.

—No —repitió ella sin moverse un centímetro. Robbie entonces aseguró el bolígrafo en la bincha metálica y bajó ambas manos, puso una sonrisa hipócrita y dijo:

—Acuérdate que yo tengo que dar tu reporte de trabajo al final de la obra.

—Acuérdate tú que teníamos un trato. No pienso volver a ser esclava de tu ira Robbie.

—No entiendo que quieres decir…

—Que ayer te conté lo que me pediste e igual me pusiste diez mil tareas y fuertes, cosas que ya tienen responsables en el equipo, "cosas"… que no necesitas que yo haga —lo interrumpió—. Solo me obligas porque estás enojado por lo del admirador de Cat.

—No lo entiendes…

—Por supuesto que sí —volvió a cortarlo—. No puedes hacer nada para agradarle a Cat, porque está lejos. Créeme te entiendo, pero yo no tengo la culpa. Si quieres que siga contándote sobre este chico vas a darme tareas acorde a lo que se necesite de mi y nada extra, y yo te diré lo que sé al finalizar el día.

—Así que te contó más de él.

—No, pero si quieres que siga averiguando, las cosas serán de esta manera o se terminó, no vuelvo a mencionar ni una sola palabra.

Todo quedó en sus manos. Lo que Robbie decidiera sería lo que Tori debería aceptar, o continuaba mintiéndole (o, como decía Beck, estirando la verdad), o se resignaba a hacer trabajo forzado por el resto de la producción, con la posibilidad de reprobar el año siguiente.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero a Cat conmigo —dijo él con seguridad— Ella va a ser mi novia cuando regrese, ¡le guste a quien le guste!

Escuchar esas palabras con tanta dureza, como si porque él quería algo, debía tenerlo; como si Cat no importara en esa decisión; como si todo y todos tuviesen la obligación de cumplirle sus deseos… Estaba completamente fúrica y dijo:

—¡Entonces no hay trato!

¿A qué diablos estaba jugando? No quería darle alas a Robbie, no quería ilusionarlo, no quería que él tuviera la ventaja de conocer cosas de Cat que ella quería guardarse para si misma.

—Sabes las consecuencias de eso.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?

—¡Quiero a Cat!

—¡Ella no te quiere a ti!

El silencio se apoderó de ellos mientras se fusilaban con la mirada y de repente…

—Tori, ¿puedes acompañarme? —se escuchó al maestro Eisenberg llamarla desde el escenario—. Quiero mostrarte una parte de la producción de una obra que seguro vas a disfrutar, la mesa de diálogo entre actores y directores. ¡Ven!

Ella se quedó quieta por un par de segundos y antes de encaminarse al frente dijo:

—Piénsalo Robbie, no desperdicies tu tiempo en algo que ya está perdido.

El chico de cabello rizado ajustó con dureza sus dientes y vio como la morena se alejaba muy tranquila, el no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, no por ese "idiota", y mucho menos por Tori.

Ella tuvo suerte ese día, la reunión con el elenco y la producción duró hasta la tarde. Realmente aprendió muchísimas cosas, se sentía en éxtasis y ya había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido con su amigo en la mañana.

Cuando llegó a casa prendió el computador y esperó a que la pelirroja se conecte, quería contarle todo lo que había pasado en la mesa de diálogo y como su maestro parecía haberle tomado bajo sus alas, le había prometido compartir el resto de la semana con él haciendo diferentes tareas para que se empape más de lo que conlleva crear una obra de teatro.

Cat, la escuchó con mucha atención mientras hacía algo con sus manos que Tori no notó hasta que terminó relato.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?

—Grullas de papel.

—¿Origami?

—Sí, debo completar mil de ellas.

—¿Tantas? ¿Para qué?

—Pues hoy les leí un cuento a los chicos, en realidad una leyenda que saqué de uno de los libros de mamá.

—Ajá… te escucho.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso —murmuró Cat deteniendo la mirada por unos segundos y bajándola nuevamente a sus ocupadas manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó Tori riendo sin entender.

—Cómo te concentras en lo que digo, descansando tu cabeza sobre tu mano —mencionó imitándola y rió— tu cabello cae para atrás y dejas ver tu largo cuello… eso me gusta.

Tori desapareció por un segundo del encuadre del video porque había escondido su rostro sobre el escritorio mientras sus mejillas bajaban de temperatura.

—¡Regresa!

—No, me da pena —dijo la morena, sintiendo completa vergüenza.

—Si lo haces te cuento la historia.

Tori entonces volvió a esa misma posición y con sus labios marcados de lado a lado del rostro le pidió que continuara.

—Bien, había una vez una niña llamada Sadako Sasaki. Ella vivió cerca del puente Misasa en Hiroshima y fue una de las víctimas de la bomba que cayó ahí el 6 de agosto de 1945.

—¿Es una historia de la vida real? —preguntó Tori, poniéndose más seria.

—Así es —confirmó—. Cuando tenía dos años estalló la bomba en su población y estuvo expuesta a la lluvia tóxica que cayó en las horas siguientes.

—No se si me gusta esta historia, Cat. ¿Se la leíste a los niños?

—Espera, todo tiene una razón —dijo Cat antes de continuar—. Un día, nueve años después, decayó mientras corría y la llevaron al hospital. Estaba muy enferma, le dio leucemia como resultado de la intoxicación que sufrió y la radiación —contaba con cierta tristeza—. Tuvo que quedarse hospitalizada por muchos meses y para animarla su mejor amiga, Chizuko Hamamoto, le contó la leyenda sobre las grullas de papel.

—Ahora entiendo, la historia de las grullas se conecta con Sadako.

—Exacto —la felicitó—. Chizukole le recordó que un día alguien había hecho mil grullas de papel y que, al terminar, los dioses le concedieron un deseo. Así que ella hizo una con un papel brillante y dorado y se la regaló. Sadako continuó, esperando que de la misma manera le concedieran el deseo de volver a correr.

—¿Y lo logró?

—Pues… no, cuando falleció había completado 644 grullas hechas con los papeles de los botes de medicina, después de pasar 14 meses internada en el hospital.

—Es una historia muy triste.

—Lo es, pero no es la historia completa. Meses antes de que muriera conoció a otro niño al que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida y lo alentó a hacer lo mismo, pero él le dijo que sabía que moriría esa noche, así que Sadako prometió tratar de completar la tarea, pero ya no pidiendo solo por ella, sino por la salud de todas las víctimas y para que hubiese paz en el mundo.

—Todavía no sé por qué se la contaste a los niños —preguntó Tori, notablemente entristecida.

—Tori, muchos niños que están enfermos tienen muy poca esperanza en recuperarse, pero la tienen, está ahí. Vamos a hacer las grullas en honor a Sadako y vamos a pedir por la salud del grupo. Para algunos el deseo se cumplirá, tal vez no para todos, pero… tenemos que tener esperanza… ¿no?

—Cat… ¿sabes algo?

—¿Qué?

—Eres genial… y… te quiero.

—Yo también, Tori —respondió bostezando.

—¿Vamos a dormir?

—Sí, vamos, fue un día cansado hoy.

Ambas se despidieron por esa noche, habían acordado llamarse en la mañana para darse los buenos días y al medio día para almorzar juntas. Cada vez se les hacía más difícil pasar su tiempo libre desconectadas.

Antes de apagar la luz de la habitación y meterse en la cama, Tori fue al calendario que había colgado junto a su tocador y marcó ese día con una cruz.

—63 días… —Dio un gran suspiro y se acostó —tan solo sesenta y tres.

— — —

_No consigo la concentración,  
ni exorcismo a domicilio,  
que daría por tenerte junto a mí,  
platicar las horas solo viéndonos._

_Sombra de la realidad,  
reflejo de superficialidad,  
me pregunto donde será que estás tú,  
que estarás pensando,  
que estarás sintiendo._

_Y no,  
no lo puedo olvidar,  
yo no quiero dejar,  
de pensar en ti,  
como parte de mí._

_Pensé en echar las raíces,  
y quedarme contigo,  
era solo un espejismo,  
pensamiento alienígena._

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hello! No esperaba demorarme tanto con este capítulo, aunque para ser justos esta semana la tocaba a Café no a _Heartlines_, pero… Habrá tiempo para todo.

Andrómeda le da el título a este capítulo, es una canción de Zoé, con la que me traumé esta última semana. Si no la han escuchado… pues para algo está YouTube.

Gracias por leer y si les gustó ya saben una ":)" es suficiente sino pueden acabarme a golpes en la cajita de review.

Suerte y hasta la próxima semana.

P.D. Hay un reto de **_San Valentín VS. San Violentín_** para la semana del 14 de Febrero. Si están interesados pueden encontrar más información en mi perfil.

¡Adior!


	6. Soñé pt1

**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Levántate, Vega —demandó Jade, casi al medio día de la mañana del viernes, descobijando, de un solo jalón, a una somnolienta morena que se había desvelado con sus videojuegos hasta la madrugada.

—¿Eeé? —Tori no tenía intención de abrir los ojos o siquiera sus labios para hablar, todo su cuerpo le pesaba y quería seguir durmiendo unas horas más—. Mmmmmm mmmmm mmm… —zumbó con su garganta mientras buscaba el cobertor con una de sus manos y lo jaló para volver a taparse.

—Vega, balbuceas. ¡Deja de ser tan floja y levántate! —repitió la gótica, esta vez, tirando el cubrecama lejos de su alcance.

—Eja e estapame… Tiiina.

—¿Trina? ¡¿Trina?!

¿Cómo se atrevía a confundirla de esa manera? Jade tomó indignada el último sorbo que todavía quedaba en el vaso con agua que se encontraba en el velador y lo arrojó sin compasión sobre Tori.

—Hooohhhhhhhhhh —la latina inhaló un lamento quedándose sin aire y despertando inmediatamente. Digamos que, en realidad, fue un "gran" sorbo, el que cayó en su rostro.

—¡No soy Trina!

—¡¿Jade?! ¿Qué diablos te pasa y qué haces en mi cuarto?

—Vine a buscarte para ir con los chicos —explicó, viendo como su compañera de clase se secaba el rostro con la manga de su pijama—. Ahora, levántate para que te des un baño y te vistas. Se nos va a hacer tarde.

Volteó para dirigirse a la puerta y esperarla en la sala pero escuchó de mala gana a sus espaldas:

—Estoy enferma no voy a ir… cof, cof.

Error. Tori no le iba a salir con esa boba excusa otra vez, mucho menos convencerla con esa falsa tos. Jade se giró sobre sus talones y le dio una mirada fuerte, a la cual nadie podía discutirle razones. Así que la castaña no pudo hacer más que bufar y resignarse a buscar su ropa para dirigirse al baño, siguiendo las instrucciones dadas, no sin antes agarrar el celular que se encontraba bajo la almohada.

«¡Beck! ¿Qué diablos pasa con Jade? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?» Escribió un mensaje a su amigo mientras preparaba el agua de la ducha y se desvestía para entrar en ella.

«Tenemos que encontrarnos, más o menos, en treinta minutos para ir a almorzar con los chicos y luego ir a hacer fila para entrar al concierto. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?», respondió él en pocos segundos.

«¡Jade está aquí! Vino a buscarme para ir con ustedes, pero yo tengo que prepararme para mi cita con Cat. Es a las siete, no puedo ir al concierto».

«¿Está ahí?»

«Sí, esperándome abajo».

—¡Apresúrate, Vega. Tengo hambre!

«Sí, esperándome en mi cuarto*».

Corrigió el mensaje y entró al agua dándose prisa o Jade sería capaz de entrar, ella misma, al baño, vestirla con cualquier harapo y sacarla a empujones de su casa.

Tori intentó no demorarse en ninguna tarea. Jabón al cuerpo, enjuague, champú, acondicionador y, en medio de cada una, disfrutar el agua que estaba a una temperatura tan armoniosa, que solo daba para quedarse dormida ahí mismo.

Abrió la empañada puerta de vidrio y salió para vestirse con unos jeans rasgados, una remera floja y unos zapatos de lona. Seguramente Jade consideraría eso mismo un harapo, pero qué bien que le quedaba a Tori.

Se secó el cabello con la toalla, de ambos lados, y pasó el peine por él para desenredarlo un poco. Algo de crema en la cara, en sus manos, un toque de perfume y listo.

—No olvides tu billetera, que hoy me invitas tú el almuerzo.

—Jade… pero en serio estoy… cof, cof.

—¡No! Hoy no me dejas a solas con ellos, ya son tres semanas desde que salimos a vacaciones. Vas a venir y nos divertiremos en el almuerzo y luego en la fila y luego en el concierto ¡y punto! —exclamó esto último con un grito y salió sin titubear de la habitación en dirección a puerta de calle.

Pero para poder entender esta agresiva (y para nada normal) actitud que Jade tenía con Tori, tenemos que regresar unos cuantos días en el calendario y ver con cuidado la sucesión de eventos; precisamente una semana y un día. Jueves en la noche, dos días antes del estreno de la obra, al momento exacto de una video llamada.

—¿Que Robbie hizo qué?

—Fue muy gracioso Cat, debiste verla recorrer la ciudad así —dijo deteniendo su mofa al reconocer a su amiga con el rostro completamente serio, a través de la pantalla de su computador—. No te estas riendo.

—¡Porque no creo que es divertido, Jade!

—¡Ay, vamos! Solo es Vega, ¿qué importa?

—¡No es Vega, es Tori! Y no está bien que seas tan mala amiga.

—Es que ella y yo, no somos amigas, Cat.

—Pero tú y yo sí, y si fueras una buena amiga no te burlarías de… —pausó al darse cuenta que estaba por decir, "de la chica que me gusta" pero antes que Jade la interrogue fingió atorarse con el aire y concluyó con un—: de ella de esa manera. Mucho menos dejarías que Robbie le haga esas cosas tan desagradables.

—Claro que lo haría, siempre lo hago o la molesto yo misma. ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora que no estás aquí?

—Eres muy mala, Jade. Esto pudo haberle costado a Tori su acuerdo con el maestro Eisenberg. ¡Pudo haber perdido el último año en la escuela! Robbie actuó muy mal… y tú también.

—Robbie no le hizo nada que ella no se dejara hacer por boba —se defendió—. Si no hubiese tomado esa siesta en el camerino del teatro, no habría pasado nada. Por otra parte, solo unos cuantos compañeros de la obra la vieron así, porque ella, apenas se dio cuenta, se puso un horrible pasamontañas para disimular… ¡Y en verano! —la gótica volvió a reír recordando lo tonta que se veía la latina en la pizzería hace tan solo unas horas.

—Seguramente no querrá hacer videoconferencia hoy. —Cat puso una triste mueca, pero ahí estaba su amiga para volver a indignarla con un algunas palabras.

—¿Oh, la princesita no va a querer que veas el pene con cara super feliz que lleva pintado en la frente?

—¿Lo ves? Eres mala.

—Ay, ya. Está bien —gruñó al ver a que su amiga otra vez perdía el buen humor—. No voy a molestar a Tori con ese tema otra vez. ¿No sé por qué te molesta tanto? No es como si fuera algo nuevo.

—Es que las cosas ya no son como antes. Además, nunca me ha gustado como la tratas, menos ahora...

—¿Qué tiene de diferente el "ahora"? —la interrumpió. Ya empezaba a sentir que Cat estaba escondiendo algo con su actitud.

—No lo entenderías.

—Pues si me lo dices, quizá lo haga.

—Creo que mejor voy a escribirle a ver si quiere por lo menos hablar por teléfono.

—¿Vas a cortarme la llamada para hablar con Tori? —preguntó molesta—. Habla con ella mañana, no se va a terminar el mundo.

—No, Jade. Hablaré hoy porque debe sentirse muy mal y tú no hiciste ni un esfuerzo por cambiar eso… Pero antes necesito que me prometas algo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana, sí había alguien que podía sacarle lo que quisiera era su pequeña amiga, aunque eso no significaba que lo fuera a hacer de buena manera.

—Quiero que se terminen los pleitos y las bromas mientras estoy lejos. No quiero regresar a no tener mi grupo de amigos.

—¡Aj! —bufó— Está bien, no voy a empezar nada contra Vega y procuraré de que las cosas caminen bien entre todos. ¿Feliz?

—Sí, gracias. Ahora debo irme para hablar con Tori. —Y sin mucho esperar la pelirroja se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

—¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

—Le prometiste a tu mejor amiga que serías juez de paz.

—Pero… ¿por Vega, en serio?

—Pues… yo creo que ella tiene razón, bebé. Pudiste ser más "cordial" o por lo menos indiferente —contestó su novio desde la cama. Se encontraba recostado con la espalda en el respaldar virando una hoja más de la revista de autos que había comprado en el puesto de la esquina de la pizzería.

—¿Eso crees? Porque Cat me ha dicho que ella piensa que tú y yo tenemos demasiado sexo. Tal vez también tenga razón en eso, ¿no crees? —dijo como una sutil amenaza—. Yo creo que ella tiene _mucha razón_.

—En _este_ caso, sí tiene razón. No dejaste de reírte de Tori toda la tarde. ¿No te parece que era suficiente con las burlas de Robbie y Rex?

—¿Pero qué tiene de raro? ¿Cuándo no me burlo de ella o de todos en realidad?

—Eso es verdad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué ahora Tori es "tan" especial?

—No lo sé, tal vez la extraña.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, Beck. Cat nos extraña a todos, me lo ha dicho mil veces, pero con Tori últimamente tiene una estúpida fijación —se quejaba acercándose a un lado de su novio, tomando la revista de sus manos para cerrarla y dejarla sobre la cama. Cuando Jade demandaba atención, era mejor dársela—. Ha pasado preguntándome si la he visto bien, que si voy a verla al día siguiente y el otro día hasta me preguntó si se veía…

Beck observó (en cámara lenta) la cara de su novia transformarse mientras, aparentemente, ataba cabos de pedazos de conversaciones y actitudes de sus amigas. Sin duda estaba por descubrirlas.

—Creo que exageras, seguro son ideas tuyas —se precipitó para cortar la secuencia de pensamientos.

—Beck… —dijo mirándolo fijamente, él no sabía si también había descubierto que las estaba ayudando. A veces Jade parecía tener un tercer ojo, por el cual veía las intensiones escondidas de las personas—, ¿crees que a Cat…? —empezó a decir pero se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente—. No, no, olvídalo. Necesito más pruebas antes de decir semejantes estupideces en voz alta.

Beck respiró y se tranquilizó por el momento, tenía que hablar con Tori y pedirle que fuera sumamente prudente, después de todo, si Jade se enteraba de que ella era el admirador secreto de Cat podían suceder dos cosas. Una, tener que aguantarla el resto del verano haciéndole peores bromas que Robbie; o dos, morir lentamente por jugar con los sentimientos de su "inocente" y "angelical" amiga.

Esa noche, tal como Cat lo predijo, Tori se abstuvo de conectarse al chat, mucho menos a llamarla. Tenía que seguir frotando su frente con agua y jabón hasta lograr quitar la última huella del marcador permanente que Robbie había usado para jugarle esa infantil broma.

«Jade me contó lo de Robbie. Espero que decidas conectarte en un rato, por lo menos podríamos hablar», le escribió en un mensaje, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tori no había tenido un buen día y simplemente no quería hablar con nadie.

La mañana siguiente, ya descansada, y tan solo con una vívida huella roja en el rostro, de tanto frotarse la piel, se levantó de mejor ánimo y le respondió.

«Hola, Cat. Siento no haberte contestado ayer, pero estaba en realidad molesta y no quería que me veas así. Espero que tengas un gran día y que podamos vernos en la noche».

Dejó el aparato sobre su mesa de noche y, mientras alistaba su atuendo, recibió una alegre respuesta.

«¡Qué tengas un buen día también, ratón! Y por supuesto que quiero verte en la noche. Tengo que desearte suerte para el estreno de la obra mañana».

«Me encanta cuando me dices ratón», contestó la latina, sonreída.

«Y a mi que me contestes los mensajes».

"Auch".

«Lo siento, no volveré a dejarte en observado».

Una respuesta que también le sacó una sonrisa a la pelirroja, justo antes de salir para el hospital.

El fin de semana transcurrió sin mayor novedad, la obra fue todo un éxito en ambas fechas y la morena recibió un sin fin de felicitaciones; tanto del equipo, como de sus compañeros de trabajo y sobretodo del maestro Eisenberg, que le aseguró que además de cumplir con el acuerdo, tendría algunos puntos extra para el siguiente semestre en la escuela.

La tortura por fin había terminado. Ahora sí podría concentrarse en algo más importante, algo que había querido como loca, tener el tiempo para planear su primera cita con Cat; y es que se le estaba haciendo imposible encontrar una buena idea para llevarla a cabo.

No era como si Tori Vega tuviese una horrible imaginación; siempre solía sacar un As bajo la manga y pensar algo muy creativo para cualquier situación en la que se encontrara. Sin embargo este no era el caso.

Sí Cat estuviera en Los Ángeles la llevaría a pasear por la feria de artes y manualidades en el centro de la ciudad y la dejaría escoger algún bonito colgante para regalárselo como recuerdo; o, tal vez, la llevaría a la sala de juegos clásicos para subirse en los carros chocones y demostrar así, sus pocas habilidades en el arte de las carreras de autos. El barrio chino era otra buena idea, especialmente en el verano porque hay muchas celebraciones con dragones, comidas típicas, demostraciones de artes marciales, bueno, un millar de actividades que ambas podrían disfrutar. Pero la complicación más grande de esta cita, la perfecta primera cita que quería tener con su _casi novia_, no era la falta de buenas ideas, sino de aquellas que les permitan compartir un buen rato a través de la pantalla de un computador.

Decir que ni siquiera podría regirse a la clásica cena y película, porque el punto de la cena era ir a un bonito y agradable lugar, regalarse miradas con la excusa de qué tan rico está todo y compartir una amena conversación, para después ir al cine y tomarse de las manos mientras ven alguna escena románticas, quizás hasta robarle un beso con la oscuridad como cómplice.

"Esto es un desastre".

Nada parecía ser suficiente para una cita, para "esa" primera cita, para Cat.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó su hermana al verla echada en el sillón de la sala, con su cuaderno lleno de tachones.

"¿Me doy cuenta que no merezco existir en este mundo si no puedo pensar en una simple y divertida idea para conquistar a una chica que ni siquiera sabía que me gustaba hace un mes?", pensó, pero respondió:

—Nada.

—¿Qué te hizo el cuaderno ahora?

—¿Qué? —dijo la menor, regresando a ver las hojas de su libreta llenas de tachones negros por todas partes, justo por donde, antes, había escrito alguna tonta idea—. Ah, esto… No es nada, estoy estudiando el expresionismo abstracto.

Sí como no. Su hermana le regaló una mirada con pena, ya que Tori estaba ahí con el pelo hecho un desastre, todavía en pijama, con los lentes sucios de la grasa que había quedado en sus dedos después de haberse terminado el recipiente de palomitas que tenía en frente y, con una mueca, rayaba con venganza su cuaderno.

Deberías salir con tus amigos. Báñate, come algo… Por Dios, péinate —dijo la mayor de las hermanas—. Pareces un zombi—dijo y se despidió sin recibir contestación. No tenía tiempo para insistir, tenía que hacer unos encargos de su mamá, pero ya regresaría para aclarar las cosas.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad estaban André y Robbie, esperando a que la pareja feliz hiciera su aparición para emprender viaje a las afueras de la ciudad a un festival de música urbana. Uno de los tantos planes que Andre había planificado para realizar con sus amigos esa semana.

—No es justo que no pueda hablar con Cat por culpa de Tori —se quejaba el chico de lentes, vencido sobre la mesa del café.

—Pero tú la amenazaste, viejo y Cat es su mejor amiga, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Felicitarte? —Andre le decía una vez más a su abatido compañero, que había sido colocado duramente en el banquillo de la amistad por una muy molesta pelirroja.

El pobre llevaba una cara larga y un ánimo de pocos amigos. Vestía un suéter gris oscuro (que parecía haber heredado de su abuelo), sobre una camiseta con un estirado cuello en V color negro, pantalones negros, zapatillas de lona negras desanudadas y tenía todo el cabello abultado en forma de nube sobre su cabeza, como si nunca le hubieran presentado a un peine.

—No, lo sé, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? Pasaste todo el tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible.

—¡Por su culpa! Porque si ella me ayudaba de buena voluntad, jamás la habría amenazado o molestado —respondió lavándose las manos. Pero su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse convencer con un argumento tan débil.

—Es injusto que culpes a Tori, cuando fue Jade quién le contó a Cat todo lo que pasó.

—¡Porque le conviene para ganar la apuesta!

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó ella acercándose junto con su novio y un gran jarro de café en mano.

—La de descubrir el admirador de Cat —respondió el moreno, desestimando todo el drama que parecía estar consumiendo a su amigo.

—Robbie, romperemos la apuesta ahora mismo —dijo Jade sorprendiéndolos a los tres. Ella no era el tipo de persona que dejaba cosas a medias, mucho menos de las que se olvidaban de un desafío, pero si lo que se había imaginado hace unos días resultaba ser verdad, sería mejor que nadie más que ella y tal vez su novio lo sepan.

Una apuesta con Robbie no se igualaba a una promesa a Cat. Tenía que conservar la unidad del grupo hasta que ella regrese de su viaje y esta noticia haría todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó el desorientado titiritero—. Creí que querías ganar a toda costa.

—Cat me aseguró que ya no está hablando con el tipo, así que no tiene sentido seguir la apuesta.

—¿Ya no? ¿O sea que tengo una oportunidad?

—No, no la tienes... por idiota. No debiste meterte con una de sus mejores amigas y ya... no quiero seguir hablando del tema —dijo Jade imponiendo un alto a la conversación, no daría más explicaciones. Dejó muy en claro que si Robbie era inteligente lo dejaría ir y si no lo hacía, Rex sufriría las consecuencias. Unos segundos después, tras ignorar un corto berrinche que el muchacho dio y al que nadie le prestó mucha atención, se puso a sondear el lugar con la mirada—. ¿Dónde está Tori?

—No va a venir. Esta muy enferma en su casa —respondió Andre—, y nosotros deberíamos ponernos en marcha, se nos va a hacer tarde.

—¡No, no, no, no! No puede dejarme sola con ustedes una semana más.

—¿Qué… tiene de malo que pases con nosotros? —le preguntó su novio—, lo has hecho por las últimas dos semanas y…

—¡Exacto! Y estoy harta de sus pláticas de machos. Hablan todo lo que se les cruza por la cabeza sin pasarla por un filtro. Creen que no me molesta cómo se expresan de las… _cosas_ —exclamó con desespero—, pero por lo menos cuando Cat o Tori están aquí, son menos hormonales, más discretos y… ¡Diablos, me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre! ¡¿Entienden lo que está pasando?! —dijo casi al aire, ninguno estaba escuchándola, tenían su concentración total en un tesorito que acababa de entrar al local.

—Uy, miren a esa gatita —dijo Andre dándole una sonrisa que la hizo voltear apenada.

—Pues está bastante bien —secundo Robbie reavivando su decaído ánimo—… yo, me subo.

—Después de mi, viejo —respondió dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro—. Uf, las cosas que haría con una chica así. ¿Tú qué dices, Beck?

—Yo… mejor me quedo callado —Fue lo único que el moreno atinó en responder. Cabe suponer que su novia sería capaz de matarlo solo con el poder de los rayos fulminantes de su mirada si se atrevía a pronunciar su opinión. Pero Jade solo le rodó los ojos y regresó a ver a la chica de arriba a abajo, asintiendo inconscientemente. Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba coincidiendo con Andre y se detuvo ipso facto, y apretando los ojos, suspiró:

—Necesito a Tori.

Sí, ni ella misma lo creía, pero era verdad. Le hacia falta una cómplice del sexo femenino a su lado y ella era la única "disponible" por el momento.

Ya en la tarde, en la casa de los Vega, dicha latina seguía en la misma posición de la mañana pero esta vez acompañada de su computador.

—¡Qué no, abuela!, no puedo ir la siguiente semana, pero seguramente iré una antes de viajar a la Universidad —decía Trina en voz alta, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones con el teléfono en mano—. Ajá, yo le digo a Tori.

—¡Yo quiero hablar con ella! —la interrumpió la menor dejando de lado su laptop y haciéndole señas que la otra claramente eludió.

—Sí, abuela… Yo también te quiero…

—¡Pásamela! —susurró Tori delante de ella, esperando con ansias hablar con esa adorada mujer.

—¡Okey… Adiooós!

Trina colgó y le regresó una mirada inquisitiva. No tenía idea porque su hermana menor estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas. La hizo a un lado y se dirigió directamente a la cocina para buscar algo para desayunar.

—¡No me pasaste la llamada!

—No me lo dijiste.

—¡Lo hice tres veces!

—¿Quieres calmarte? Puedes volverla a llamar, no vive en la luna.

—¡Ese no es el punto…! —se interrumpía a si misma, no había caso en que siguiera discutiendo con la terca de Trina—. Olvídalo, ¿qué te pidió que me dijeras?

Su hermana mayor entrecerró los ojos, pensando por dos segundos antes entender la pregunta y recordar el recado.

—¡Ah!, que no te olvides de llevar a tu amiguita la próxima semana. La quiere conocer.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiere conocer a tu novia, que la lleves.

—¡¿A quién?! ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó repetidamente Tori, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. Am… no sé de quién hablas Trina, además… yo… no tengo… a mi, a mi no me gustan las chicas. —"Diablos, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Esta es la negación más falsa del mundo".

—Ajam y yo soy la dueña del vestido azul y negro.

—¡Blanco y dorado!

—¡Azul y negro!, y no te hagas la desentendida, ¿quieres? Sé muy bien que estás "saliendo" con una chica en particular. Te he investigado toda la semana.

"Dios, mátame, mátame ahora. Trágame tierra… ¡Ahora!"

—Tori, respira o vas a morir —sentenció su hermana al verla paralizada y perdiendo color, así que se apresuró a darle un sacudón—. ¡Tori, cálmate! No tengo problema con que lo hagas. Cat es muy bonita y graciosa, aunque siempre parece estar perdida en espacio, pero… no deja de ser agradable. Está bien como para tu primera novia.

"Oh, por Dios. Lo sabe, de verdad me investigó. Maldita sea la hora en que nos tocaron los mismos padres. ¿No puedo tener nada de privacidad en esta casa? ¿Y ahora qué le digo? ¿Qué? Ya, cálmate, le decimos que es una suposición suya, eso. Negación, negación, negación".

—¿Estás loca Trina? Cat y yo "_no_" estamos saliendo —"Bien, firme, fuerte declaración".

—Todavía…, porque no te has decidido qué hacer en tu primera cita.

"Oh, maldición, no pegó la negación".

—Quita esa cara, ¿quieres? Ya te dije que no me interesa con quién salgas y que me agrada que sea Cat. Es una buena chica, por lo menos no va a perseguirte solo para descubrir que tienes bajo la falda.

Tori se encogió de hombros, parecía que su hermana la tenía muy clara y no la convencería de lo contrario. Soltó un gran respiro y se sentó encorvada en el sillón.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Jmm, hermanita, hermanita —Trina tomó asiento a su lado rodeándola con su brazo sobre los hombros—, antes que nada, cierra la puerta de tu habitación cuando tengas video conferencias con Cat, tal vez no se escuche lo que ella te dice, pero a ti sí. Cuando estás con audífonos, alzas mucho la voz al hablar... Además, el calor de tus cachetes cuando te sonrojas deja la casa hecha un horno.

"¡Oh, Dios!"

—Segundo punto, últimamente te arreglas más para pasar la noche en tu cuarto que para salir a la calle y parece que tuvieras la cabeza en las nubes… tooodo el tiempo —continuaba su hermana abochornándola—. Siempre estás pegada a la pantalla de tu celular o sentada como boba frente al computador… Y otra cosa —añadió—, cuando estés en la sala o el comedor con tu computador y te levantes para ir al baño, no dejes las pestañas abiertas del navegador con cosas como "¿qué hacer en la primera cita?", o "¿cómo tener sexo con otra mujer?" —decía de lo más tranquila mientras su hermana se sentía morir y abría cada vez más sus ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Principalmente porque, si no sabes como invitarla a salir y qué hacer en su "primera cita", no sueñes con que vas a tener sexo con ella...

—¡Trina!

—¿Qué? Tú eres la descuidada que deja todo ahí, para que yo y el resto del mundo lo vea —respondió y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina para retirar la taza de café que había colocado en el microondas—. Oh, y Tori, escoge una mejor clave para tu celular, la fecha de cumpleaños de Cat no es una muy buena.

—¡¿Leíste mis mensajes?! —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Y… vi tus fotos —confirmó la mayor de las Vega—, y Tori, Cat es muy linda, sí, pero ser la acechadora de tu futura novia no es algo muy atractivo.

—¿Acechadora? No exageres, solo tengo unas _cuantas_ fotos de Cat…

—643 hasta ayer en la noche, para ser exactos.

—Oh, no. Las vio todas —dijo sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta.

—Sí, lo hice.

"No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no…", pensó entre avergonzada y molesta, regresando a su lugar en el sillón.

—Bueno, y ¿vas a invitarla a salir?

—Está en Idaho, Trina. No puedo llevarla a ningún lugar o hacer algo notable con ella, solo podemos vernos por la pantalla, conversar y eso ya lo hacemos todos los días, no será especial.

—Será especial porque tiene un nombre: "cita" —dijo como si no fuese lo suficientemente evidente—. Además, si quieres que sea especial, tienes que pensar que es especial y punto.

"Pensar que es especial y punto", se repitió internamente. "¡Eso es!"

Para la noche ya tenía varias ideas que de verdad podían funcionar, algunas sorpresas para ese día y hasta había dibujado el mapa de lo que sucedería en su cabeza. Las bromas que contaría, las respuestas de Cat, las risas, las miradas que seguirían. Claro, solo faltaba dar ese primer paso, hacer la propuesta y esperar que la alegre pelirroja dijera que sí. De lo contrario, el plan era comprar kilos y kilos de helado de chocolate, una frazada ultra grande para envolverse en ella por el resto de las vacaciones y deprimirse con canciones de desamor.

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó su hermana a lo lejos al verla arreglarse frente al espejo.

—¡Vete, Trina. No quiero interrupciones!

—¡Ay, solo iba a desearte suerte! —se quejó encerrándose en su alcoba—. ¡Histérica!

Tori giró al espejo y viéndose fijamente se puso a repasar su plan:

"Paso número uno, invitarla a una cita. Paso número dos, hacer los preparativos. Paso número tres, tener la cita. Paso número cuatro, anotar una línea más a la cantidad de besos que no le he podido dar y que pagaré cuando regrese de Idaho. Listo, ahora a esperar la hora de la llamada…", pensaba, acomodando un poco su cabello en una media cola muy delicada, que le daba un look distinto y muy agradable.

Pero no, al parecer no tendría que esperar nada. El tono empezó a repicar antes de lo esperado.

"Diablos, no me puse perfume, ¿dónde está el perfume?… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No va a oler el perfume. ¡Solo contesta!"

Tori tomó asiento apurada y se colocó los audífonos tratando de no lucir demasiado nerviosa y presionó el botón.

—¡Cat, hola! No te esperaba hasta dentro de media hora.

—¡Holis! —saludó, ajustando un poco la luz de su lámpara para quitar el brillo innecesario de su cara—. Tuve unas horas libres en la tarde, así que… preferí adelantar la llamada.

—Pues…, me gusta tu iniciativa —dijo sacando una sonrisa del otro lado de la pantalla.

—¿Qué tal tu primer lunes de vacaciones? —preguntó la pequeña impaciente por saber que había hecho con el grupo.

—Bien, lo pasé relajado en casa.

—¿No… tenían algo planeado con los chicos?

—Sí pero decidí quedarle. Les dije que estaba enferma.

—Mentiste.

—Lo sé, no debía, pero… quiero un par de días para mi. Sin gente, sin nadie, sola. Ya sabes, disfrutar finalmente de mis vacaciones —dijo sin tomar en cuenta que ese "sola" no incluía la compañía de la pelirroja con la que hablaba en ese momento.

—Tori, si quieres descansar, podemos hablar otro día. No hay problema, yo…

—No, no, no, no, no… no, no, no… no —negó eufóricamente, hasta agitó ambas manos con un poco de desesperación para que Cat estuviera segura de que hablaba en serio—. Sola, pero contigo.

Eso se ganó una suave carcajada que relajó nuevamente el ambiente. Casi, casi lo arruina todo.

—Está bien, entonces, espero que disfrutes tus días "sola" —repitió puntualizando la palabra—. Sin duda los chicos te echarán de menos.

—Estoy segura de que no, tienen muchas cosas que hacer. Andre planificó varias salidas musicales, almuerzos y conciertos…

—Pero te lo perderás.

—Sí, pero no es nada que no podamos hacer juntas cuando regreses. Además, tendré mucho tiempo para dormir en el día, jugar mis nuevos videojuegos y hablar contigo en la noche.

—Me alegro por ti —contestó Cat con sana envidia—. Ahora, seguramente, seré _yo_ la que se quede dormida en media llamada.

—¡Hey! —protestó la latina, divertida por el tono burlón que recibió—. Solo pasó dos veces...

—¡Seis!

—¡¿Qué?! No es vedad fueron dos.

—Está bien, fueron cinco. La del viernes no cuenta, estabas agotada.

Sí, habían sido seis en total, Tori realmente no podía controlar su sueño y Cat ya se había memorizado los pasos en los que la morena perdía la batalla con Morfeo.

—Yo no contaré las veces que te duermas.

—Ya veremos, yo creo que lo harás. Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué planes tienes para mañana?

—Dormir, desayunar a las doce, volver a dormir, darme un baño esperando a que te conectes, hablar contigo y volver a dormir.

—Eres muy floja.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu conclusión y espero que eso que se repita por el resto de la semana.

Más le valía aprovechar esos días, ya que, el próximo lunes, le tocaba a ella organizar las actividades y se acabaría su preciada libertad.

—¿Qué tienes planificado hacer tú la semana entrante?

—Pues, mi abuela llamó la hace unos días para invitarme a San Diego, a su pequeña hacienda, y le pregunté si podía llevarlos.

—Wow, se oye genial, me gustaría ir y conocer a tu nona —dijo Cat poniendo una mueca. Odiaba perderse de todo lo que sus amigos habían planeado durante el verano.

—Estoy segura que la abuela se enamoraría de ti en dos segundos.

—Algún día debes llevarme a conocerla.

—Definitivamente, aunque ella siempre viene a Los Ángeles para el día de acción de gracias... —se interrumpió a ella misma al recordar que la familia de Cat seguiría en Idaho y tampoco pasaría la fecha en Los Ángeles, así como navidad o año nuevo—. O podríamos ir a visitarla un fin de semana.

—Suena bien, es una cita —"¡Cita! La cita, no puedo olvidar invitarla a la cita"—. Su viaje suena muy divertido, aunque creo que Jade protestará por todo, pero la pasará bien.

—Lo sé, la abuela es genial. Seguro le saca algunas risas. Aunque, solo con saber su nombre... se disfrutará lo suficiente.

—Burlarse de dos Tori Vega al mismo tiempo, su sueño hecho realidad —rió la pelirroja del otro lado.

—¡Exacto!. La pasaremos bien, ojalá estuvieras aquí para verlo.

—Puedes tomar videos y mandármelos.

"Okey, tengo que sacar el tema. La cita, el plan… Videos, videos…"

—Hablando de videos —"Sutil, pfff"—, estaba pensando que quizá, este viernes, podríamos ver una película juntas.

—¿Por internet?

—Ajá, ya sabes, podemos hacer palomitas. Tú en tu casa yo en la mía y compartir un par de horas, juntas, como si fuéramos al cine… juntas.

—¿Juntas?

—Exacto, juntas, ¿qué dices?

—¿Qué tan juntas?

—Am… pues… tú estarás en tu casa allá y yo aquí, pero, estaremos conectadas…

—Conectadas…

—Sip, la misma película, los mismos bocaditos… ya sabes, juntas.

—Juntas…

"¿No fui clara con el _juntas?_"

—Sí, como… en una cita, ese tipo de juntas.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —preguntó y rió con mucha fuerza, desubicando a la persona que tenía en frente.

—Em… —Las risas no paraban y empezaba a sentirse ridiculizada.

—Cat.

"Bien, perfecto. Soy una idiota, porque en lugar de pedirle que tenga una cita conmigo dije que pasemos un rato _juntas_ y al parecer _juntas_ es una palabra muy ridícula y graciosa".

—Cat…

—Perdón, Tori. Es que… esto es muy gracioso.

—Jmm —expresó con un sonido gutural y una sonrisa forzada, esperando que su amiga recupere su respiración.

—Mira, solo mira esto y tu también entenderás.

Cat se levantó de su asiento y desapareció por treinta segundos. Al volver tenía unas cartulinas en las manos y las acomodó diciendo:

—¿Lista?

—A ver —dijo Tori seria, todavía no le encontraba la gracia.

De repente Cat le mostró una lámina pintada con crayones de colores. Era el dibujo de uno de los chicos del hospital, tenía a dos figuras, una un poco más alta que la otra, las dos muy flacas, una con el cuerpo rosado y cabello rojo y la otra de color violeta con cabello castaño, ambas estaban sentadas en sillas enfrentadas y las dividía una especie de pared, o portal, pero parecía que estaban tomadas de las manos y, debajo, tenía una frase escrita con letra temblorosa que decía "juntas".

Tori estuvo apunto de preguntar que significaba, pero lámina tras lámina veía una escena parecida, a una chica de cabello muy rojo a la par de una castaña, ambas con una gran sonrisa y, en todas las cartulinas, estaba presente la misma palabra. Era evidente eran ellas. Pero ¿por qué dibujarían eso los niños?

—Les hablé de ti —dijo Cat antes de que Tori pudiese preguntar nada y guardó la última cartulina—. En realidad les conté un cuento sobre nosotras y ellos me preguntaron ¿cómo podía gustarle a la princesa, alguien que estaba tan lejos y a quién no podía ver o tocar u oler? —continuó todavía con una gran sonrisa—. Yo les dije que ambas princesas del cuento podían estar separadas fisicamente, pero en el corazón y en la mente, estaban siempre "juntas".

Tori se dio cuenta entonces, de que el molesto gesto que tenía hace unos minutos había cambiado a uno más placentero y dijo:

—¿Inventaste un cuento sobre nosotras?

—Sí —sonrió una vez más—, uno que, al contrario de todas las otras historias de hadas y mundos mágicos, empieza con el beso, pasa por una separación y aún no sabemos en que termina, se los estoy contando por partes, pero ellos quieren que todo acabe con un final feliz donde queden siempre… juntas.

—Juntas —repitió la morena entendiendo finalmente lo que le causó tanta gracia. Al parecer, estaban más _conectadas_ de lo que creían.

—En la hora de arte todos dibujaron el cuento —siguió contando Cat—. ¿No te parece gracioso cómo una palabra puede definirnos? Aunque estemos tan lejos, estamos _juntas_, porque todo el tiempo estamos pensando la una en la otra, en cuando volveremos a ver el brillo de nuestros ojos o besarnos una vez más —dijo y Tori sintió sus mejillas acalorarse—… Te extraño.

—Y yo a ti —respondió con nostalgia, habían pasado apenas dos semanas separadas, pero se sentía como una eternidad—. Entonces, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo el viernes?

—Pensé que ya había dicho que sí.

—No, solo te reíste como si hubieras visto un payaso, pintado en mi cara… No tengo uno verdad, me dormí un rato en la tarde y quizá Trina…

—No, no lo tienes —exclamó Cat—. Me encantaría. ¿A qué hora pasas por mi? —dijo graciosa.

—¿Qué tal a eso de las siete?

—Estaré lista.

"Perfecto, paso uno, check".

— — —

Ruego al tiempo aquel momento  
En que mi mundo se paraba  
Entre tus labios

Solo para revivir  
Y derretirme una vez más  
Mirando tus ojos, negros

Tengo ganas de ser aire  
Y me respires para siempre  
Pues no tengo nada que perder

Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en tí  
En el brillo del sol  
En un rincón del cielo

Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en tí  
En el eco del mar  
Que retumba en tus ojos  
Soñé

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hey, pueden creer que ayer se cumplió un mes que no actualizaba esta historia. Me siento pésimo. no pensé que era tanto, lo siento.

Publico finalmente la primera parte de este capítulo y lo dejo para que ustedes lo juzguen. Llegué (después de 4 intentos fallidos) a algo que contiene todo lo que quería y que me gusta, además empiezo con el conflicto que espero traiga cosas divertidas en capítulos futuros. ¿Por qué parte 1? Pues porque si no la publico en dos, no lo publico nunca XD. Es en serio, no quiero seguir dándole vueltas, me gusta como va y tenía ganas de romper el silencio y publicar, por lo menos una parte hasta poder darme seguridad de escribir la siguiente.

La canción que le da nombre al capítulo de hoy es "Soñé" de "Zoé", la versión original del disco. Si no la han escuchado pueden buscarla en YouTube, si encuentran la versión del MTV Unplugged, bacán, pero esa versión es la que usaré para el próximo capítulo. Sí, ya se que van a decir ¡es la misma canción! Pero el ritmo de ambas lo cambia completamente todo. Bueno, lo hace para mi, además que es el mismo capítulo en dos partes XD.

Ahora, gracias por leer, espero que si no les gustó como va, me caigan a palos con sus palabras y si les gustó un simple ":)" bastará XD.

Suerte y adiós.


	7. Soñé pt 2

**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Una vez leí un artículo que decía que hay dos instancias del amor que te roban el sueño.

Una, es cuando la relación empieza y la ilusión que trae la novedad o el cúmulo de sensaciones que la otra persona te provoca, llena la mente de tantos pensamientos que te es imposible descansar. Vives haciendo planes, todo es más ligero, más llevadero. Estás feliz.

La otra, es cuando la relación termina y los ¿qué pasó?, pude haber hecho más, ¿qué si intentábamos otra vez?, los miles de "y si hubiera hecho esto o el otro", ponen tanto estrés en tu persona que, divagar en lo perdido, te provoca un insomnio y este puede prolongarse si no logras salir de la depresión. ¿Tus planes? Desaparecen y, el dolor es tan grande que, todo lo demás pasa a un segundo plano y el sueño tal vez a un quinto.

En este momento, comienzo a sentir el primero.

La emoción de ver a Cat por las noches, de tomar una captura de pantalla cuando se ríe o cuando me mira como si fuera lo más bonito que ha visto en algún tiempo. ¡Dios!, y después Trina de queja de que tengo tantas imágenes suyas en mi celular, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no querer conservar esos momentos por el resto del día?

Es la tercera noche que no puedo dormir y que me pongo a jugar con el Play para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Como ya es costumbre, cuelgo la llamada con pena, porque sé que ella debe descansar, pero si no tuviera un trabajo estoy segura que hablaríamos hasta el amanecer.

Después me cambio de mudada y me acuesto a contemplar el techo y a sonreír por las cosas que hablamos o las miradas que logré robarle o, simplemente, porque recuerdo las fotos que sincronicé a mi teléfono para mantenerla un poco más de tiempo conmigo.

"¿Me estoy volviendo loca?"

Es lo que pienso todas las noches, cuando llegó a ver más de dos días de fotos acumuladas y miro el reloj para darme cuenta de que he pasado por lo menos una hora realizando tal actividad.

Entonces tomo el control de mi videojuego y lo enciendo, tratando de llenar mi mente con diferentes imágenes y sonidos, y así poder cansarme lo suficiente para poner mi cabeza en la almohada y dejarme llevar por Morfeo.

Pero bueno, ya casi lo tengo todo a punto, solo me quedan un par de detalles que debo coordinar, a eso del medio día, y listo, tendré la cita perfecta con Cat. Tal vez hasta me anime a pedirle que sea mi novia, digo… si todo sale bien, pero creo que las cosas se prestan para que tengamos la mejor cita que alguien pueda imaginarse.

Hasta el universo se ha aliado conmigo y eso es algo que debo aprovechar..., el meteoro.

Martes, tres de la mañana y algunos minutos.

Ese fue el momento en que supe que mañana, coincidentemente, habrá un evento en el cielo que lograría verse en toda la costa oeste del país en horas de la noche, desde California hasta Colorado. La lluvia de estrellas Perseidas.

Nunca me habían interesado los astros o los mitos que éstos traen. Esas cosas de pedir deseos cuando ves pasar a una estrella fugaz o a la primera que aparece en el cielo, eran… juegos de niños.

Pero desde que Cat me mostró el cielo, que ahora la acompaña todas las noches, no he podido dejar de averiguar cosas, leer, maravillarme. Tal vez, después de todo, la admiradora secreta de Cat sí aspira a ser un tipo de astronauta o algo, quién sabe si en un futuro me dedique a buscar el camino de las estrellas, uno que no tenga nada que ver con tener un micrófono en mano.

En fin, Perseidas empezará a verse con notoriedad a eso de las nueve de la noche hasta la madrugada, diez en punto para Cat; y cuando eso suceda ya debemos estar en un buen punto de la cita, como para que yo me arme de valor y le pida que sea mi novia, justo cuando veamos las luces entrar en nuestra atmósfera.

Son las doce de la noche, debo dormir, lo necesito. Mañana es un día importante y tengo que levantarme temprano, bueno, no más de las once… Okey, tengo tiempo para un par de horas de videojuegos y, de ahí, ¡a dormir!

**_—Doce horas más tarde—_**

—¿No pudiste zafarte?

—Beck, ¿me ves aquí, no?

—Perdón, tienes razón. Es una estúpida pregunta —dice mi amigo, disculpándose mientras susurramos para que su novia no nos escuche.

Juro que quiero matarme, o a Trina por dejarla entrar. Hoy no era un buen día como para que Jade me saque de casa a punta de agua en mi cara y una amenaza.

Todavía tengo que coordinar algunas cosas, como la hora en que llegará el chico del delivery con la caja de sorpresas que le preparé, que además no fue fácil de terminar.

Como la lata Coca Cola de cereza con su nombre grabado a un lado, que tuve que personalizar yo misma porque no salieron de ese sabor en la campaña de promoción ¡y "ese" es el sabor que le gusta a Cat! Así que pasé un día entero dañando una docena de latas antes de que quedara perfecta; o como la bolsa de bibble, de la cual tuve que ponerme a escoger los de color amarillo, porque ese sabor no le agrada, es demasiado ácido, y pasé la tarde entera con una cucharita y dos recipientes haciendo una selección de alta calidad; además de eso, le envío una bolsa de palomitas, otra de nachos y hasta me encargué de ir al supermercado a comprar un frasco de salsa de queso, para que, al ver nuestra película, nos sintiéramos como en el cine… y, como detalle personal (como si todo lo que hice no fuese lo suficientemente personal), la carta que le escribí.

Todo eso será un esfuerzo perdido si no logro coordinar con el mensajero, la hora exacta en la que debe entregar la hermosa caja gris que decoré con un enorme lazo rosa y que debe estar llegando a Boise, más o menos a las dos de la tarde.

Además, debo arreglarme.

Nuestra cita es a las siete de la noche hora de Idaho, lo que quiere decir que yo debo estar lista a las seis; tengo que entrar en la tina, para mi baño relajante, no más tarde de las cuatro y ya es la una de la tarde, apenas tengo tres horas para crear alguna excusa y salir corriendo de aquí sin que Jade me mate.

Espero que lo que planeé no sea demasiado. Trina tuvo la "delicadeza" de molestarme ayer en la tarde, cuando salía al correo para dejar el encargo.

Me advirtió que me estaba excediendo, que Cat creerá que estoy loca, pero, diga lo que diga, yo creo que todo tiene que salir perfecto para poder concretar nuestra relación.

Concretar, suena a construcción. Formalizar es un termino muy serio, ni siquiera nos veremos por otras siete semanas. Bah, ¿qué importa? Novias, eso es lo que quiero, ser su novia.

—_Creo que se te está yendo la mano. Has algo simple o las vas a saturar._ —Se repiten sus palabras en mi mente, justo ahora.

—_No. Haré esto. Me gusta la idea de mimar a Cat, la extraño y esto le demostrará que pienso en ella._ —Fue lo que le contesté y ella terminó confundiéndome aún más cuando me respondió:

—_Lo mismo haría una flor o una llamada. Eres una principiante y para colmo una demasiado intensa._

Soy demasiado intensa…

—¡Tori! —reclama Jade de mala gana haciéndome notar que todos tenían su vista sobre mí—. ¿Qué te pasa?, estás en la luna. ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a ordenar?

Tengo miedo de confesar que ni siquiera leí la carta que sostengo con las manos... Que sea lo que sea, pediré lo primero que vea en la lista justo ahora.

—Em… una hamburguesa cuadrada, Tío Billy —"Oh, no ¿qué acabo de hacer?"—… ¡Espere!… —digo llamando la atención del mesero que tomaba nuestra orden y veo como Jade me fulmina con la mirada—. Em… yo… Olvídelo, eso está bien… ¡y un té helado, por favor!

No sé como voy a terminarme lo que acabo de ordenar. Tengo buen apetito, pero una hamburguesa triple que con dificultad cabe entre mis dos manos, con doble capa de queso, tocino, champiñones, pepinillos encurtidos, cebolla, tomate y lechuga, no es algo que un pequeño pelotón pueda comer sin indigestarse, mucho menos yo en mi tamaño.

—Para estar enferma, sí que comes como luchador mexicano.

—Puerto Rico, Jade. No soy de México.

—Misma diferencia —me dice quitándole importancia a mi ascendencia—. Espero que hayas disfrutado las vacaciones que te diste esta semana porque, desde hoy hasta que regresemos a clases, no podrás poner excusas para salir con nosotros.

—No son excusas. De verdad estoy enferma, cof…

—Si como no. No me creas tan inocente Tori, no lo soy.

Mejor decidió no responderle y me quedo aquí arrimada al respaldar de la silla, tratando de descansar un poco más. No debí jugar hasta tan tarde o, mejor dicho, tan temprano.

—Beck —le susurro unos minutos más tarde—, tengo que salir de aquí no más tarde de las 3:30. Tienes que ayudarme.

—Jade no será fácil de convencer. No debiste dejarla entrar a tu casa.

—No lo hice, ella me despertó a mi y de muy mala manera, debo añadir.

—Pues te será difícil —me dice sin intención de darme una mano, pero yo lo necesito. Él es el único aquí, que puede contra esa terca mujer.

—Por eso debes ayudarme.

—Ya me lo prohibió —me dice evitando alzar la voz—. Me llamó mientras te bañabas y me advirtió que ni se me ocurra ponerme de tu lado en esto.

—¿Y piensas hacerle caso? Cat y yo somos tus amigas. Por favor, Beck —le ruego con un ligero puchero.

—Si lo hago, tendré graves consecuencias... ¡Graves!

—¿Cómo qué?, que no te hable un par de días. Vamos serán unas lindas vacaciones —le sonrío. Deben serlas, Jade es más intensa que yo—. ¡Ayúdameee!

—¿Qué tal, nada de nada por el resto del verano? —murmura poniendo atención en su novia, para no dejarle notar de nuestra charla.

—Eso no va a suceder. A ella tampoco le conviene

—¿Desde cuándo, Jade, hace las cosas solo por conveniencia? Antes que su beneficio, preferirá tener la razón. Y en ese caso el único perjudicado soy yo.

—Beck… Es nuestra primera cita y tengo muchas cosas que anticipar.

—Y yo muchos días de verano que no quiero pasarlas "a solas". Almorcemos y luego... no sé, le dices que la Tío Billy te cayó mal.

Esa no solo es la excusa perfecta, podría ser la realidad en cuestión de minutos.

—Tengo que estar en casa a las cuatro, debo bañarme, peinarme, vestirme…

—Tori, ¿no crees que exageras? Estamos hablando de C..., una película y una sonrisa tuya serán suficientes —insiste evitando pronunciar su nombre—. Y pueden hacerlo mañana. ¡Ayúdame tú a mi!

—Ya estas hablando como Trina —le contesto cruzándome de brazos, al parecer perdí a mi compañero de batalla en pleno campo—, tiene que ser la mejor cita, no algo de cinco minutos, ¿entiendes? —lo miro y está por decir algo más, pero lo interrumpo—. ¡La mejor cita, dije!

—¿Cita? ¿Ibas a salir con alguien hoy? —Jade alcanzó a escucharme. _Prudencia_, ese debió ser mi nombre no _Victoria_, porque a este paso, este día va a ser un eterno fracaso.

—Em…

—A menos que lo hayas planeado para las 11:59 de la noche, no tendrás una cita hoy.

—¡Jade, vamos! Esto es importante.

—Importante, ¿hmm?

—Sí, es súper importante, mega importante. Es nada más una noche y estarás con tu novio y nuestros amigos...

—¿Qué tan importante? —me pregunta y parece que está por ceder.

—Muuuuy importante, demasiado —le ratifico con un milímetro de esperanza, debo convencerla.

—Dime quién es.

¡Demonios!

—Am… No lo conoces —miento y muy mal.

—¡Ah, bueno! Entonces no es taaan importante.

—¡Lo es!

—Si no quieres que tus amigos se enteren de quién es, "qué taaan importante" puede ser.

—No es eso, es que estamos conociéndonos y...

—¿Y aún no sabes si quieres estar con "él" o no? ¿No sabes si vas a romperle el corazón al final de la noche?

—¡¿Que?! —"¿De qué diablos está hablando?"—. No, no es eso... Es solo que hoy es especial y si todo va bien...

—Y si todo va mal, ¿lo tirarás por el caño?

—¡Jamás haría eso!

—"Eso", está por verse aún —me afirma y justo llega el mesero con nuestros platos.

Jade me da una mirada de reproche que no tengo idea de donde sale. Regreso a ver a Beck y ladeo un segundo mi cabeza porque noto que tiene los ojos cerrados y Jade lo observa fijamente…

... lo sabe. ¡Maldición!

Pasa media hora en que Beck trata de no mirarme porque está muy vigilado por su novia, lo que a mi me complica preguntarle directamente si Cat le contó algo o ¿cómo diablos lo supo?, ¿fue él?

Y bueno, si lo sabe, lo sabe. No puedo pasar la vida huyendo de Jade, que lo sepa… ya. Solo espero que Robbie no se entere o Andre, porque la pelea que tuvimos el día de la fiesta no fue agradable y no quiero repetición.

La mayoría termina sus platos y yo sigo con el mío a medias, ya no puedo probar un solo bocado más. Las papas fritas están casi completas en el plato, así como mi té helado y es que no creo que sea posible que un milímetro más de cualquier cosa ingrese en mi estómago.

Lo siento Tío Billy, eres demasiado grande para mi y debemos terminar.

—¿Perdiste el apetito? —me pregunta Jade, robándose mis papas. Juro que podría comerse un caballo. Tal vez tiene ocho estómagos, como Alf, aunque ella de adorable no tiene nada.

—No, pero se cuánto te gusta devorar mi comida así que… sigue, es toda tuya.

—¡Awww! —Y con una mueca sarcástica no tarda nada en levarse mi plato a su puesto, definitivamente es como Alf… No me sorprendería si también comiera gatos…

—¡Hey, hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Necesito caminar un poco, Jade. Empiezo a sentir como la hamburguesa digiere mi estomago en lugar de lo contrario.

—Te acompaño... —me dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—¡No! —le reclamé con un grito, ya estuvo bueno—. ¿No puedo tener un poco de privacidad? —Veo a todos mis amigos estupefactos por mi reacción, pero es que tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y la última es complacer a Jade—. ¡Voy al baño. Ya regreso, no necesito perro guardián!

Me alejo unos metros de la mesa, no quiero que me escuchen cuando hable con Cat. Justo estaba por marcarle, cuando entra un mensaje de Beck.

«No lo sabe con seguridad, solo sospecha… mucho».

¡Diablos!, y yo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que lo sepa y que me importe un comino su reacción.

Mejor llamo a Cat, necesito saber qué hacer. La verdad es que todo esto no me tiene bien, mentir no se me da y no, no es lo mismo que actuar.

—¡Hola, ratón! —Adoro que me diga así.

—Hola, Cat.

—¿Todo bien? —me pregunta pero antes de que alcance a contestar me felicita por salir finalmente con los chicos.

—No creo que haya sido la mejor idea. Quieren que vaya a un concierto y es pasada la hora de nuestra cita. Lo peor es que no sé si puedo zafarme de Jade.

—¿Y no tienes ganas de ir?

—Tengo más ganas de pasar contigo, es nuestra cita —le recuerdo, ¿acaso lo olvidó?

—Lo sé, pero podemos cambiarla para mañana —ofrece como si eso resolviera las cosas, pero no. La cita perfecta era hoy, la lluvia de estrellas es más prominente hoy, tal vez mañana ni la veamos. Las cosas que preparé llegarán hoy, no mañana… No quiero, no quiero cambiar nuestros planes.

—¿Tú quieres cambiar la fecha?

—Mmm, no, pero no me molestaría si no hubiese otra alternativa.

—La alternativa es que yo pueda burlar a Jade y regresar a casa —le digo y me doy cuenta de que se quedó en silencio. ¡Prudencia, dije! Ella es su amiga, eso de jugar a engañarla no debe ser de su agrado—. Lo siento, Cat. Yo solo quiero…

—Te extraña, ¿sabes?

—Te extraña a ti.

—Y a ti, Tori. Extraña tener un cómplice.

Para eso tiene a Beck. A mi solo me busca cuando necesita un favor o cuando puede utilizarme como saco de boxeo con sus bromas.

—¿Cat, sería muy grave que Jade supiera de nosotras? —Ya no quiero este peso en mis hombros, no lo quiero. Preferiría ser frontal con ella y explicarle que mi cita con Cat es demasiado importante. Que la recompensaré por dejarlos un día más.

—Preferiría que no —me contesta y yo solo puedo negar mirándome en el espejo de este solitario baño—. Tori, yo necesito contárselo, pero que me entienda no que me grite por el teléfono. Necesito hablar con ella de frente, ¿me entiendes? —dice sabiendo que me pide demasiado—. Es mi mejor amiga, y debí decirle antes de viajar, pero… no sabía qué pasaría entre nosotras, qué sucedería en la fiesta, no tenía idea de que te besaría de nuevo y me sentiría así. No hubo tiempo y…

—Lo entiendo Cat. No te preocupes no diré nada… Pero nuestra cita… Seguramente será mejor cambiarla de fecha. Jade no me dejará ir a casa y el concierto debe terminar a eso de la media noche.

—¿La dejamos para mañana? —me pregunta y se la nota animada, está bien…

—Sí, dejémosla para… mañana.

—Gracias, Tori y espero que te diviertas con los chicos, en especial con Jade. De verdad te extraña.

Lo dudo. pero…

—Si, seguro la pasaremos bien.

No tarda mucho en despedirse y yo solo quisiera… ¡pegar un grito y soltar toda la frustración que tengo adentro!

¡No es justo, no lo es!

Pasé una semana entera esperando este día y, que todo se vaya al caño por el capricho de alguien que ni siquiera disfruta de tu compañía y solo te quiere para molestarte cada oportunidad que tenga, es la peor pesadilla.

Termino de hablar con el mensajero del correo privado por donde envié mi paquete y le pido que por favor lo lleve mañana a la misma hora. Me tocará pagar una tarifa extra por que es sábado, pero… quiero que sea una sorpresa, no que lo revise hoy, sin mi.

Respiro hondo y trato de relajarme, porque ya estoy en esto. Iré al maldito concierto y mejor será que la pase bien, no quiero amargarme, los planes ya cambiaron, ya… Ahí se queda el problema.

—Si tienes que irte… no te preocupes por mi. —Escucho a Jade a mis espaldas y alzo a ver el lugar de su reflejo en el espejo.

—No, ya cambié la cita, todo bien —le contesto todavía un poco molesta por todo esto, pero ya se me pasará.

—Lamento cambiarles los planes —"Cambiarles, ajap, lo sabe"—. Espero no haberles arruinada la salida. —"O tal vez no".

—Es solo que… yo quería que veamos la lluvia de estrellas y el evento sucederá con fuerza únicamente hoy, mañana tal vez no se pueda ver.

—Me imagino que eso durará toda la noche.

—Sí, por algunos días, pero hoy era el pico, se verá en todo lugar…

¡Pru-den-cia!

—Estoy más que segura que si llamas a Cat a la hora que sea te contestará y pueden verla después del concierto.

Confirmado, lo sabe… Pero que conste que yo no se lo dije.

—Desde cuando lo sabes.

—Con certeza, desde hoy… pero lo sospechaba desde el día del pene en tu frente —me confiesa, y aún le queda gracia de la experiencia, porque se le marca una sonrisa en la cara solo con recordarlo.

—No sé lo que pienses sobre Cat y yo, pero ella no quería que te cuente… Quería ser ella la que pudiera decírtelo en persona, quería explicártelo…

—Explícamelo tú.

¡Genial!

La miro y veo como espera con paciencia, como si estuviera resignada a esto, aunque no le guste.

Suspiro profundamente y limpio mi garganta antes de empezar porque tampoco es la situación más cómoda del mundo.

—No tenía idea de que esto pasaría —empiezo y ella se arrima contra el mueble de los lavabos, cruzándose de brazos, poniéndose a la defensiva, pero me deja hablar—. Sin pesarlo demasiado, Cat pasó de ser una amiga, mi mejor amiga, a alguien que me trae completamente de cabeza. Todo pasó tan rápido y ella se fue, no tuvimos tiempo de nada más que de acordar salir a distancia, vernos, hablar, tratar de entender si esto iba a algún lado y yo siento que sí… Va bien —digo y ella aprieta la quijada, definitivamente no le agrada la idea—. Jade, yo quiero a Cat. La quiero como algo más que a una simple amiga, ella es…

—Es Cat, lo sé —completa por mi, cree entenderme—. Es dulce, cariñosa, coqueta, es linda y amable, divertida y muy inteligente. Créeme, sé muy bien las cualidades de mi mejor amiga.

—No te pido que lo aceptes, Jade. Solo que lo respetes.

—Y yo te pido que no la lastimes —me deja muy en claro—. Cat es importante para mi. Mucho más que para ti.

—Entiendo que lo veas así…

—¡No, es así! Yo la conozco mejor y sé muy bien el nivel en el que está, el tipo de persona que ella se merece a su lado y ti te falta probar que eres digna.

Vaya, eso fue un _strike_. No soy suficiente según su mejor amiga. Bueno, no es novedad. Ya me esperaba este batazo, después de todo es Jade. Nunca nada está a la altura de sus estándares, nada ni nadie.

—Si tengo algo que probar, será a Cat y únicamente con ella. No te debo explicaciones, Jade.

—Hmm, ¿eso crees?

—Simplemente te lo informo para que lo sepas. Ni tú, ni Robbie, ni nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en lo que Cat y yo decidamos.

—Recuerda, Tori… ustedes todavía no son nada —Linda advertencia, realmente adorable.

¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo quedándome aquí?! Al diablo con Jade y lo que ella quiera, yo me largo a mi casa, así no tenga una cita esta noche.

Y es entonces que parece que el universo, de repente, se puso en mi contra.

«Gracias por prestarle atención a Jade hoy, ratón. No sabes cuanto te agradezco que la cuides mientras yo no estoy. Tan solo tenle un poco de paciencia, a la final se le ablanda un poco el hígado, digo… el corazón XD».

No tardo en sonreír con ese mensaje.

Cat lo cambia todo, eso es lo que hago aquí todavía. No me quedo por Jade, lo hago por la hermosa pelirroja con la que tendré una cita mañana. Por ella y nadie más.

— — —

_Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el brillo del sol  
En un rincón del cielo_

_Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el eco del mar  
Que retumba en tus ojos_

_Soñé_

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Ohhhhhh, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

Ah, ni yo lo sé. Pero así terminó este capítulo porque así llego mientras lo escribía… ¡Oh, Dior! Algunas cosas cambiarán en la trama, pero no mucho… espero XDD.

Y bueno, tengo que disculparme, pero ya se me está haciendo costumbre disculparme en todo lado por mis demoras.

Digamos que "la distraccioncilla" que me tenía divagando por el mundo ya se fue a Panamá y espero irme poniendo al día con todo lo que tengo pendiente. Por lo pronto, a los que leen este fic y también Café… lo siento, quiero enfocarme en esta historia, así que le daré más atención. Café puede esperar un poco más.

Bueno, espero que el desenlace final, _que no estaba planeado hasta hace unas pocas horas,_ les haya gustado y si no fue así ya saben, pueden mandarme "fuaaaaaaaaaa" en un review.

Como siempre ":)" ":(" si andan con un poco de pereza.

Gracias por leer este fic y el tiempo que le dedican de sus ajetreados días.

Nos leemos pronto :D.

Suerte y adior.


	8. No me destruyas

**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Cuándo?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente desde hace días.

¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cuándo, la sola mención de su nombre, había comenzado a inducir una sensación extraña en la boca de su estómago? ¿Cuándo decidió que rompería su promesa con Cat de cuidar a su mejor amiga? ¿Cuándo fue que todo lo que Jade tenía era lo que ella más quería?

—¿Cuándo? —suspiró para si misma, observando la trayectoria de ese barquito de papel que había hecho de una hoja de su cuaderno cuadriculado de matemática, y que ahora navegaba las tranquilas y ya frías aguas de la tina en la que había entrado hace más de una hora.

—¡Tori! —gritaba su hermana del otro lado de a puerta del baño—. ¡Sal ya! Debes estar hecha una pasa y yo necesito arreglarme.

—Odio esto. —Salió envuelta con una toalla en el cuerpo y con otra en el cabello, únicamente para pasar los siguientes veinte minutos, sentada en la misma posición sobre su cama, admirando esos tickets de avión que había comprado hace unas horas, preguntándose, una y otra vez, si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Inhaló fuerte, con los ojos cerrados, y se levantó para vestirse y salir de su casa de una vez por todas. Necesita hacerlo de una vez, confesar lo que había descubierto y arreglar las cosas, por lo menos intentarlo.

El cielo amenazaba con llover, pero eso no le importó. La casa de su gótica amiga no quedaba tan lejos, apenas unas doce cuadras, le tomaría unos treinta minutos en llegar.

Gotas pequeñas empezaron a caer cuando llegó a la puerta y dio tres golpes con la argolla de metal que sobresalía de la puerta.

La casa de los West era antigua y ellos la habían conservado tal cual, sin preocuparse por instalar un timbre eléctrico.

Minutos después se escuchó una voz aguda advertir que se acercaba y un pequeño, de no más de diez años, apareció detrás del portón de madera. Portaba los mismos ojos azules que la que supuso era su hermana mayor.

—Hola, soy Tori. ¿Está Jade en casa?

—Hola, Tori Vega —rió el chiquillo reconociendo el nombre—. Sí está, pero déjame ver si quiere hablar contigo.

El chico no tuvo oportunidad de ir por ella ya que al dar la vuelta, chocó con su cuerpo.

—Ezra, ¿qué haces abriéndole la puerta a extraños? —le preguntó haciéndolo a un lado y se paró en el portal cruzada de brazos.

—Evan, mi nombre es E-van —la corrigió el pequeño, protestando el nuevo apodo.

—¡Fitz, largo de aquí!

—¡Evan! Soy Evan, Tori. Lo que pasa es que mi hermana está un poco traumada con PLL y ahora me llama Ezra Fitz.

—Creo que mamá te está llamando o tal vez es -A que viene a cortarte en mil pedacitos —le dijo con una voz amenazadoramente burlona, le abrió los ojos y le sonrió dándole una palmada en el trasero—, ahora vete.

El chico negó firmemente y despidiéndose de la latina se perdió por el pasillo.

—No me veas así, el enano es idéntico a Fitz —aclaró Jade al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la morena que tenía en frente—. ¿No lo ves? ¿Su quijada, su peinado nerd, sus ojos? Es idéntico —continuó viendo como sus cejas alzadas cedían a su posición normal junto con una sonrisa—. Olvídalo, Vega, ¿para qué viniste?

—Hay algo que necesito… hablar contigo —le contestó—. ¿Tienes diez minutos? Prometo no demorarme más de eso.

—Entra, te vas a estilar parada ahí —se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, cerrando tras ella la puerta.

Pero antes de saber qué es lo que Tori no podía esperar a decirle a Jade, será mejor retroceder siete días en el calendario, unas horas después del dichoso concierto al que se había resistido tanto a ir.

—¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría tener un año más para poder decirles a mis papás: "Tengo que ir en busca de una linda chica, regresaré al fin del verano". Tomar mis maletas y viajar de mochilera hasta Idaho —le decía Tori con nostalgia a Cat, mientras ambas veían la lluvia de estrellas, cada una recostada en su jardín.

—Podrías hacer algo con los chicos y recolectar dinero para el pasaje o… podrías dejarme prestarte de mis ahorros.

Tori suspiró con pesadez, realmente quería viajar, verla, estar con ella. Sentía como cada día se volvía un poco más impaciente, irracional, confundida y no de lo que sentía por la pelirroja, sino de la necesidad vivirlo, explorarlo y no a kilómetros de distancia.

—No es justo que te lo pida, no podría pagártelo en algún tiempo y sé que lo necesitarás cuando regreses a Los Ángeles.

La idea se le había cruzado más de un par de veces, pero sin un trabajo, ¿cómo le devolvería el favor? Cat cuidaba niños para poder cubrir sus gastos y ayudar a sus padres, no para derrocharlo en cosas que podían esperar.

—Jade acaba de escribirme —le comentó la pequeña—, también está viendo las estrellas. Le dije que pida un deseo… Ojalá pida uno bueno.

"Aj, Jade", pensó Tori cambiando el ceño inconscientemente. Se sentía molesta por como se habían dado las cosas aquella tarde y durante los últimos días.

Para ser sinceros no tenía una razón real del porqué rehuía de ella y la había estado evitando, a todos sus amigos en general.

Planear las cosas para la cita fue la excusa perfecta durante la semana y sin embargo, en ese momento, todo estaba listo, ya no tenía ese pretexto y, aún así, un incierto rencor permanecía instalado en su mal humor.

No es que la hubieran pasado mal en el concierto. Es más, Jade se dedicó a ignorarla desde que salieron del baño, después de aquel cruce de palabras. Toda la noche se la pasó en compañía de su novio, con el que parecía divertirse jugando a que hacían karaoke con las canciones y grabando videos. Reían, se abrazaban, se besaban… ¡Ah, eso!, ahí vuelve el enojo.

—Podemos "no" hablar de Jade…, por favor.

—¿Pasó algo?, ¿se dedicó a hacerte bromas pesadas? Porque yo le pedí que…

—No, no… —La morena intentó calmarla inmediatamente, no quería explicarle que la que se portó como el orto fue ella—. Solo… quiero hablar contigo de otras cosas, no de nuestros amigos. —Generalizó evitando darle más detalles.

Cat accedió y comenzó a contarle historias sobre las constelaciones que ella inventaba en ese momento. Tori trato y trato de divisar las formas que le describía, pero le fue imposible; las luces de la ciudad aclaraban demasiado el cielo y muy pocas estrellas lograban visualizarse en la atmósfera.

Claro que eso se solucionaba con un poco de imaginación. Tori cerró los ojos y comenzó a verlas en su mente; una ananá gigante, un dinosaurio, un pulpo degollado, un conejo y hasta un ratón.

—¿Y qué tal un gato? —le preguntó entre risas.

—Hmm… no lo sé, no veo a ninguno. Quizá, si logras venir, podamos ver si lo encontramos juntas una noche —le propuso Cat, esperando animarla un poco. Ella tenía muchas ganas de verla también y no le molestaba ofrecerle sus ahorros. No era nada que no pudiera volver a conseguir trabajando unas horas extra durante unas semanas.

—Tal vez, Cat… Ojalá…

El lunes por la mañana no se hizo esperar.

Jade y Beck iban en camino a la casa de su morena amiga para partir desde ahí con el resto de los chicos hasta San Diego. En menos de una hora emprenderían camino a la hacienda de la abuela de Tori para pasar la semana.

—No quiero ir —repitió ella en voz alta, para cerciorarse de que la había escuchado. No era la primera vez que Beck ignoraba su comentario, aunque ahora por lo menos regresó a verla.

¿Una semana completa, a la merced de alguien que ni siquiera quería compartir cinco minutos con ella?

¡Sonaban campanas de gloria por todo el lugar, eran las vacaciones perfectas!

Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que el resto de sus amigos también iría. Se divertiría con ellos y con Beck, que continuaba haciendo caso omiso de su comentario mientras equilibraba el volante.

—¿Crees que la excusa de sentirme enferma funcionará si me aburro infinitamente a media semana?

—¿Piensas comportarte de la misma "forma infantil" que Tori la semana pasada? —le contestó él, usando sus mismas palabras cuando se había quejado de la actitud de la latina el viernes.

Lo miró de reojo y, volteando la vista hacia la ventana a su derecha, soltó un respiro frustrado y prefirió quedarse callada porque, honestamente, había considerado más de una vez, hacerse la estúpida y no ir, o convertirse en una estúpida más grande y comportarse exactamente como Tori lo esperaba y hacerla su conejillo de indias durante los siguientes cinco días.

Al menos se divertiría, ¿no?

Pero sí, era infantil y, valga la redundancia, estúpido.

Más ahora que estaba consciente de que las cosas entre su mejor amiga y la chica en cuestión eran distintas y Jade entendía que Tori no se comporta como una idiota cuando estaba con Cat.

La trataba bien, la quería y la mimaba, aunque esté lejos. Sin importar que con ella se portaba como una imbécil, con Cat era… digamos que "una buena chica".

La madrugada del sábado, después de que Beck la dejó en su casa al terminar el recital, comenzó a subir las grabaciones a su página de The Slap y se percató del punto verde en el nombre de Cat.

Estaba en línea y, sin dudarlo, la saludó, preguntándole qué hacía despierta tan tarde, olvidando por completo que seguramente esperaba a la babosa de Vega para que se conecte y vean la "grandiosa lluvia de estrellas" juntas.

«¿Qué tal les fue en el concierto?», Cat le escribió.

«Genial, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí, la pasamos increíble… y había algodón de azúcar».

«Gracias por la información u_u».

«Lo siento, cuando regreses haremos que Beck nos compre unos conos».

Jade evitó quejarse de su pseudo novia y de contarle que ya sabía que estaban "saliendo", por así decirlo.

"Si ella quiere decírmelo, esperaré", pensó. Sabía lo importante que era para Cat conversar de las cosas trascendentales, frente a frente, y no tenía apuro de que le confirmaran por segunda vez lo que ya conocía de buena fuente.

«A mi también me hubiera gustado estar contigo…, con Tori y los chicos».

"¡Aj, Tori!", la sola mención de su nombre le causaba estragos. ¿Tan mal había pasado la semana completa como para que, con una riña, se sintiera así de frustrada con ella?

Lanzó el celular a la cama y fue a cambiarse de ropa, preparándose para dormir. No debió tardar más de cinco minutos, se metió dentro de las sábanas, tomando nuevamente el aparato para escribirle a su amiga y preguntarle si quería que la llamara y hablar un poco de su día en el hospital.

«¿Podemos hacerlo mañana temprano? En este momento estoy en el jardín viendo la lluvia de estrellas», le informó, recordándole la razón por la cual Tori había inventado la estúpida excusa de estar enferma en primer lugar. «¿Por qué no la ves también? ¡Asómate a la ventana! Tal vez puedas pedir un deseo… o muchos n_n/».

—¡Si escucho "lluvia de estrellas" una vez más, me mato! —suspiró y se levantó para salir al balcón, haciéndole caso a la pelirroja que le hablaba del bendito evento con tanta emoción como cuando ella hablaba de tijeras.

El cielo estaba semi despejado y se lograban ver claramente las luces que cruzaban por el firmamento. Era un espectáculo hipnotizante y sabiendo cuánto le gustaban esas cosas a Cat, seguramente lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Fue entonces que pudo comprender la desesperación de Tori por ausentarse esa noche. Quería verlo con ella, tener un momento perfecto a la distancia, algo que ambas pudieran compartir y sentir que estaban la una del lado de la otra.

Debía ser difícil.

Por una parte la entendía perfectamente, extrañaba a Cat demasiado, pero por otro lado, ella tenía a Beck, podía verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, las veces que quisiera. Sus amigas debían limitarse a acariciar de vez en cuando la pantalla del computador, a contemplarse a lo lejos, sin poder compartir un simple beso, un toque de sus manos. Debía ser increíblemente frustrante.

Así que sin más accedió a ir al bendito paseo. Tal vez Tori no quería verla, quizá le hartaba la idea de conformarse con su compañía cuando lo que más deseaba era tener cerca a su mejor amiga, pero tendría que hacerse a la idea. Jade no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sola, a menos que decidiera a media semana comportarse como una infante y tomar un bus de regreso a casa.

—¿Trajeron los sacos de dormir? —le preguntó Tori a Beck, ignorando a su acompañante por completo.

—Vega, espero que no nos estés llevando a un paraje fuera de la civilización. Yo necesito un baño con una decente fuerza de agua, y WiFi.

—¿Sabes, Jade? No tienes que venir. Beck podría usar unas vacaciones… ya sabes, "de la monotonía".

La chica rodó sus azules ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco, mientras su adorado novio apretaba los párpados y los labios, por dos segundos más de lo normal, sin hacer comentario alguno, para después seguir con sus cosas.

Tori no se daba cuenta de lo que sugería con sus palabras. Jade y Beck eran novios por muchas razones, la más importante, se quieren. Él no la consideraba un estorbo o alguien de quién necesite constantes "vacaciones", como la latina había mencionado varias veces.

Ambos se entendían y disfrutaban su tiempo juntos, es más, esa semana habían dejado a un lado algunos de sus planes para ir a este paseo.

"Genial, sigue igual de insoportable que el viernes. Será un viaje increíble", pensó Jade, sin darle más atención a la situación y subió nuevamente al auto, esperando a los demás para partir.

—¿Todos listos? ¡Va-mo-nos! —exclamó Andre bastante emocionado asegurándose de abrirle la puerta a su amiga y dio vuelta para entrar al auto.

Él se encargaría de guiar a Beck por la carretera, ya conocía el lugar de antemano, había viajado con la familia Vega en el feriado de pascua.

Robbie decidió ir con la parejita feliz, con la condición de que Rex viajaría en la cajuela. Desde el lío del teatro y el marcador permanente, Tori prefería tenerlo lejos, aunque la gótica estaba convencida de quien no resistía estar con ella esos días, era él.

—Beck, crees que si le tomo fotos indecentes a Tori esta semana y las subo "anónimamente" a The Slap, ¿Cat se enoje? —rió el titiritero con una sonrisa un tanto perversa que Jade advirtió desde el espejo retrovisor. Le dio una mirada rápida a su novio que hizo un gesto con sus cejas que decía: "mejor contéstale tú".

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer para que no se de cuenta que eres tú el de las fotos, genio? Todos sabemos de tu cuenta fantasma, nos añadiste como amigos.

—No lo decía en serio, Jade —aclaró hastiado—. ¿Por qué todos están tan serios hoy? Primero Tori, ahora tú.

Robbie tenía un buen punto, se supone que era un paseo para cambiar de ambiente y relajarse.

Jade se dijo un "meh" internamente y se acomodó en su asiento. No tardó en dormirse escuchando como Beck le explicaba a su mutuo amigo, las partes del motor que aparentemente le faltan al auto usado, el cual estaban "arreglando" juntos. Aunque por la cantidad de piezas que tenían que reemplazar, parecía más una reconstrucción total.

Tori y Andre conversaban tranquilos, más que nada de lo bien que lo habían pasado la noche anterior y de como la ausencia de Cat se hacía notar.

—Extraño a la rojita, ¿sabes? —le comentó el moreno, ella sonrió de solo escucharlo—. Jamás pensé que sus comentarios e historias de su hermano me harían tanta falta.

—Lo sé —simpatizó—, siento como si me hubiera quedado ciega de un ojo —dijo recibiendo una corta mirada confundida—. ya sabes, tienes uno y puedes ver, pero ya no en 3D, me entiendes, pierdes la profundidad.

—Hmm —aceptó asintiendo levemente.

—¿Es por eso que tú y Jade están como están?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que Cat era la que le daba profundidad a su amistad, perspectiva —trataba de explicar, evidenciando que todos se habían dado cuenta de sus roces el día anterior—. Ustedes dos se volvieron tuertas cuando ella se fue, es más, yo diría que hasta ciegas.

La latina mantuvo sus argumentos para si misma. Que punto tenía tratar de explicarle a su amigo si ella misma no entendía qué sucedía. Según ella, era Jade la que había provocado todo su mal comportamiento. Se negaba a asumir responsabilidad alguna.

—Definitivamente, la rojita se hace querer —añadió Andre y Tori volvió a sonreír con un poco de pena. Empezaba una semana difícil, hablaría poco con Cat, no se llamarían por las noches, tendría que comportarse como una amiga más y así de fácil sentía un nudo formarse en su estómago, como si tuviera algo pendiente que necesita terminar y simplemente no podía, por más que lo intentara, no lograba darle fin y ese sentimiento permanecía ahí, estrujando sus órganos, provocándole una increíble pesadez.

—Jade, bebé… ya llegamos —escuchó a Beck decir, dos horas después de quedarse dormida. Entraban en ese instante, por el portal de una lujosa casa de campo.

El lugar era enorme y se notaba que estaba apartado de la ciudad. No había ruidos de autos y la brisa entre las grandes hojas de los árboles alrededor se dejaba escuchar, tal como uno que otro animal a lo lejos, pájaros también. Se sentía como estar en una película de Disney.

La casa tenía un aire Victoriano único, las paredes eran de piedra vista en un color gris muy claro y estaba cubierta en ciertas partes por enredaderas que subían hasta el segundo piso. Los marcos de las ventanas tenían líneas muy rectas, de color blanco y su techo triangular era de teja negra.

"Me gusta", pensó Jade dándole un vistazo al lugar. Le recordaba al estilo de las casas de las películas antiguas que formaban parte de su colección de terror.

Ya afuera de los autos, los chicos estiraron un poco las piernas y fueron bienvenidos por una mujer que parecía ser la doble de Tori, mas tenía el cabello casi blanco y unos cincuenta años encima, de lo contrario, su doble.

—¡Abuela! —La chica no tardó en abalanzarse y comenzó a presentar con emoción a todos hasta que llegó a su ahora archienemiga y, con una sonrisa más falsa que la sobriedad de Lohan, le dijo con displicencia—: y… esta es Jade.

—¿Jade? —repitió la mujer. Parecía intrigada. ¿Acaso le había contado de ella?

—Aja —respondió la chica sin más.

—Es un gusto conocerte finalmente. —La saludó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver, exactamente, de dónde había heredado los pómulos su nieta.

—Bienvenidos a mi hogar, espero que la pasen increíble estos días. —La mujer dio la vuelta haciendo un gesto para que la sigan y continuó—. Les enseñaré sus habitaciones y después almorzaremos algo delicioso.

Los chicos se apresuraron a levantar sus maletas y a subir los pocos escalones que había en la entrada, siguiendo los pasos de la dueña de casa.

Tori, Robbie y Andre entraron antes que Jade, quien al ver el interior se detuvo ipso facto en la entrada.

—¿Te gustó la casa? —le preguntó Beck a sus espaldas, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y retirar el equipaje de sus manos, dejándola admirar el lugar. Él sabía leer muy bien las expresiones de su novia y esa cara solo gritaba un "me encanta".

Era una de las casas más eclécticas que ella había visto en su vida. Las paredes de color burdeos así como el techo, que además tenía un borde de color blanco que seguía el camino de las paredes; muebles de estilo victoriano, unos sillones color café muy oscuro, otros habano muy claros, ambos con cojines del mismo color que las paredes combinados con café y habano para contrastar.

Detalles rústicos como una escalera de madera a un lado de las estanterías de libros; lámparas hechas con frascos antiguos de vidrio, que colgaban en grupos de tres a diferentes alturas en cada esquina; una alfombra color habano oscuro sobre un hermoso y lujoso piso de madera; un espejo sobre la chimenea, con un marco antiguo tallado en madera y fotos enmarcadas en limpios y perfectos cuadrados color blanco sobre las pareces, apenas con un marco delgado de color café.

Rústico, moderno, victoriano y se veía perfecto.

"Quiero una casa así cuando sea grande".

—¡Jade! —escuchó a Tori llamarla desde la escalera.

—Voy —respondió ella, encaminándose hacía la abuela—. Linda casa, de verdad —le dijo con sincera emoción.

—Gracias, hija. Espera a que veas el salón de música —le dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de la Jade mientras subían—. Me dicen que tocas el piano.

—De hecho, es mi instrumento por excelencia.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para un par de interpretaciones, veremos si puedes hacerlo mejor que yo —dijo la mayor, observando como Jade no podía despegar su vista de cada centímetro de su casa.

Al llegar a la segunda planta la dejó con Tori para acompañar a los muchachos y mostrarles dónde iban a dormir.

—Compartiremos alcoba —le comunicó fríamente la heredera de su soñada casa—, ¿qué cama prefieres, la de la ventana o el corredor?

—Corredor, odio la luz sobre mis ojos en la mañana.

—¡Hmm, qué divina! —Soltó la latina un sarcasmo innecesario.

—Si quieres la del corredor no tengo problema, me cubriré la cara y punto —ofreció Jade captando la molestia de su amiga.

—Tal vez deberías dormir en el cementerio, en uno de los mausoleos o algo.

—¡No sería una mala idea, si tan solo hubiese uno en esta casa! —Comenzó a discutir, su paciencia iba desapareciendo con cada movimiento de las manijas de su reloj.

—¡Hay uno, qué suerte tienes! Es pequeño pero seguro te encantará, podrías pasar ahí si quieres… en una carpa, con los sacos de dormir de los que tanto te quejaste —terminó, cambiando su simulada alegría por un reproche.

—Tomen un tiempo para acomodarse y, cuando estén listos, bajen al jardín trasero Tendremos el almuerzo al aire libre —escucharon decir a la abuela mientras se acercaba a la habitación donde ellas se encontraban—. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

—Sí, todo… per-fec-to —se apuró a contestar la gótica dándole una mirada a su compañera de alcoba, quien no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y se dio la vuelta para sacar su teléfono de la maleta.

—Las espero abajo, ¿está bien?

—Claro, bajaremos con los chicos —respondió Jade y la mujer desapareció con una sonrisa por el pasillo, dejándolas nuevamente en un incómodo silencio.

Al otro lado del corredor se escuchaba algo completamente diferente, Andre, Robbie y Beck reían de alguna broma con bastante soltura y Jade por un segundo envidió no estar ahí y que su mejor amiga estuviera tan lejos.

¿Vega, hay muchos mosquitos aquí? —le preguntó, aunque se imaginaba que sí, era el campo después de todo—. Debería ponerme repelente o terminaré con ronchas en todo el cuerpo.

—En serio, ¿para qué viniste, Jade?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó la gótica sin saber de dónde venía el comentario, ella misma la había invitado.

—¿Que para qué viniste? No quieres estar aquí, te quejas de todo, que para qué esto, que el WiFi, que el agua, que los mosquitos… ¡Sí, hay mosquitos, muchos, es el campo, Jade! ¿Creías que ibas a un hotel cinco estrellas?

"¡Juro que la voy a cachetear si no deja esta estúpida actitud!", pensó ahorrándose decir lo que tenía en mente y sacó repelente de su maleta, dio media vuelta y salió para el cuarto de sus amigos.

—Robbie, Tori está sola en la habitación, puedes aprovechar para ejecutar tu malvado plan —le sugirió y él rió con nerviosismo, tal parecía que no bromeaba después de todo, pero al contrario de Jade, Andre si lo colgaría si se le ocurría llevarlo a cabo.

—Muero de hambre, ¿bajamos?

—¿Pueden adelantarse? Ayudaré a Jade con el repelente —le respondió Beck al moreno apuntando el pasillo con la quijada. Andre y Robbie entendieron que quería hablar por un momento con su novia a solas y salieron de la habitación, encontrándose con Tori en medio del corredor.

Jade largó un suspiro, esperando a que Beck se colocara el líquido en las manos y comenzara a pasarlo por sus hombros y cuello.

—Trata de no hacerle caso.

—¡Lo intento!, pero no estoy hecha de piedra, ¿sabes? Está pinchando un globo muy inflado y, cuando menos lo espere, va a estallarle en su cara… seguramente con una silla o una pala. Vi una en el jardín.

—Solo recuerda lo que le prometiste a Cat —dijo dándole un masaje, la notó tensa y no le vendría mal soltarse un poco.

—Sí, lo sé. No debo a pelear con Vega hasta que ella regrese, ¡aj!

—Son solo cinco días y sí, si te hartas a media semana, la excusa de la enfermedad funcionará —le dijo colocando sus brazos al rededor de sus blancos hombros para regalarle un beso bajo su lóbulo derecho—. Mejor vamos a comer —se separó, sacando la lengua y limpiándose los labios rápidamente con la mano—. No me veas así, sabes a repelente.

Jade lanzó una risa mejorando su ánimo y lo ayudó mojando la punta de la toalla del baño y pasándola por su boca.

—Por lo menos sabemos que el liquido funciona —se alzó de hombros y, tomándolo de la mano, bajaron al jardín.

Al pasar por la cocina ayudaron a llevar los entremeses a la mesa y se fueron ubicando en sus asientos.

—Jade, ¿por qué no te sientas a mi lado? —le ofreció la dueña de casa, sacando un poco la silla de su derecha y dio un par de golpes en el taburete.

¿Cómo decirle que no a la abuela? Sobretodo cuando, el hecho de que su le prestara tanta atención, molestaba infinitamente a Tori.

—Claro, con gusto… Disculpe, ¿cómo debo llamarla?

—Tori, cariño, y por favor no me llames de usted, me hace sentir anciana.

—¿Tori… Tori Vega? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Hmm, ¿quién diría? Dos Tori Vega en el mundo, es como… mi sueño hecho realidad —fingió colocándose la palma de su mano en el pecho.

Tori no podía quitarle la vista de encima, comenzaba a sentirse desplazada, una razón más para querer tenerla lo más lejos posible.

La mayor de las Vega resultó ser una mujer llena de historias y anécdotas. Los tenía cautivados, especialmente a cierta gótica que no podía creer que esa era la casa de muchas de las películas que ella tanto amaba.

—Ahora tendré que tomarme fotos en cada rincón para presumir. Es increíble —le repetía con toda la emoción imaginable—. Yo sabía que algo tenía esta casa cuando la vi.

Tori en cambio mantenía su cabeza arrugada sobre su mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa mientras jugaba con un par de habichuelas que aún permanecían en su plato.

—Si eres fanática de las películas de terror, debes venir a ver lo que yace al otro lado de la propiedad.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó impaciente.

—Tiene que ser una sorpresa, iremos mañana en la noche que es luna llena, te gustará mejor así —respondió la mujer siendo interrumpida por su nieta.

—Yo te puedo decir. Es un…

—¡Victoria, no se te ocurra! —le advirtió su abuela y tan pronto como terminó su reproche, le dio un dulce pellizcón a la gótica en la quijada y les pidió a todos que la ayudaran a recoger la mesa.

"¡Esto es el colmo!", pensó la latina contemplando la escena que cruzaba por sus ojos. "Desde cuando mi abuela tan cariñosa con una completa desconocida y Jade tan relajada con alguien que se llama ¡Tori Vega!"

—Tori, puedes acompañarme un momento por favor —le pidió la mayor llevándola al otro extremo del jardín para tener un poco de privacidad.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una banca de piedra en medio de una colorida jardinera y se sentaron lado a lado, disfrutando del sol de la tarde.

—Te noto muy… apesadumbrada, hija, molesta. ¿Estás bien?

—Es solo que, últimamente Jade y yo no no estamos llevando muy bien que digamos.

—Entiendo —dijo la mujer tomando a su nieta de las manos, obligándola a voltearse para enfrentarla—. ¿Así que esta es la chica que te gusta y tuvieron una riña?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Abuela, no! —exclamó sorprendida de las suposiciones que había hecho—. Trina no debió decirte nada, es una metida.

—Amor, a mi no me importa que sea una chica y la verdad me agrada Jade, tiene estilo, me gusta su carácter.

—Ajam… mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Gustarme Jade, por favor.

—Vamos cariño, que tiene de malo… El amor no tiene género.

Justo ahora tenía que venir el sermón de la sexualidad, que además no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedía.

—Lo sé y no tiene nada de malo, es solo que… no es Jade la chica que me gusta, eso es todo. Estaría loca si llegase a gustarme Jade. —Negaba fervientemente—. Además ella tiene novio.

—¿Uno de los muchachos?

—Sí, Beck —le confirmó—, el morenito de camiseta gris.

—¿Él? ¿En serio? Pensé que era gay.

Tori rió con su abuela tras el comentario y respiró un par de veces antes de hablar.

—La chica que me gusta… no pudo venir, está de viaje con su familia —una media sonrisa se le marcó en el rostro y vio como su abuela volvía a emocionarse con el tema.

—¡Ah!, entonces es Cat, la pelirroja de la que escuché hablar a tus amigos. —Tori asintió levemente—. Creo que el chico del cabello rizado es tu competencia.

—Algo así… no tanto, pero a él también le gusta Cat.

—¿Entonces nada con Jade?

—¡No abuela, por favor! En serio que no.

—Es solo que ustedes parece que se buscan como perros y gatos y a veces eso solo quiere decir una cosa…

—Que ella no quiere que me le acerque a su mejor amiga, eso.

—No hija, que ustedes de una u otra forma se quieren.

—¡Abuela, no! Cat, me gusta Cat. Jade ni siquiera es mi amiga… según ella.

—¿Según ella o según tú?

—Ella es la que siempre lo dice.

—Amor, una cosa son las palabras y otra las acciones —le aclaró—. Vi a Jade pendiente de ti, se nota que te defiende con ese chico de los rizos, aunque al principio pensé que te estaba celando. No creo que no te considere su amiga, pienso que tal vez se siente un poco fuera de lugar, ¿no crees?

—¿Fuera de lugar? ¿Jade? —bufó con burla— Créeme, no la conoces. Ella se encarga de hacer todos los lugares "su" lugar.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada con ella, cariño? Y no me digas que no es así.

La latina observó a lo lejos como sus amigos volvían a salir al jardín y se sentaban otra vez a la mesa. Esta vez Jade y Beck compartían los asientos contiguos y él pasó su brazo por su cintura, dejándola apoyar su cabeza en su hombro mientras reían con Andre y Robbie.

—No lo sé.

—Pues creo que debes aprovechar estos días para analizarlo y encontrar qué es lo que tanto te incomoda.

Ella sabía que su abuela tenía razón, nunca había sentido tanta apatía por alguien, mucho menos por una amiga y Tori siempre la consideró una, por más negativas que recibiera. Jade era Jade, punto.

—Ahora a quitar esa cara de amargada que nos robará la alegría a todos. Vamos jugar un poco en la vieja sala de música.

bajaron con todos al subsuelo de la casa. El viejo sótano había sido remodelado por su difunto esposo en una hermoso y amplio estudio de grabación. Las paredes estaban acolchadas de forma muy profesional para para amortiguar los sonidos y los instrumentos estaban repartidos sobre el piso alfombrado. un elegante y hermoso piano de cola como elemento central y percusiones, sintetizadores y guitarras repartidas al azar.

—Vega, creo que es hora de que cambiemos abuelas.

Todos los chicos tomaron un instrumento. Beck comenzaba a tomarle gusto a la guitarra y Andre, poco a poco, a la batería, Robbie con el sintetizador y Jade por supuesto hizo algunas sesiones de piano con su nueva abuela, sin embargo Tori se limitó a observar desde uno de los sillones como todos encontraban interés en algo que ella únicamente esperaba que terminara, la noche se le hizo literalmente eterna.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, todos decidieron ir a dormir, estaban agotados y muertos de hambre por lo que la mayor de las Vega les ofreció un refrigerio.

—¿Qué tal unas botanas de queso y frutas?

—Perfecto, vamos, claro —fueron diciendo todos siguiendo a la mujer.

—Yo me siento algo cansada y no tengo apetito, voy a ir a recostarme si no les molesta —Tori miró a su abuela y esta le sonrió deseándole una buena noche.

Jade por otro lado no resistía las ganas de abofetearla para que reaccionara. La había visto hecho un zombie todo el día, esa no era la Tori Vega que ella y sus amigos conocían. Esperaba terminar pronto y subir para hablar con ella, pero entre historia e historia, terminaron quedándose un par de horas más en la cocina, riendo y probando varias clases de queso.

—Juro, por mi colección de arañas disecadas, que este es el queso más rico del mundo, no hay más rico que este… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Manchego, cariño.

—¿De verdad usted hace quesos aquí? —preguntó Robbie cortando un pedazo más del queso en la tabla… dos, porque Jade se lo robó apenas cayó de lado.

—Sí, mañana podemos hacer unos si ustedes quieren…

—¿Podemos hacer este? —se apresuró la gótica en preguntar.

—No, ese no. Ese queso es hecho en España con leche de oveja, pero podemos hacer uno muy parecido con leche de cabra.

—¡Me en-can-ta el queso de cabra! —exclamó con gusto la chica a la que poco le faltaba para chuparse los dedos—. ¿Puedes adoptarme? En serio, a mis abuelos no les importará, creen que soy muy rara para ser parte de su familia.

—¿Y estarías dispuesta a convertirte en una Vega? —le preguntó Beck asombrado del buen ánimo de su novia.

—Pfff, todo por ser la nieta de Tori…

—…

Todos se quedaron en silencio y luego se echaron a reír sin control. Tal vez eran las altas horas y la falta de sueño. Se despidieron y subieron a las habitaciones.

La latina se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente y, viendo que su compañera de alcoba seguía durmiendo profundamente, fue a bañarse si mucho apuro.

Bajó cuando terminó, después de vestirse con ropa ligera y se preparó una taza de café y unas tostadas, tomando su celular para mensajearle a Cat que pronto entraría al hospital.

«Jade me mandó como veinte mensajes ayer a la madrugada, casi no dormí».

"Genial, simplemente genial. ¿Yo no le escribo porque sé que tiene que descansar, pero Jade se la pasa manteniéndola despierta?"

«Lo siento, los chicos se quedaron hasta tarde riendo con mi abuela».

«Lo sé, me mandaron saludos con audios, me divertí escuchando sus historias y conocí a tu abuela, me mandaron fotos».

"Por supuesto y yo me lo perdí, excelente. ¿Nadie pudo llamarme para eso?"

«Siento que te hayas sentido enferma», le escribió Cat, pero ella no entendió por qué lo decía, nunca estuvo enferma, simplemente se había ido a dormir más temprano.

«Jade me dijo que te tomaste un té y fuiste a dormir. Espero que ya te sientas mejor».

"Claro, Jade. Siempre Jade, inventando cosas y jodiéndome la vida".

«Estoy bien y desayunando. Todos duermen en esta casa».

«Ojalá podamos vernos con tu abuela mañana en la noche, dijeron que jugarían monopolio y poker, yo los acompañaré a la distancia».

«Podríamos vernos hoy también, no sé que planes tenga mi abuela, pero todos te extrañamos mucho».

«Hoy iban a ir a un lugar secreto. Jade estaba muy emocionada, así que quedamos para mañana».

"Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade… siempre Jade".

«Eso será genial, Cat. Ya debes estar por entrar. Qué tengas un buen día».

La pelirroja también se despidió y ella salió a caminar un poco por la propiedad. Seguramente todos dormirían hasta tarde, para que quedarse a admirarlos cuando podía leer un poco sentada en el césped, como cuando era niña.

Al regresar, al toque de la una de la tarde, se encontró con la casa vacía y una nota.

«_Tori, nos fuimos a la luna. Regresa a Los Ángeles como puedas, Jade_».

—¡¿Qué?! Idiota… —le dio vuelta a la nota y encontró una de su abuela que decía:

«_Amor, fuimos a la granja a hacer quesos, si quieres acompañarnos estaremos ahí. Llevamos comida para almorzar. Te esperamos_».

Para cuando llegó ya todos estaban sentado en la hierba sobre unos manteles compartiendo unos sándwiches especiales, los favoritos de su abuelo, hechos en pan baguette, con jamón serrano, lechuga, queso, tomate, mayonesa y el aderezo especial, que solo su abuela sabía como preparar.

—Apareciste —Jade le dijo haciéndole un espacio a su lado aunque fue en vano porque Tori prefirió sentarse sobre el mismo pasto, ignorando el gesto.

—Estaba leyendo en el campo, pensé que dormirían hasta la tarde.

—Te perdiste de una aventura ordeñando las cabras —le contó su abuela riendo con los chicos.

—A Robbie le salpicó toda la leche en la cara —le explicó Andre.

—Si, fue asqueroso, estaba tibia —se quejó él haciendo una mueca.

—Si Vega, debiste venir. Estoy segura que un poco de practica, masajeando las tetillas de la cabra, no te habría caído nada mal… —Rex rió con el comentario al igual que Robbie que fue golpeado en la nuca por Andre, quien en realidad no entendió nada. Beck decidió ignorarlo y su abuela simplemente sonrió por la insinuación. Jade y ella compartían el mismo sentido del humor, seguramente si hubiese tenido esa edad, le hubiera hecho la misma broma.

—Se muy bien como hacerlo, no necesito la "práctica" —le contestó en muy mal tono lo que solo elevó las ganas de la gótica de seguir molestándola pero las risas de Robbie no se le permitían.

—¿Entonces eres toda una experta? Robbie pudo haber usado tu ayuda, él si que no tiene idea de lo que hace. —Hasta ahí llegaron las risas del chico y también las burlas de Jade, quién podía continuar con un delicioso pie de manzana en frente. Pero la morena no dejó de desafiar a su amiga con la mirada por algunos minutos más.

—Hija, necesito que me ayudes con las linternas que tengo guardadas en el ático.

—Sí abuela, ¿algo más?

—Qué tal una sonrisa y buen ánimo para la noche. El cementerio es uno de tus lugares favoritos.

—Sí, lo es… —"o lo será hasta hoy", pensó subiendo al último piso de la casa.

El camino no era muy largo, diez minutos por el sendero de piedra hasta un gran portón de barrotes de hierro. El cerramiento era de piedra tallada al igual que las columnas y unos postes de luz antiguos de aceite rodeaban la entrada.

—Jade, me imagino que reconoces esto de "La noche de los muertos vivientes".

—¡No! ¡¿De verdad tienen un cementerio en la hacienda?! —exclamó completamente emocionada.

—Es una reconstrucción del cementerio de Evans City en Pennsylvania, lo diseñaron para poder hacer las tomas de acercamientos que se debían reemplazarse para la edición final de la película —les explicó la mujer abriendo la puerta para hacerlos pasar mientras Tori se dedicaba a encender las lámparas con un largo palillo encendido—. Nadie está enterrado aquí —le dijo a Andre que tenía una cara de espanto única—. Es simplemente una reconstrucción del original.

El lugar era espeluznante, de verdad se sentía como un cementerio antiguo, las lápidas y la capilla, tal como en la película, desgastadas por el tiempo, todo como si estuvieran dentro de la película.

—Esto es increíble, quiero ser una Vega, definitivamente… —dijo Jade acariciando la piedra tallada con el nombre de "Blair"—. Beck, lo siento pero debemos terminar —le mencionó dándole un corto beso en los labios y luego giró a Tori que la recibió con una cara de "¿qué te pasa demente?"—. Tori, cásate conmigo.

Viendo la reacción de hastío que tuvo su nieta, hizo una broma y tomó a la chica en hombros para encaminarla hasta la capilla, esa noche dormirían ahí, al menos los que se atrevieran. Andre dijo claramente que regresaría a la casa, quería su cómoda cama y un chocolatito caliente. Tori se ofreció para acompañarlo, lo último que quería era pasar la noche en su lugar favorito con su persona menos favorita al momento.

A la mañana siguiente, regresaron los cuatro valientes, no habían dormido mucho, apenas cinco horas, hicieron una pequeña fogata y comieron malvaviscos, contaron historias de terror y rieron con anécdotas de la infancia de Trina y Tori.

Tori siempre siendo la que espantaba a su hermana mayor cada vez que se quedaban a pasar las vacaciones con sus abuelos.

En una ocasión había excavado una de las tumbas con su abuelo y se había enterrado casi de cuerpo completo. Su abuelo se escondió en un lugar estratégico y juntos esperaron a que su hermana entrara en el cementerio. Tan pronto como puso un pie adentro, el señor Vega encendió la máquina de neblina artificial haciendo a Trina temblar del miedo.

El único motivo que la mantenía todavía en el lugar, era la orden de su abuela de regresar con su hermana menor, que había dicho que jugaría allí durante la tarde. Sin embargo el cielo se obscurecía con cada minuto que pasaba y la pequeña Tori no aparecía por ningún lugar.

La campana de la capilla sonó, su abuelo se había encargado de esa parte de la broma; lo había hecho justo cuando Trina se encontraba a unos pasos de su hermana y ahí fue cuando Tori emergió del más allá y mató de un susto a la niña mayor, que salió corriendo despavorida y nunca más volvió a poner un pie en ese lugar.

El abuelo y la nieta, que estaba cubierta en tierra, rieron por por lo menos una media hora antes de ser reprendidos ligeramente por la abuela, a quién le había causado mucha gracia la historia. La pobre de Trina nunca pudo superar el susto que se llevó esa noche y hasta el día de hoy le cuesta quedarse en la hacienda a dormir.

—Debiste quedarte anoche, no tienes idea de como nos divertimos —le dijo Jade preparándose para tomar una ducha.

—Qué bueno —le respondió con sarcasmo desde la cama, sin regresar a verla. Leía una revista que parecía entretenidísima, porque no había quién la sacara de sus páginas.

Jade respiró profundamente y entró en el baño. Era como hablar con la pared, no tenía caso.

Cuando salió se encontró sola en la habitación y comenzó a arreglarse en el espejo, cuando escuchó un timbre familiar de un celular. Tori lo había olvidado sobre la cama, no le hizo mucho caso y lo dejó sonar.

Nuevamente volvió a timbrar la misma melodía, así que se acercó para ver quién era el que llamaba, era Cat. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el aparato y contestó la llamada.

—Hola Ratón…

—Cat, no. Soy Jade. Tori está… no sé donde, olvidó su celular en la cama.

—Oh… bueno… este…

—¿Quieres que le diga algo? —la interrumpió con una risa, antes de que su amiga empiece a tener un ataque de pánico por haberle dejado saber el sobrenombre que tenía para la morena. Se supone que no lo sabía, no quería arruinarlo y exponer a Tori a sus típicas burlas.

—No, ya la llamo luego… —le contestó un poco preocupada—. ¿Jade?

—¿Mhmm?

—Olvida lo del saludo… ¿Okey?

—¿Qué saludo? —le respondió desentendiéndose del tema. Aunque pensar en Tori como un ratón le causaba mucha gracia, cualquiera le dice un "bonita", "amor", "bebe", "Tor", "Princesa Sif", no "ratón". Pero bueno, no tenía importancia, cada uno con sus cariños. "Ratón", rió nuevamente.

La latina entró sin avisar al cuarto y la vio colgando la llamada poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi celular? ¿Me espiabas?

—No, te llamó Cat, varias veces…

—¿Y eso te da derecho a violar mi privacidad? —la interrumpió explotando de inmediato.

—¡Era Cat, no tu contacto en la CIA, relájate!

—¿Sabes que, Jade? Ya estoy harta de tus estúpidas actitudes.

—¡¿Tú, harta de "mis actitudes"?! —le reclamó en seguida—. ¡Estás demente, completamente demente!

—¡No, la demente eres tú! —gritó de regreso—. Primero, nada te satisface, luego, no sabes qué hacer de lo orgasmeada que estás con mi abuela y su casa, después sales con comentarios completamente inapropiados en frente de "mi abuela" y ahora faltas a mi privacidad. ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?!

—¡¿Qué-te-pasa?! —le gritó desesperada, con su mente hecho un completo espagueti. No lograba encontrar el principio o el final de lo que estaba sucediéndole a su amiga—. Estás insoportable, Tori. Desde hace días, pero hoy ya rebasaste el vaso. Me cansé. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¿Estás celosa?

—¡¿Celosa de qué?! ¡¿De tí?!

—¡Yo qué sé! De algo, por Dios reacciona.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por qué te invité aquí.

—¡Wow! Vaya… pudiste decirlo el lunes antes de venir, me hubiera quedado en casa viendo como pasan los minutos del reloj.

—Admítelo, venir aquí es lo mejor que te ha pasado en todas las vacaciones.

—¡Hubiera preferido no hacerlo a pelearme así contigo!

—¡Y a ti qué te importa! —espetó con furia—, siempre buscas pelea, no hay día que puedas firmar un acuerdo de paz. Todos tenemos que estar siempre a la defensiva contigo. No hay tregua ¡Nunca!

—¡Me importas tú!

—Ja, ja, ja —pronunció con sarcasmo—, no me hagas reír, lo máximo que has hecho estos días es bajarle el volumen a tus instintos y lo haces por Cat, no por mi.

—¡Eres una idiota y además hipócrita! Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí, y no es porque yo esté cumpliendo los deseos de Cat, sino porque tú no pudiste decirle que te apestaba invitarme, porque ¿cómo vas a negarle entrada a la casa de tu abuela a la mejor amiga de la chica que te gusta?

—¡Baja tu maldita voz, Jade!

—¡Estamos solas! Tu abuela llevó a los chicos al mercado hace un rato. Tranquilízate, no soy estúpida como para exponerte así.

Tori respiraba agitadamente, con el ceño completamente fruncido y ya sentía un dolor de cabeza venir. Todo el estrés y la ira que tenía reprimidos había brotado con sus gritos, pero no se sentía mejor de dejarla salir.

—No… no entiendo que es lo que Cat ve en ti… no lo entiendo.

—Eso es entre Cat y yo.

—Qué equivocada estás —respondió, tomando sus cosas y guardándolas en su maleta—. Yo soy su mejor amiga y voy a cuidarla siempre. Tú… —pausó, no quería lastimarla, no quería decirle algo que sabía que no podría retirar después. Podía estar frustrada y cansada de la situación, harta de los tratos de la latina, pero no iba a dejar de lado a su sentido común, todavía era la chica de la cual Cat se estaba enamorando. No actuaría sin pensar—. Tú debes relajarte, y que yo esté aquí no le hace bien a nadie.

—¿Entonces te vas?

—Ni siquiera me quieres aquí, Tori, y yo la verdad prefiero que te calmes y hablemos cuando vuelvas a ser la Vega de siempre.

—No esperes que eso suceda pronto —dijo como advertencia.

—Ojalá que sí, porque dudo que a Cat le gustes así y el verano se terminará tarde o temprano. — Cerró la maleta y sacó de su bolsillo su celular para marcarle a su novio. Necesitaba un aventón a la parada de bus.

Los chicos ya entraban por la puerta cuando ella bajaba por las gradas. Beck recogió también sus cosas, no quería que su novia viaje sola en el transporte público, mucho menos después de verla tan alterada, ambos regresarían a la ciudad juntos ese día.

Jade trató de no alarmar a nadie y puso la estúpida excusa de estar enferma, se despidió de Andre y Robbie y agradeciéndole mucho a la abuela por su hospitalidad, le ofreció un abrazo corto. No era un gesto común en ella pero la señora definitivamente se lo había ganado.

La mayor por su parte no estaba nada feliz y apenas la pareja salió de la propiedad, tomó a su nieta del brazo y juntas caminaron, una vez más, hasta la banca del jardín.

—Tori, puedo saber ¿qué le hiciste a Jade para que decidiera irse de regreso a casa?

—¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de eso también?

—Victoria, escúchame bien —le reclamó la mujer con dureza y una cara que Tori no había visto nunca, una que su papá y sus tíos le habían contado de cuando los castigaba de niños— ¡Ya estuvo bueno de tu berrinche! No he mencionado nada porque estás aquí con tus amigos, pero más parecería que ellos vinieron solos porque su anfitriona no quiere compartir el más mínimo tiempo con ellos.

—Eso no es verdad…

—¡Lo es y lo sabes, sobretodo con Jade!

—¡Jade, siempre ella! Se te metió como anillo al dedo y ahora no hay quién la saque.

—¿Quién eres? ¿En qué te has convertido, Tori? Tú nunca fuiste una chica envidiosa o egoísta —le contestó su abuela viéndola, extrañada de su comportamiento.

—¡Yo no soy así!

—No, nunca lo fuiste, pero presiento, hija, que esta rivalidad que tienes con esta chica es algo que estás provocando sola.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Ella no quiere que Cat y yo tengamos algo y ese es el problema.

—Tori estás cegada completamente. Jade no ha hecho más que defenderte y encubrirte para no hacer sentir mal a tu amiga Cat con tu displicente actitud. Sin embargo, tú te has empeñado en desestimar sus esfuerzos, poniendo cualquier excusa.

—Jade no es un alma caritativa abuela, tú no la conoces…

—¿La conoces tú?

En el instante que escuchó eso tomó total interés en lo que su abuela le había dicho, dejando de luchar contra la razón. Ese tono que acababa de usar para la pregunta, por un segundo le recordó al de Cat. ¿Qué diría ella si supiera todo lo que ha pasado? Jade tenía razón, a Cat no le agradaría la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, ni siquiera ella se aguantaba en este punto.

—Tori, te has puesto a pensar lo mucho que Jade extraña a su amiga… a su mejor amiga, de hecho.

—Claro que sí, pero yo también soy su amiga y ahora…

—¿Y ahora son novias? ¿Eso le gana a una amistad?

Tori pasó saliva con dificultad y negó débilmente.

—No son novias aún, y aunque Cat sea tu mejor amiga y tengas interés por ella, el resto de personas en su vida tienen el mismo derecho a extrañarla, tanto como tú.

—Abuela…

—Eres egoísta, Tori, además de que no te das cuenta de que Jade y tus amigos vinieron aquí por ti, no por mi.

—Pe…

—No. —La cortó, ambas ya más calmadas en su tono, Tori claramente arrepentida aunque todavía le costaba aceptar que la culpa de todo era suya—. Estás actuando como una niña de cinco años a la cual no le tocó el pedazo de pastel que ella quería y se tira al piso a llorar y culpar al resto de niños alrededor, pero ya no tienes cinco años, amor. Debes despertar y darte cuenta de lo que tienes, mientras lo tienes o te lamentarás cuando lo pierdas… y no hablo únicamente de Cat, hablo de Jade y su amistad.

Tori suspiró pesadamente, lo que le decía su abuela era verdad, lo que le había dicho Jade también, pero todavía no lograba entender cuándo sucedió, ¿qué pasó?

—Hija, ¿qué sientes? ¿Qué pasa con Jade? ¿Estás confundida?

—¿Confundida? —repitió la nieta la pregunta, no entendía a que se refería.

—¿Tal vez te gusta Jade más que Cat?

—¡¿Qué?! No, para nada, no —negó radicalmente y respiró un par de veces más.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué? —insistió la mujer, respirando también, dándole tiempo a su nieta para que analice las cosas.

—Creo que… veo a Jade y… la envidio —pausó con pena, mirando al piso, sintiéndose derrotada—. Ella puede verse con Beck, besarlo, abrazarlo, reír con él… yo quiero eso… y no lo tengo.

—Tori, Cat va a volver…

—Lo sé, abuela, pero… yo no tengo nada asegurado… puedo tratar de hacer las cosas lo más perfectas para Cat y aún así no voy a tenerla. Nunca… nunca me he sentido así por alguien, tan impotente, tan alejada, tan desventajada —trataba de explicarle—. Yo sé que Cat me quiere, pero ella es perfecta y puede tener a quien quiera, a la persona más perfecta y esa no soy yo, nunca voy a ser yo.

—Tú eres perfecta Tori, eres mi nieta y cometes errores, pero eres de las chicas que sabe como enmendarlos. Eres buena, dulce, comprensiva, eres talentosa y bonita, ¿qué chica no se lanzaría por un puente para tenerte?

—Creo que si se lanzan del puente no podrían tenerme… o yo a ellas —rió con la mujer.

—Hija el punto es que estás enfocando muy mal tus esfuerzos y esta frustración no te va a llevar a ningún lado.

—Cat me encargó cuidar a Jade y yo lo arruiné.

—Lo hiciste hija. Ayer hablábamos en el cementerio y ella no podía parar de hablar de su pequeña amiga. La extraña, y cuando escuché a la linda pelirroja, porque es muy linda amor —Le dio un empujón en el brazo y Tori sintió sus cachetes acalorarse—. Ella también los extraña a todos, seguro a Jade un poco más… así como a ti…, definitivamente no al chico de los rizos. —Volvieron a reír, la calma había vuelto y ya se sentía un poco mejor.

—¿Qué hice abuela? He sido una tonta.

—Cariño, eres una chica inteligente, pero quién te dijo que por serlo no puedes actuar como una estúpida —le dijo directamente. Sí, muy al estilo Jade West—. Ven, tengo algo para ti.

Ambas caminaron hasta la sala de la casa y la abuela sacó un sobre de una pequeña caja de madera que yacía sobre una de las mesas esquineras.

—Ten.

—¿Qué… qué es esto?

—Creo que necesitas resolver tus dudas de una vez por todas, antes de que arruines todas las relaciones que tienes —Tori abrió el sobre y encontró una gran suma de dinero.

—Abuela… yo, no se como podré pagártelo…

—No es un préstamo —le aclaró—. Te estoy adelantando navidad y cumpleaños, te alcanzará para un pasaje ida y vuelta a Idaho —le dijo dándole un beso—. No lo desaproveches, piensa bien lo que quieres, búscalo y regresa a ser la nieta que tanto me llenaba de orgullo —dijo la mujer, alejándose lentamente dejando a la muchacha sola con sus pensamientos.

El viernes, Andre, Robbie y Tori regresaron a medio día y ella entró a su cuarto, tiró la maleta en el piso y entró en su baño de burbujas sin esperar nada.

Ahora estaba allí, en la casa de Jade, subiendo a su alcoba para poder hablar con calma y privacidad.

—Te debo una enorme disculpa por como me he comportado estos días…

—Semanas —le recordó cortante la gótica.

—Tienes razón, semanas —se corrigió y tomó un par de segundos para seguir—. Creo que te debo una explicación acerca de mi comportamiento, más que nada contigo.

Jade se quedó mirándola esperando, no iba a interrumpirla en lo más mínimo. A decir la verdad, ya había perdido esperanzas en que las cosas se arreglen. La había sentido tan distanciada y soberbia, que creía imposible que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Cada vez que te veo con Beck, me pregunto si algún día yo tendré lo que ustedes tienen, ¿sabes? —mencionó con una media sonrisa, Jade se preguntaba por qué, no sentía que tenía una razón—. Envidio la relación tan transparente que tienen, el hecho de que pueden estar juntos… Siento que por más que intente con Cat… Yo… tal vez, no la tenga…

—Eres una tonta —respondió desestimando sus inseguridades.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bastante —confirmó lamiéndose los labios hacia adentro, haciendo tiempo para encontrar las palabras correctas y evitar iniciar una guerra mundial si era malentendida—. Mira, Tori. Cuando yo te dije que debías probar que la merecías, no es porque yo crea que no eres lo suficientemente buena.

—Okey…

—Solo escúchame —la interrumpió antes de perder el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Cat para mí, merece lo mejor, siempre lo hará y nadie nunca ha estado al nivel, ninguno de sus novios o citas, jamás —explicó—. El que tú seas esa persona de la cual Cat no puede dejar de hablar por un minuto es… fue un golpe bajo.

—Vaya… gracias.

—No me malentiendas —continuó conservando una extraña calma, rara en su persona—. Desde que conozco a Cat, nunca se ha perdido por alguien como lo hace por ti… y eso me asusta, porque yo sí he sentido lo que es enamorarse por primera vez y el dolor que se puedes llegar a sentir cuando te rompen el corazón… y eso es algo que no quiero para Cat.

—Te entiendo…

—No, no lo haces Tori. El problema para mi no es solo que Cat no sufra, es que tú… es que las dos están haciendo esto juntas, ¿entiendes?

—No quieres que yo lastime a Cat, lo sé…

—¡No! —contestó más enérgica—. No entiendes nada —paró suspirando frustrada, pensando unos minutos—. No quiero, tener que elegir.

—Jade…

—No quiero elegir de qué lado debo ponerme cuando algo pase… —Siguió con la voz un poco quebrada, evitando a toda costa soltar una lágrima—. Cat es mi amiga, pero también lo eres tú, y sí, no quiero que cualquier persona pueda lastimarla, pero cuando hablaba de que pruebes que la mereces, me refería a que me demuestres que lo que sientes es sincero, que no es algo del momento, porque si lo es… la elegiré a ella y eso solo significa que tú y yo…

—Entiendo… —Esta vez de verdad la hacía, y se sintió aún más culpable por como se había comportado. Abrió el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó los boletos de avión entregándoselos a Jade, sin decirle nada. Ella los tomó y los examinó ligeramente.

—Esto… ¿un pasaje a Idaho? ¿En mi nombre?

—Mi abuela me adelantó unos regalos y me dijo que resolviera mis dudas.

—¿Y por qué diablos lo sacaste a mi nombre?

—Porque mis dudas no se resolverán viajando a ver a Cat.

—Pensé que te morías por viajar —le respondió doblando nuevamente el papel y entregándoselo de vuelta—. No puedo aceptarlo, es mucho dinero.

—Tú también querías ir a verla, no es justo que no aproveches la oportunidad.

—El dinero era tuyo, no puedo… Además sé lo mucho que Cat quiere verte.

—Y yo lo que ella necesita y esa eres tú, no yo, no ahora —Tori dejó el boleto sobre el velador y regresó a sentarse a su par—. El pasaje no es trasferible o reembolsable, así que debes ir, lo siento. Si tus papás no te dan permiso la semana que viene puedes cambiar la fecha.

—Tori… —Iba a volver a negarse, pero viendo una foto que tenía de la pelirroja y ella cuando eran más chicas, simplemente le dijo un gracias y asintió aceptando el regalo.

—Creo que te robé más de diez minutos y afuera está que se cae el mundo.

Las chicas se asomaron a la ventana y observaron como las gotas de agua eran tan densas que no permitían ver nada a más de un par de metros de distancia. Sería imposible salir así.

—Llama a tu casa, diles que pasarás la noche aquí.

—¿Pijamada a lo West sin Cat…? —rió Tori. Nunca había sucedido, las pocas veces que hacían ese tipo de actividades, siempre eran organizadas por la pelirroja, su vínculo en común.

—Podemos ver "La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes" y recordar mi soñada casa, mientras me cuentas de tu cita del sábado pasado con Cat.

—¿Quieres saber cómo nos fue? —preguntó la morena recibiendo un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza—. En realidad estuvo genial.

—Dije que me cuentes, no que lo califiques con un adjetivo.

—No quería llenarte de detalles que de seguro no quieres oír.

—¿No acabo de decirte que me cuentes? —aclaró la gótica nuevamente—. No iba a hacerte burla, si eso temías. En realidad quiero escuchar qué tanto haces con Cat.

Tori regresó a verla incrédula con una sonrisa inquisitiva y Jade se percató de lo que acababa de decir.

—¡No, Vega! De su cita, no de si hacen… cosas… raras —se apuró a explicar, con una cara de repugnancia que no pudo contener.

—¡Oooh!, entiendo, la cita, okey. —rió la morena negando débilmente—. Pues, Cat estaba hermosa, realmente hermosa. Se compró un suéter tejido color negro con el cuello muy ancho y se le veía fantástico…

—¿Negro?

—Pudo haber sido púrpura —dudaba, intentando recordar con claridad—, como sea, en la pantalla se veía negro… Bueno, eso no es lo importante —dijo regresando a la historia—. No tienes idea de lo preciosa que se veía cuando se lo quitó y quedó en esa lencería roja de encaje que tapaba apenas lo importante y ¡Dios, Cat y ese cuerpo…!

Jade la miraba con sus ojos a punto de caer de su rostro y el segundo que escuchó una referencia a lo lindas que eran sus torneadas piernas, reaccionó y pegó un fuerte grito que se escuchó seguramente hasta la casa de la latina.

—¡BASTA, VEGA!

Tori se echó a reír, sabiendo que Jade de verdad había creído que lo que le decía era cierto y luego se quejó por el golpe que recibió en el hombro como respuesta a su burla.

—Eso dejará un morado.

—Te lo mereces. ¡No-me-cuentes-de-eso! Ni en broma, no quiero saberlo.

—Ya, ya, está bien —volvió a reír sobándose el brazo para calmar el dolor—. Todo lo planeado se fue al diablo, el mensajero nunca llegó con mi regalo especial, es más pasó por ahí el lunes pidiéndole disculpas. Así que pasamos la madrugada y el amanecer hablando, viendo vídeos graciosos de la torpeza de las personas en YouTube, ambas envueltas en cobijas, asemejándonos a E.T. cuando iba a la fiesta de disfraces y comiendo pizza que ordenamos al mismo tiempo. Hicimos una apuesta de cuál llegaría primero. Ella ganó.

—¿Esa fue su cita, videos y pizza?

—Sí, esa fue nuestra primera cita —confirmó Tori sonriendo al recordarla—… Y Cat realmente se veía preciosa con su pijama de helados y la cobija sobre sus hombros.

—Ya tendrán otras, ya verás.

—Gracias, Jade… por el aguante.

—Todo sea por el brillante arte que tienes para hacerla sonrojar cuando habla de ti —le confesó Jade aceptando las buenas cosas que solo ella ha podido lograr—. Bueno, mucha cursilería Vega, ¿quieres algo de comer para la película?

—¿Palomitas?

—¡Ezra Fitz, palomitas a mi cuarto! —gritó y Tori no pudo contener una risa antes de levantarse para realizar esa llamada a sus padres que ya no se dejaba esperar.

— — —

_Ya no me destruyas con tus mitomanías  
No rasques mis alas que me duelen  
Pastillas gigantes, recámaras secretas  
Con luces obscenas sáquenme de aquí_

_Y es triste aceptarlo pero no vale llorarlo  
Uno siempre recibe lo que viene dando_

_Ya no afiles las navajas  
Ya no me haces daño cuando me las clavas  
Ya no afiles los colmillos ya no me haces daño cuando me desangras_

_Ya no me destruyas más  
Ya no me destruyas más  
Ya no me destruyas mejor desaparece_

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Ahhhhh, no saben lo difícil que ha sido este capítulo para mi. Algo así como hacer catarsis de un montón de cosas. básicamente lo he escrito tantas veces que, como se darán cuenta, partes de todo llegaron a sumar las 10.500 palabras que acaban de leer, (si lo leyeron todo XD).

La canción de este capítulo es "No me destruyas" de Zoé, pueden buscarla en la versión unplugged que es la que más me gusta.

Gracias por leer este fic, su tiempo para mi es oro y espero que no haya sido en vano.

Si lo odiaron o no lo entendieron o simplemente no les gustó ya saben, la caja de reviews aguanta todo su odio, igual aguanta el cariño, así que siéntanse libres.

Espero continuar pronto con el siguiente, pero no ofrezco nada. Hay cosas que realmente me pesan personalmente y eso me ha afectado en mis responsabilidades con mis hijos.

¡Suerte esta semana y adior!


End file.
